Blind Regret
by color.me.lovelessx
Summary: The things we regret in life, are never done intentionally. They're done on accident, and done blindly. KimbleyxOC
1. Beginnings

_Look to the past and remember to smile  
I think tonight, I can breathe for awhile  
I'm not in this scene, I think I'm falling asleep  
But then all that it means, is all I'll always be dreaming of you__**  
Feeling This, Blink 182.**_

_Chapter One: Beginnings_

* * *

"And why do you want to become an Alchemist, exactly?" Fuhrer King Bradley proposes the question as I look at my hands folded neatly in my lap. I searched the library of my brain, searching for at least a decent answer.

"I…Because my parents." I answered lamely, trying to further elaborate. "They died, their name never once being recognized. It was," I paused briefly, looking the Fuhrer dead in his eye. "A sort of dream of theirs. For our name to be known for the good we can bring to the world." He smiled.

"Well, by all means. The State Military welcomes you, Faythe Chevalier, to the final round of the State Alchemist Program." The grin on his face caused absolute delight to overwhelm me. I bowed my head with respect.

"Thank you very much, sir!" I ended with a salute. I hoped I didn't look too eager as I exited the private meeting room. I still had so much to do.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Caden asked, lazily looking up from the daily newspaper. I tried to force back my smile.

"I'm in the preliminaries." I had to bite my own tongue, just to prevent myself from exploding in joy. I could see him smile, even behind the flimsy gray papers.

"Congratulations." I hung my coat up in the closet, placing my shoes inside the rack my father had made. My stomach let out a light growl of hunger.

"What do you want for dinner Caden?" I asked, my eyes bouncing all over the pantry, in hopes to find something to satisfy my hunger. I heard no response from him. "Caden?" I called again, the shuffling of a paper turning was heard.

"Anything's fine." I sighed out of relief. Living with Caden was so easy. He was never a burden of any sort. I suppose that's the effect you receive when you understand death, and watching your parents die. It wasn't anything tragic, oh no. It was just a slow and peaceful death. No getting shot, no rescuing someone from something. Just regular old age. Well, maybe it wasn't _that_ old. But for a dusty country side home, it wasn't exactly young.

My mother had been around her mid 40's when she gave birth to me, and my father being in his late 30's. They weren't into the whole scene of marrying young. They fulfilled their lives as best they could, filling their craniums with vast amounts of knowledge. When mom gave birth to Caden, she was about 54. Old to be giving birth, I know. I suppose she thought I was lonely, being all by myself for most of the day.

But now, I raise Caden with the wisdom that I was passed down from my parents, at age 19. Caden could have practically lived on his own now, considering how mature and responsible he was, but what kind of sister would I be if I had left him to manage for his self at only age 10? I wasn't irresponsible, nor stupid.

I set the table in an elegant matter, although no formal company had been making their arrival. I suppose it was just out of habit.

"Caden, dinner's ready!" I called out, although he wasn't too far away. The paper he had been reading was folded neatly and placed on the living room coffee table. His feet came shuffling in.

"Looks good, Faythe." He commented, taking his seat across from me on our oval shaped, four-man table. I pulled my own seat out, sitting with my back straight. "What do you plan on doing for the preliminaries tomorrow?" Caden asked, taking the first bite of his spaghetti.

"I'm not so sure. Any ideas?" I twirled with my own dinner on my plate, before carefully placing it into my mouth. He hummed while chewing, thinking of any ideas. A lengthy amount of silence thickened within the air.

What exactly _was_ I going to do for the preliminaries? I definitely needed to do something eye catching, but it still needed to be safe. A mental groan released itself within my thoughts. I wasn't extraordinarily good at alchemy. I wasn't even that good at fighting, now that I thought of it. The best I did with my alchemy, was work with water and ice. I wasn't spectacular.

"Have you learned anything new?" Caden asked, bringing me out of my trance. I looked up, trying to think of my recent training sessions.

"Umm…well I _have_ attempted to give myself Alchemic additions." His eyes widened.

"Human alchemy?" I coughed, choking slightly.

"Of course not! Caden, you know I would never do that!" His erratic breathing had dimmed slightly.

"Then what did you mean?" He asked quietly, returning to eating his dinner.

"I meant like, wings, shields, things like that." He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god."

* * *

And so, the Preliminary Examination rolled right around the following day. Hopefully, the practice I had attempted this morning would be enough to pay off. My clenched fists were still shaking aggressively. One more deep breath, and I was off to the Preliminaries, where my career would make or break.

I watched as one by one, the contestants showed off their Alchemic skill. It made me worry deeply, if what I had prepared was enough.

"Chevalier, Faythe." At the sound of my name, I stepped forward slightly. Many quiet murmurs escaped. I got the gist of it, most of it concerning my gender. Taking a deep breath with my eyes shut, I touched my right hand to my left shoulder blade. It appeared as if I were injured or something.

I activated the transmutation circle on my back, a pale blue light shining into the heavens. Pain and power surged through my body as I could feel the flow of energy circulate. I breathed heavily as my helpers became intact. In the blink of an eye, I dashed off before everybody could see the product of my result.

"Where'd the sun go?" One of the opposing alchemists asked dumbly, a faint cloud covering the area. Once again, I dashed off, this time head first into the lake right below me. "What's happening!" The same alchemist asked, as the lake slowly began to freeze over. It almost seemed like a portal as I exited the lake. As a finishing touch, I molded some ice into a chair. I sat down gracefully, crossing my legs. My wings were spread out far and wide, nothing behind me could be seen.

"Abnormal speed, perfect execution of alchemy, all to accent grace. I think we've found our alchemist." Everyone's eyes widened at the Fuhrer. He small smile tugged into a full blown grin. "Welcome to the State, Chevalier."

* * *

"This is for you, Chevalier." Basque Gran says in his usual rough tone as he lobs the metal pocket watch towards me. I barely caught it. "This as well." He adds, handing me an envelope. With tenderness, I opened it up and carefully pulled open a letter.

_The state hereby issues the title of __The Holy Alchemist__ to __Faythe H. Chevalier._

That was all I needed to see. There was nothing more that could boost my joy. I was an official State Alchemist, a dream never fulfilled by my parents. A dream I never thought I would be ever to reach on my own.

* * *

It had been months since that day. Getting along with the others definitely wasn't impossible, although I preferred solitude more often than not. I had gotten along specifically well with Hughes and Mustang. Maes' optimistic disposition helped brighten my own, although that wasn't hard. And, even though Roy had been a bit of a womanizer, he was a wonderful person to know. Being with them had pretty much become a daily routine. Today's topic had been the subject of my Alchemy Exam.

"I don't understand, how did you get a name like _that_?" Roy questioned, not understanding the Fuhrer's humor on this case. I wasn't exactly sure myself, but I had a pretty good idea.

"I think it had to do with my whole wing scene, and his whole "graceful" comment." Roy pouted.

"But that doesn't explain why you get a more mysterious name. I mean, mine's so obvious." He paused slightly, still moping and pouting. "Flame alchemist, I use fire." He blew a little raspberry.

"Actually, I think the Fuhrer's kind of funny." Maes said with a smirk. Roy and I looked at him questioningly.

"How's that, Maes?" I asked, his grin still visible.

"Faythe _Holly_ Chevalier." There was silence.

"Damn the Fuhrer and his lame humor." Roy muttered, turning away. I laughed, finally catching the humor. It was kind of funny, but my laughing died down as I regained my composure.

"So what shall the game be today?" Roy pulled out a deck of cards, preparing us for a daily card game.

"Bullshit." I called with a devious smirk. Roy glared with a murderous intent. Maes groaned.

"Why can't you to just get over it? Faythe is impossible to beat." Flames burned in Mustang's eyes.

"I will not be defeated!" He claimed, although his bitter end was futile. His game face was on, as if nothing could stop his determination to beat me. I pushed my luscious mahogany locks behind my ears, my devilish grin spread far across. Game on.

* * *

I dropped down my last card, watching Roy and Maes very carefully. Any little hint would have sufficed, but today, they were giving it their all.

"1 Nine." Roy growled.

"BULLSHIT!" He screamed, angry that I was down to my final card. I laughed hysterically.

"Sucker!" I flipped over, revealing the Nine of Spades.

Now that he exhilarating game of cards had been done and over with, there were other matters at hand. Like, how damn HOT it was in the room. I was boiling to death, even with my hair pulled up, my skirt above mid-thigh, and jacket unbuttoned. Roy would've been having a field day, but he too was dying of heat.

"Okay, that is _it_! Roy give me a bottle of water." I begged. He chucked one from the fridge at me, I caught it in my left hand. I pulled my right hand to my transmutation circle, residing on my left shoulder blade, allowing my alchemy to freeze the bottle in hand. The cold felt absolutely amazing against my hand. I put the bottle to my neck; it felt incredible.

"_That's the spot._" I practically moaned; Roy turned to stare at me.

"Hey, give me that bottle!" He whined. I shook my head, being greedy about my personal savior. He wasn't particularly happy with my response. "Faythe, give me that bottle." He repeated, standing from his chair.

"No!" I said stubbornly, making my way to lay down on the couch. He sauntered his was over, staring down at me.

"You have five seconds to give it to me, or I'll hurt you much more than I need to." Roy was threatening me, his fingers pressing together slightly. My eyes narrowed into a harsh glare.

"I'll freeze over hell before you get the opportunity." As he was about to snap his fingers, I punched him in his groin, causing him to topple over, and land on top of me.

"Roy, you big lummox, get off of me!" Struggling beneath him wasn't much of a help, but he finally felt the cool rush of the frozen bottle. He felt no reason to move. "Roy, get off! You're hurting me."

"I hate to interrupt you, Flame, but the Fuhrer has business with us. So make yourself decent. He wants the girl there too."

I stopped fighting Roy and snapped my head towards the door. A man stood there, watching us. Had he heard us, too? How long had he been there?

"It isn't like that Kimbley. In case you haven't noticed, it's burning in here." Roy answered in a groggy tone, sliding off of me and onto the floor.

"Really? I wonder why?" He looked over to me with a disgusted look, noticing how my uniform had been slightly altered to adjust to the heat. I blushed heavily before covering myself up.

"What are you implying?" I asked bitterly, now that my uniform had been back in order.

"Nothing at all. Just get to the Fuhrer's office." He glared over at me, then to Roy. What the hell was his problem?


	2. Duties

_When I die, will they remember not  
What I did, but what I haven't done?  
It's not the end that I fear with each breath  
It's life that scares me to death.__**  
Rumors of my Demise Have Been Greatly Exaggerated, Rise Against**_

_Chapter Two: Duties_

* * *

"Ah, Flame, Holy. I see you two have finally decided to join the rest of your fellow alchemists." Fuhrer King Bradley had an unfaltering smile as the two of us had joined the rest of the alchemists in the line up. "Now, time for business." The Fuhrer's smile had dropped, but only by a fraction. "It is your job to end this war quickly. I'm counting on you, the State Alchemists of Amestris, to fulfill your duties, ASAP." Each of the Alchemists, consisting of Gran, Armstrong, Mustang, myself, and two others that I was yet to be introduced to.

"**Yes sir!**" We all shouted in unison, ending with a salute.

"The train will leave tomorrow morning at 7:00am sharp." With that, we were dismissed.

* * *

The following morning, I had awoken myself at 5:30, to ensure that I wouldn't be late. My daily routine had usually taken around an hour and walking to Central headquarters was about 20 minutes. Hopefully, I'd get there on time.

As I'd stepped out of the shower, I immediately began to scrunch my hair up to the root, curling it in the process. With my hair set, I got dressed in my basic uniform. Today, I wore the puffy blue military pants; It'd be more than a little strange to see a woman in a skirt whose fighting in war. With my black tank top hugging my body, I placed my jacket over myself, covering my exposed skin. My deep red-brownish hair shined slightly as it began to dry slowly, I sprayed my locks into place. My bangs had abstracted the rest of my mahogany hair, being straight and parted to the left.

With my basics complete, all that was left was to do the details. I applied a thin layer of eyeliner to both the top and bottom, along with a volume enhancing coat of mascara. My eye lashes fanned out quite well as I blinked, my deep forest green eyes peaking out from beneath them.

As I finished up in the bathroom, I headed out to my room to check the time. 6:23. So I had approximately 15 minutes to have a decent breakfast, brush my teeth and say good-bye to Caden.

I crept quietly into Caden's room after having a healthy breakfast, and brushing my teeth twice.

"Caden." I whispered, he groaned in response. "I'm leaving, sweetie." He looked over to me with half lidded eyes.

"You'll be safe, right?" He murmured tiredly as he reached a hand to my face. I smiled weakly.

"Of course I will. You behave for Aunt Lacey, okay kiddo?" He nodded faintly before drifting back to sleep. I kissed his forehead and cheek before tucking him in. Without making too much noise, I closed his door, and rushed down the stairs.

With much haste, I pulled my black boots on and tucked my uniform pants into them.

* * *

The walk had been pleasant, although it was slightly rushed. My tote bag that carried my belongings was becoming a slight annoyance, but I remembered it was a necessity. It contained spare clothes, my pajamas, toiletries, and other basic objects that I would need for my stay. In a way, it was kind of funny. Walking down the street with a big bag of clothes, it reminded me of when I would have sleepovers at my friends houses. I sighed, missing the memories.

Lacey, one of my close friends, had become a house wife already. Happily married and probably expecting a kid now. Haley, the other close friend, had probably followed her dream to be in the musician's industry. She always did play the piano magnificently, it was her calling. And here I was, in the military, heading off to war.

I ended up at Central, still reveling in my memories. I hadn't even noticed that one of the other alchemists were here, I still paid no mind to him. Well, I didn't, until he spoke to me.

"Now the military's letting in female alchemists?" He snorted, until I looked up at him. His sickly sadistic smirk was over my head.

"I suppose so. Is that a problem?" My forest shaded eyes burn directly into his topaz ones, his smirk never faltered.

"Not really, just intriguing." There was silence as I finally tore my eyes away from his. I could hear his footsteps come close; he took a seat beside me. "What's your name?" He asked casually, reciprocating the way I was propped up. Laying back on one hand, the other resting on my knees.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours first."

"Zolf J. Kimbley, the Crimson Alchemist." By the sound of his voice, he sounded very proud of the State Title he was given.

"Faythe H. Chevalier, the Holy Alchemist."

"That's a fancy title," He commented, my eyes rolled. "How'd you get that one?"

I remembered yesterday, when Hughes explained it having to do something with my middle name.

"I don't know, I'm not the Fuhrer." I answered, he let out a short laugh. There was a silence. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't exactly comforting either.

"So why are you all primped up when we're going out to war?" I shot Kimbley a questioning glance.

"Primped? I'm not, I just don't like doing the same thing everyday." He cocked an eyebrow at me, but I just ignored it. "I like being different." I added, he nodded in understanding.

"Then I guess that makes two of us."

Kimbley and I had continued to converse with each other until soon enough, all the designated alchemists had arrived. Roy had taken a stance at my side, looking questioningly from me to Kimbley. As we filed and boarded on our train, we each picked out carts. I decided to stick with Roy, and we shared a cart together.

"What were you and Crimson doing together?" He finally asked, breaking the silence. I looked to him in disbelief. Did he honestly think that I would "do" something with someone I had just met?

"Talking, why?" He let out a semi-frustrated growl.

"Faythe…" He paused, looking up at me with charcoal eyes. "I don't trust him, okay? We're friends, and I don't want him to end up doing something to you."

"Are you saying he's a bad person?" He shook his head briefly.

"I just have a gut feeling not to trust him." I took a seat beside him, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck.

"Roy, I can take care of myself. But thank you for watching out for me." He took his free hand and pressed it to one of mine. "Besides, it's not like he's going to do anything to me." He looked at me, taking his hand away.

"And why would you say that?"

"Where do I begin?" I laughed bitterly. One by one, I told Roy of my boy problems -or lack thereof- that I would only complain to Lacey or Haley about.

Roy and I had talked for many aimless minutes, my hopelessness still being the target topic of our conversation. Two hours had passed, although it had only seemed like seconds. Roy announced that we still had about two more hours until we reached our destination. He decided to pass it by, by sleeping. I, however, preferred to spend my time eating. It's not like I could finish a decent meal in an less than an hour anyways.

I was barely half way done with my lunch, although one hour had already passed.

"Mind if I join ya?" Although he had asked, he had already taken a seat across from me.

"Hi to you too, Kimbley." I muttered, his smirk making me uneasy. Actually, it kind of bothered me. What exactly made him do that? The silence made it even worse, but I still continued to eat as if I hadn't had a problem.

"Are you excited for the war?" He asked curiously. I stared at him in shock.

"Are you kidding me? Why the hell would I be excited for war?" I didn't mind voicing my opinion and personal thoughts. Apparently, he didn't either.

"When you see me on the battlefield, you'll see why I'd be excited."

"Should I be afraid?"

"I would be if I were you." I laughed loudly, allowing my head to fall back. My genuine laugh caused his smirk to fall. "And what exactly is so funny?"

After finally calming down, I answered him with, "Sorry Kimbley, but you aren't as scary as you think you are." With that, he stood up abruptly, his chair screeching across the wooden floor. Kimbley walked to the side of me, and yanked my head towards him. Now, the fear began to slowly rise within me.

"W-what're you-" I wasn't allowed to finish. He yanked me up and threw me over his shoulder, all I could see was his back. "CRIMSON! PUT ME DOWN!" He laughed maniacally as he swung me around, tossing me up and down, and other mechanisms to raise my fear.

I heard the opening of a door, and noticed we had entered an empty cart. He threw me down onto the cushioned seats. I was able to see his usual sadistic grin, as his golden eyes stared down at me.

"Still don't think I'm scary?" I shook my head, until he confined me between his arms and legs.

Still, no matter how trapped I was, I wasn't that afraid. Well…maybe a little. Or a lot. Since I had constantly told Kimbley he wasn't terrifying, he was just trying to push it now. Slowly, he bent his arms at a ninety degree angle, until his chest and stomach were barely touching mine. "And now?" Once again, I shook my head. With a growl, he no longer held himself up, and pressed his entire body onto me, his mouth at my neck.

"Now?" He asked breathlessly.

"Zolf J. Kimbley, you are one terrifying alchemist." He let out a hushed laugh, but made no motion to move away.

"And this isn't even all that I can do." I didn't want to challenge him again, I was afraid to see his best. "But then again, you might die of fear if I keep going." The victory in his voice was so tempting to challenge, but I knew I shouldn't push it.

"You know, you _could_ get off me." Because somebody might walk in and get the wrong idea, I added mentally. He laughed again, pressing himself closer, as if that were even possible.

"I could, but I'm not sure if I want to. You're comfy." I growled. I wasn't a pillow!

"Kimbley, get off before I _show_ you why they call me the Holy Alchemist." He finally did release his weight from me, but not because he felt threatened.

"Why _do_ they call you that? You never told me." He reminded me of earlier this morning. I shrugged. Truly, I wasn't sure why I had been given the title. "C'mon Faythe, spill."

"I don't see any reason to. It's just a name." He slouched beside me on the seat, as I glanced out the window. He let out a sigh.

"Do you not trust me?" He pleaded, causing me to look over at him with false sympathy.

"Not really, no." In a joking manner, his jaw dropped.

"After all we've been through!" I laughed at his mock horror.

"So then, what do you wanna know?"

Kimbley and I had talked until the train had stopped. He basically had asked about my life story. Why I was in the military, what I wanted to be instead, my friends and family, and so many more things. Heck, he could practically write a biography about me, but it's not like anybody would read it anyways. Still, he knew everything about me, but I knew nothing of him. When I'd asked, he'd reply with 'It's nothing of importance.'

We arrived to our designated camp area, which looked like a regular campsite in a desert. There were many rows of tents, designed for the regular soldiers, but there were 4 tents designed for us, excluding the meeting room and the showering area. I wasn't too fond at the thought of some of us having to share tents.

"All alchemists, report to the meeting room immediately!" Lieutenant Colonel Gran was already on top of the case. I left from Kimbley's cart on the train and went to Roy's to grab my tote bag.

"Where were you?" He asked, yawning slightly at the end. I shrugged.

"Here and there." He eyed me suspiciously, but knew that trying to press it wouldn't get him anywhere. "I'm fine." I added, just so he wouldn't become a mother on me. I caught Roy rolling his eyes as we exited the train, and walked together to the meeting room.

"Each of you will share a tent with one of your partners, not including Armstrong or myself." Lt. Colonel Gran announced. They were probably too big to share a tent with anyone, anyways. "In Tent C9 will be Crimson and Holy, while Armstrong is in C10, and Flame and Crystal in C7." I could already feel Kimbley's smirk. Wonderful. "**Dismissed!**"

* * *

I had my side of the tent, already set and designed to seek my desires. It wasn't much, mostly it was just my items being splayed across one of the tables. I did, however, manage to bring a few pencils and a sketchpad, for the days commands weren't being given like today. Kimbley was nowhere in sight, although I didn't mind that much. The silence was calming, tranquilizing almost. I thought now might be the perfect opportunity to add in a sketch to my collection before actually heading off into battle.

The time had been nice, not hearing a million questions being rushed at me. Within my time limit, I had managed to complete a brand new sketch of a bird taking off into a sunset, and a couple sitting on a bench. The woman had her arm held up, as if she had the bird resting along her fingers and released it. The man was doing nothing particularly special, just watching his wonderful partner.

"You're quite talented."

"Ahh!" I literally jumped three feet in the air, my sketch pad falling onto the bed, whereas there was enough space for Kimbley to catch me. "Kimbley! Did you have to scare me?" He laughed before dropping me onto my bed, careful not to destroy my recent creation.

"Sorry." His sarcasm dripping from his tone. My eyes rolled, as he turned away with a huff. I wanted to ask him why the hell he was here, but I suddenly remembered him and I were to be roommates. Wonderful.

"Where did you learn to draw like that?" His curiosity seemed to get the better of him.

"Dunno, natural talent, I suppose." I answered with a shrug, he grinned.

"What other 'natural talents' do you have?" I cocked my eyebrow, not sure if his double meaning was what I think it was.

"And what exactly do you mean by that Kimbley?" He laughed with a snort and said nothing. Our conversation had stopped from there, and I felt I could finally relax completely. I placed my sketch book and other artistic materials onto one of my tables, and collapsed on my bed.

I hadn't awoken until the next day; I must have been exhausted. My roommate laid still in his bed, I was debating to give him a rude awakening or be fair and let him sleep. The second idea had stained my thoughts. Making my bed, I grabbed my uniform from the table beside it. Whilst standing on the balls of my feet, I exited my tent and headed towards the makeshift showers. These makeshift objects were sorry excuses for showers, hell they barely had walls. I had to cover myself making a sand wall!

"Stupid friggin' shower." I muttered, walking back into my tent with my already drying hair. First day, war hasn't even started, and I already hated being here. The water had stopped just as I finished with my hair, I hadn't washed my body yet. I still felt gross.

"Alright, why is the sweet little angel mumbling and grumbling to herself?" Kimbley asked playfully as I entered our tent. Seems like he just woke up.

"The shower's a bitch." I muttered in disgust; he let out a howl of laughter. I sat on the edge of my bed, brushing my mahogany locks into their normal array. They were parted on the far right, my bangs sweeping over my left eyebrow, and somehow resting on my eyelashes. The last and final touches went on, with a thin film of eyeliner on my lower lid, and two coats of mascara.

"I don't get why you bother trying to look all pretty when we're going out to war." Kimbley commented, grabbing his uniform in preparation for a shower. "You're probably going to end up becoming blood-stained anyways."

I tried not to let his words bother me. "If I'm going to be killing," I moved onto my opposing eyelashes, making the black look beyond noticeable. "I may as well do it in style, right?" He laughed before exiting our tent.

* * *

One by one, the State Alchemists filed into the meeting tent; apparently Gran had something he wanted to run by us, before we were ready to kill. I wasn't particularly fond of having to go through with this, but I was a soldier. It was my duty to do as I was told, right?

I sat idly on a crate, while Mustang was standing in front of me, Kimbley across. He was filing his nails. "Oh, and I'm the one whose trying to look pretty?" He ignored my rude remark, shaping his nails perfectly. Colonel Gran looked up as the sound of the vinyl tent door opened. Marcoh walked in with a small suitcase type of luggage. I wasn't exactly paying attention, I only picked up on a few words. All I was truly aware of, was that each of us were given a strange red stone, the item that was confined to his casing, and the stone had been added to costume jewelry. Roy wore his like a ring, which gave me an idea. I hastily slid off my boot and placed my own small alchemic ring onto a toe, and slid my boot back on.

"Well then, what are you standing around for, **move out men**!" We had no choice, but to obey.

* * *

That's all for now, I'm happy to have finally updated, although I'm not even sure if anyone's reading this.

Err Disclaimer! I do not own any publicly recognizable characters, objects, or songs. I do, however, Own Faythe and Caden Chevalier. You steal them, and I'll have Gluttony eat chuu O:


	3. Burn

_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves began to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you**  
Homecoming, Hey Monday**_

_Chapter Three: Burn_

* * *

Since I myself wasn't exactly one hundred percent sure, I watched the other alchemists engage in their orders. Roy looked as if he wanted to shoot himself in the foot, being pained as he watched the soldiers and civilians of Ishbal perish. Alex had been unreadable, for once. But, knowing the almighty Alex Louis Armstrong, he sure as hell couldn't be enjoying this. Basque Gran seemed to be having fun, but that's because I'm assuming he just has no life. All he does is work and kiss ass. And of course, Kimbley.

He looked like he had just won the Lotto of four different countries. He truly was…_enjoying himself._. His smile, his laughter, his eyes were blazing with joy. It wasn't scary at all.

_It was terrifying._

"Holy! Do as you are told or I'll have you arrested for insubordination!" I snapped out of my harsh daze, before focusing on the job at hand. My body noted that air the held little moisture, making it harder for me to be able to transmute something out of it. With a relief of held breath, I touched my hand to my left shoulder blade, activating the flow of life on my transmutation circle. I could sense the moisture in the air thickening, the chemical bonds in them packing tightly together. Through the stages of liquid they went, from Gas, to Liquid, to a new formed Solid.

Still holding onto my shoulder blade, I managed to control the ice particles in the air, and move them into the unsuspecting Ishbalan soldiers, women, and children. The diamond miniature daggers no longer held their clear color, and were now stained with crimson. I felt tears threaten to spill over the dam that had formed as I watched the little children scream and cry as the ice daggers pierced through them rapidly and repeatedly.

My heart felt heavy, I couldn't keep this up. Why was I doing this? I was killing and murdering innocent children and other civilians. My knees gave out as I watched and heard their cries, over and over again.

"I-I'm so sorry," I whispered to nothing in particular, until I heard footsteps approaching my side.

"It's okay." I heard Roy murmur while I cried. The cries of the Ishbalan's had died down, and I could hear the disgust in Gran's voice. I wanted to snap at him for being so inconsiderate, but this was war. With a sniffle, I looked around noticing each of the alchemists' eyes were on me.

"Where's Kimbley?" Noticing his over excited smirk had been of absence. Roy looked trapped.

"He, uh-" He was cut off with a sound of a boom, making me look at Roy.

"He, _what_, Roy?" He glanced in the direction of the explosion, seeing a small cloud fill the air.

"He's out of control, Faythe." Picking myself off the floor, I dusted away the dirt off my uniform before breaking out into a sprint in the direction of the explosion.

"Major Chevalier, we're going to have to ask you to stop right there. This area is off limits while the superiors apprehend Crimson." My eyes widened. What trouble had he gotten into now?

"As your superior officer, I command you all to get the hell out of my way!" I barked to the sea of lower ranking sergeants. They still made no motion to move, while the one in front held a bazooka to my face. I glared at the inside of the barrel.

"Sorry Sir, we have orders not to let anyone through." I really didn't want to have to do this. But I just needed to make sure he was okay. I grasped the transmutation circle on my back, the water in my body had molded together with the moisture on my skin. It stung to feel everything mold into these wings I had invented, but in the end I knew this would be worth it.

I had dropped in not far from where Kimbley was fighting for freedom. The superiors definitely weren't happy to see a lower ranking officer interfering.

"Holy, step away from Crimson, or you too will be apprehended." I just ignored them.

"Kimbley, what the fuck did you do?" I screeched. I wasn't sure why I was in such a blind rage. The air of war? Or the fact that I killed innocent lives? But I finally noted that Kimbley hadn't responded. I looked through his topaz orbs, but found nothing of consciousness. One by one or few by few, he had taken out the superior officers.

"Kimbley, stop!" His hand reached for another, but I could no longer take the sounds of explosions. I wasn't able to tear his hand away from blowing up flesh, only able to divert it from its original target.

"Faythe!" Roy cut his way through the crowd, along with Armstrong at his aid, and was at my side. "Are you okay?" He asked, trying to turn me so I wasn't face down in the sand.

"My…arm." The words had taken me more than a moment to get out, Armstrong lifted my arm, examining the fresh wound.

"It isn't badly injured, not compared to Kimbley's other attacks." He announced, looking to Roy. He nodded in response. My eyes opened, ignoring the pain as I looked at Kimbley intently. He said nothing, but I could finally notice that reality had struck him. The other military officers had seen this as an opportunity to apprehend him. He gave in without a fight, but not without a last glance.

"My own art." He murmured low enough for only me to hear, before being taken into custody.

* * *

It had been over five years since that fateful day. I had constantly holed up in the temporary dormitory I was provided during those oh so long days. As I lay, sprawled out among the soft couch, I could hear the door open, making me tear my arm away from my eyes.

"Faythe," Roy started. "You can't just keep moping." He was constantly obsessing over my concern over Kimbley. In Roy's eyes, he was a psychopathic murderer that had almost attempted to kill me back in Ishbal. But it made no difference to me. Kimbley had tried to understand my well being, so he had to have shred of humanity in him

"You'll lose you're sanity if you keep this up." I laughed bitterly, propping myself up on one arm.

"Funny, I didn't know I still had it." I smirked all knowingly as he took a seat in the arm chair nearby.

"Faythe, that's not funny," He hissed, looking intently into my forest hued eyes. "Has he truly robbed you of your senses?"

"No Roy," I tore my eyes away to avoid the smoldering gaze. "I don't know how to explain it, but I knew that he wasn't really bad from the start."

"Yes Faythe, he's a wonderful man, that's why he almost killed you and is now a rotting corpse!" I was taken aback with his harsh words, but let them run right through me.

"You just don't know, Roy."

* * *

My military life had been nothing but a broken record. Each day had been put on repeat one too many times, excluding the occasional date or night out with Lt. Hawkeye. I had dated many of the military men, but it just seems that none of them could ever hold my interest. Either that or Roy would threaten them. Like Havoc for starters. It seems like Roy loves to make his life a living hell.

I continued to question my all too pathetic life while my much younger friends had their noses deep into their research. The objective itself was the work of the devil; why Roy would let the Elric's stain their hands with it was beyond me. But these boys were like my other little brothers, just like Caden. As a big sister, I knew it was best to just wait and let them make their decisions before telling them anything.

I had almost achieved my forsaken slumber, until I could hear Edward slam his hand and auto-mail on the coffee table. It had creaked underneath the pressure being exerted from the mechanical limb. My head had snapped from its resting place.

"Now I know why they call this the Devil's errand." He hissed. "Why the researchers abandoned their work or were driven insane." I waited, although I knew he had figured out the secret.

"The last ingredient, is live human beings." I let out a breath, knowing Ed wouldn't quit, although he sure wanted to act like he did.

We had gone over it all together, along with Ross and Bloch. Although Maria had said to let the grown-up's handle it from here, Ed would never listen to that. I had just falsely slept on the boys' couch, waiting patiently for them to attempt their escape.

"C'mon Al." I figured now would be the best time to act. With the silence I had been graced with as a State Alchemist, I managed to reach the window and pull on Edward's braid, making him look up at me with angered eyes.

"You're not going anywhere," I made it sound as stern as I could possibly muster. "Not without me." I added softly, making him give me that usual determined gaze.

* * *

Breaking into Laboratory 5 was a cinch, but being separated wasn't something I had banked on. Al and I stayed behind, fighting against a whack-job empty armor. I'm not insulting Al since Al's actually sane. The other suit, who called himself Barry the Chopper, was just one sugary bowl of Fruit Loops. Not even kidding. But, Al and I had managed to fight him off, with the help of Scar who had randomly dropped in on the battle. Now Al and I were aimlessly wandering around in hopes to accidentally bump into Ed.

Currently, we were resided in a plain room that contained nothing but a four-walled crimson structure. Faintly, I caught wind of footsteps that were bound to be heading to this room.

"Quick, hide!" I hissed towards Alphonse. He got behind the back crimson wall, as did I. The footsteps came closer, now an outline was visible. It was a man, clad in a military uniform with tanned skin and a black mustache. Okay, there was no way in hell Basque Gran came back to life after having his brains get exploded!

The imitation Brigadier General had pushed a button, and the mechanical whirring filled the room. I couldn't be too sure of what was going on, but I couldn't risk getting caught. The fact that someone had to impersonate Basque was reason enough to stay hidden. I could hear the fake bark an order, but I paid no mind to it. I was searching in the dark for the button that was pushed. From what I could tell, it was a button that we had missed when we first walked into here. The imitation had walked out of the room, the mechanical whirring singing again.

"C'mon Al." He nodded, hastily following after me. I walked up to the button and the exact moment I was about to push the thing.

_**BOOM**_

"Oh wonderful." I muttered under my breath before turning around. Al was no longer in my line of vision. "Al?" I called through the smoke, although I truly couldn't see much. "Alphonse!" I called out again, still, nothing sounded.

"Why didn't you tell me there were other scientists!" I could hear the familiar voice hiss through the smoke and debris.

"Edward?" I called out as the smoke finally began to clear up.

"Faythe?" He took a step forward, I was finally able to see him. "Where's Alphonse?" He asked. I froze for a second.

"I was, uh, looking for him a moment ago, but I can't seem to find him anymore." I laughed sheepishly, my hand rubbing my neck while Ed's usually short temper had fused off at me

"You **lost** him! How the hell do you lose a 10 ft tall suit of armor Faythe!"

"Well excuse me! It's not my fault the building fuc-" The dark laughter had caused me to stop, making me glance behind me.

"Faythe, as in Faythe H. Chevalier?" The other prisoners looked to a man who was seated Indian style, his hair hanging over his face.

"Uh, yes?" I asked quizzically, looking to the strange prisoner. Once again, he chuckled, even more ominously than before.

"It's been sometime, hasn't it?"

"Wait a mother fuckin' minute," I walked over to him and bent down to be eye level with him. "Kimbley?" He looked up, his topaz as smoldering as ever. His smirk was accented with his stubble.

"Bingo."

The breath was in my windpipe as I stared at the man I had nightmares about. I couldn't get a single question out the right way, his smirked grew wider as I stumbled over confusion.

"I thought you were dead." I murmured sadly, mimicking the way he was sitting.

"I was actually looking forward to an execution," There was a hint of laughter in his voice. "But apparently the world has other plans for me." I couldn't look him directly in the eye, it was too…I don't know. I suppose I was afraid to think of the past. To think of me killing the innocent. To think of watching my friend doing the same. Plenty of reasons, I figured.

"What are you doing here?" Kimbley chirped, trying to make eye contact. I looked over to Edward, who was trying to negotiate making the stone or something.

"My little brothers, or two boy's who really seem to fit the role." He chuckled again, making me over look at him. I was going to say something, but my mind went blank, and I had no memory of what I was going to say. I noted Kimbley wasn't starting at my face or anywhere near my face. He was staring at my arm.

"It's still there." I whispered, rolling up my military jacket's sleeve. The whitened scar ran up my entire arm until the shoulder hit. I could hear Kimbley grunt slightly, before running a finger along the scar.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" For a moment, I thought he was being sarcastic. But, knowing Kimbley, he was one hundred percent serious.

"I can't say it's my number one piece of art," I paused slightly, finally looking Kimbley in the eyes. I brushed away some of his greasy bangs before smiling sorrowfully. "But it's definitely one of my favorites." I murmured.

The bright blue light that had enveloped Edward had disturbed our reunion. Kimbley scowled in the direction of the young teenager, then looked to me. "You'd better go." He hissed. I looked from him to Ed, unsure of what I wanted more at the moment.

"Go!" He barked. With one more glance, I ran off the transmutation circle, while Maria tried to control Edward. I watched as the prisoner's scrambled, save for Kimbley who just walked off like a regular person. I sighed, watching as he made his escape, knowing it would be the last time for a while I would be seeing him.

* * *

I sat in the mess hall, barely picking at my food with a fork. I couldn't get that entire meeting out of my head. But who would be able to? I thought he was dead for God's sake! The shadow that was currently looming over me wasn't just metaphorical. I glanced up, noticing Hughes smiling down. My eyes rolled as I brought them back to my barely touched dinner.

"Faythe…what happened?" He asked solemnly. My fingers went numb, I almost dropped my fork.

"He…he was there. And alive." Hughes wasn't exactly able to register why I had to say it with pain in my voice, I wasn't sure either. "I think he didn't want to see me." I added quietly, remember the fact that he wanted to die. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Faythe that's impossible. He couldn't hate someone he was dying to meet since she joined the Alchemy program." My forest shaded eyes stared directly at him

"What on Earth are you talking about, Maes?" He let out a light chuckle.

"I meant what I said." That definitely got me thinking. Is that why he talked to me that day? Why he spent two days straight constantly trying to figure me out? This had my head spinning in circles, the room moving a lot faster than it should. I groaned, moving my plate aside and resting my head on the table.

"Maes, I feel like passing out." I grumbled.

"What? Aw hell, Armstrong!" Last I remember was Alex coming in and picking me up. I ended up over his shoulder, my eyes soaked in drowsiness.

* * *

I was at home, in my comfortable king sized bed. With a quick glance at the clock, I was able to note that it was around one in the afternoon. With a swing of my legs, I sat right side up at the edge of my bed, my right hand pressed to my forehead. The footsteps that sounded from beyond the were thudding and pounding in my head. The door squeaked open, as Caden peaked his head in.

"How are you feeling, sis?" I groaned in response, causing him to chuckle. He stepped all the way in, a tray containing a large bowl of soup, a long glass of tea, and some fruit on the side filling his hands.

"How long was I out, Caden?" I asked as I got back in bed, pulling the blanket over my pajama clad body. He placed the tray among my lap and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Not too long, just about a day." I sighed of relief and blew on my soup, hoping it wasn't too hot. Caden laughed, noting the little baby sips I was taking. I scowled slightly before bringing the spoon to my mouth, savoring the taste. He laughed again before walking out my bedroom door, leaving me to revel in my thoughts.

"Faythe, phone call!" Caden shouted from downstairs. I swear, I knew fifteen-year-olds were loud, but Caden's voice just killed my ears.

"Coming!" I removed the tray from my lap and placed it off to the side before standing to my feet. Without hurting myself, I managed to rush down the stairs and snatch the phone away from Caden, making him roll his eyes.

"Faythe speaking."

"Uh, Faythe? It's Jean." I giggled silently to myself, already know what he was going to ask. He only called himself 'Jean' when he wanted to be formal.

"What's up?"

"Err, well I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight?" He paused for a second before rushing to add, "Not like a date, it could just be a friendly get together if you want." I giggled again, almost like a little high school girl.

"Sure thing Jean, it sounds great."

"Alright, I'll come and pick you up at around 7?"

"Great, see ya then."

* * *

Seven rolled around much faster than I thought it would. I was still applying my make-up when Havoc rang the door bell. I wasn't exactly ready so I had to yell, "Caden, could you get that?" I was busy rubbing eyeliner around the perimeter around my eyes, aiming for a faded and smoky effect. I rushed to add both coats of mascara on, and finally slid my heels on. Havoc whistled when I walked down the stairs, making me laugh.

"Nice to see you too." I kissed his cheek, while Caden rolled his eyes. "Only have a light snack if you get hungry, and get to bed before 11." I hissed at Caden.

"Yes, mother." He mumbled sarcastically before going back to the TV. I laughed again before Havoc had my hand in his.

"Shall we go?" I nodded to him before walking away with him, shutting the front door. The wind flapped my skirt slightly, making me shiver slightly. With his free hand, Havoc held open the passengers door for me, making me thank him politely.

"So where are we going?" I asked casually, looking out the window at the passing scenery.

"I figured a nice quiet dinner would be suiting, and then maybe out for a drink?" He grinned slyly, knowing what a drink did to me. It wasn't that I couldn't hold my own weight, no. I just got really crazy and hyped up like a kid that's had one too many Pixie Stix.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I asked with laugh, making Havoc join me.

"Why? Are you seducible?" We laughed even more.

"Not one bit."

* * *

The dinner was marvelous and going to the bar was more than fun. The fact that it was karaoke bar made it even funnier. Guys that were beyond the point of drunk were stumbling over the stage, incoherently singing into the microphone. I wasn't exactly sober myself, but I couldn't say I wasn't aware of what was going on.

"You suck!" I screamed at the current singer, who was mumbling something or other about his friend's mom or something. Without hesitation, I took a beer cap and threw at the guy, others had followed suit.

"Why don't you go up and sing, Faythe?" Havoc slurred, and I looked at him confused.

"Jean, I don't sing." He laughed.

"Every girl sings, especially in the shower." He wiggled his eyebrows with the comment, making me laugh and pat him on the head.

"You would know that," He looked at me with a small pout forming over his cigarette. "I don't sing Havoc."

"Oh c'mon Faythe, sing! For me!" Soon enough the entire crowd had gotten worked up and was chanting.

"Oh my god! Fine!" Havoc jeered while others clapped, before he kissed my cheek. "Anyone have a guitar?" I asked while making my way towards the stage. The stage hand had ran towards me, an acoustic guitar in his hand. I thanked him quietly while strapping it around, and playing a soft melody.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past two in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days_

_Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together, but two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs_

_Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in_

I was cut short as the singing and playing was collided with a crash, coming from out into the crowd. The limelight was still on me, but began to cloud with debris. With a growl I set down my guitar and ran straight into the commotion.

"Jean!" I called out, hoping I could find him. All I heard were slurred screams and laughter. Someone must've been more than tipsy to be laughing at the moment. "Jean!" I called out again, but still heard the same thing. With a hiss, I smashed a nearby beer mug, molding the brewed liquid into an unrefined looking weapon. Whoever did this definitely wasn't one to be taken lightly.

"Jean Havoc!" I screamed for the millionth time, before I finally heard a groan in response. I followed to where the acute sound came from, and was at his side.

"Ah, there you are Holy," My body froze, and it wasn't because of alchemy. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"C-crimson?" He shrugged in a false bashfulness, as if he were just praised. "Crimson, what the hell are you doing here!" He laughed each time he took a step closer. I bit my lip in anger and nervousness. Honestly, why _was_ he here? His all knowing smirk bothered me with every step.

"That's for me to know," He bent his face down to be eye level with me. "And for you to find out."

* * *

**Author's note:** Glad to know that I'm getting more feedback[: This chapter would have been out sooner, until my computer decided to be a bitch and crash the original file for this. Oh well, i managed to retype it in two days. Go me! Anyways, I really liked this chapter. Reviews would be wonderful[:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any publicly recognisable characters, places, objects, etc. I do not own the "Are you seducible" quote; that belongs to Nicholas Sparks. I do, however, own Faythe and Caden Chevalier. You steal them, and I **will** release Gluttony on you[:


	4. Obsession

_And this is my reaction  
To everything I fear  
Cause I've been going crazy  
I don't want to waste another minute here**  
Weightless, All Time Low**_

_Chapter Four: Obsession_

* * *

I'd been treated like dirt, acted as if I were on a leash, and ordered to do things I resent now. But never _once_ in my life was I a sack of potatoes. I guess there's always room to try something new, but being captured wasn't exactly on my list.

"Kimbley, you can put me down ya know, I'm not going to run." He chuckled before the grip around my lower back tightened.

"No can do, sweetheart. Just because you say you're not going to run doesn't mean I can trust you." I growled in frustration before repeatedly pounding on his back. I screamed and wailed, trying to make him release me. All he did was laugh. After I realized it was futile, I stopped struggling, his grip around my back relaxing a bit.

"Kimbley, can you at least tell me where we're going?" I pleaded quietly. With a slight groan, he set me down on the floor, before scooping me up from underneath my knees. "Why the change in position?"

"I can't tell you where we're going. And it's easier for both of us if I just carried you like this." I took his answer honestly, cause I really didn't want to find out if he was lying or anything. I bit my lip. If we were going somewhere far, I wanted to let Caden know first.

"Wait…Can I go to my house first?" He let out an aggravated sigh before grunting.

"Give me the directions." He muttered.

"It's right here." I whispered into the night, the cool air still hitting my face. He let me down, but still had a hand around my wrist so I wouldn't run. Pulling a key from my purse, I opened the door and glanced around. All the lights were out, so Caden must've already been asleep. Tugging gently at Kimbley's hand, I walked up the stairs, the steps creaking in protest.

I went down the hall and into Caden's room, hoping I hadn't disturbed his rest. No such luck.

"Faythe…?" I could feel my breath get caught in my throat as I kneeled down by his bedside, like I used to when he was so much younger.

"Caden, I might be gone for a little while. I'm not sure how long, but if you need anything, call Aunt Lacey okay?" Everything came out a rushed whisper as small tears dropped from my eyes.

"Where are you going?" He croaked, making more tears fall out.

"I don't know, but please, don't worry." With my free hand, I held his until I felt it go limp. I took my hand away and wiped the tears' tracks left on my face before turning to Kimbley. "We can go now." I whispered. He pulled me to be at eye level with him, before he took one of his thumbs and wiped a fresh fallen tear.

As quietly as we could, we left Caden's room, and were back out into the chilled night once again.

After a long silence, I just had to ask. It was beginning to eat away at me. "Kimbley…Why are you doing this to me?"

For the first time throughout the whole time he carried me, he actually looked down at me. "What are you talking about, Holy?" I sighed, not wanting to let him know I had nightmares about him. That I even dreamed of him. He had haunted me ever since I caught wind of his so-called execution.

"Never mind." I muttered, folding my arms. I noticed where we stopped, before raising my eyebrows. "A train station?" Kimbley was talking incoherently to the ticket master, before grabbing two tickets for us. My heart was beating faster and faster as we neared the train. Where exactly was he taking me that would require a train?

"Where the hell are we going?" I hissed, he just chuckled before settling me down in a seat, right beside him.

"Don't worry about it." He said with an all too happy smile. I groaned, leaning my head against the window, singing softly to myself. Hopefully, I would fall asleep and wake up at home in my bed. My eyes were beginning to flicker on and off, sleep just begging to take over.

"You can go to sleep you know," Kimbley pointed out. "I'm not going to murder you while you sleep." I laughed sarcastically before cuddling up to the window. He clicked his tongue in annoyance before pulling me into his lap.

"I just said I'm not going to kill you, so don't use the window as a pillow." He shifted around so that he was laying against the window, I was still seated comfortably in his lap. He was definitely warmer than the regular seats on a train, and he was a lot comfier.

"Why are you doing this?" I murmured drowsily, leaning my head back onto his shoulder.

"Don't question it, just enjoy it." He was mumbling into my hair, almost making it impossible for me to stay awake.

* * *

Just like the previous day, I had woke up in a bed, although it wasn't nearly as big or as comfy as mine. The bed was around a full sized, and had a faded red cover on. Considering I was excruciatingly warm, I immediately threw the covers off my body, a protesting groan coming from beside me. In alarm, I looked to my side, noticing Kimbley's head buried half way deep into the pillow beside mine.

"Can you lay back down? For like, another five minutes?" He mumbled incoherently. I shot him an odd expression, although he probably couldn't see it, before complying and laid down with my back to him. He had an arm hooked around my waist. "Why are you up so early?" He mumbled again. He was beginning to aggravate me. I really did feel like a prisoner, shackled to this person that could blow me up in three seconds.

"It's not early, it's already 10 o'clock." I whispered. If I were Kimbley, I'd be pissed with someone talking loudly while I tried to sleep.

"That's early, go back to sleep." The arm around my waist gripped even tighter, pulling my back to his chest.

"I'm fine." I whispered again. He groaned a little before trying to make me turn over. Apparently, he had no strength in the morning. With a light sigh, I rolled over, facing Kimbley.

"Do you hate me?" He asked in full seriousness, putting the hand from around my waist to caress my face. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Do you want me to?" I retorted, wondering why now of all times, he would think I hated him.

"I kidnapped you in the middle of a date, took you away from Central, made you leave you brother at home, and you don't hate me?" I thought of what Hughes had told me yesterday. He didn't hate me, so why should I hate him? Once again, I shook my head.

"Go back to sleep." I ordered softly, just so he wouldn't keep stressing about whether or not I hated him. He nodded, tearing the hand from my face back around my waist.

* * *

"You can wake up now, sweetheart." I groaned, with a now pounding headache awaking me from the dream world I had began to love so much. My eyes opened to Kimbley's smirking face, making me want to shut my eyes again. There were days when I loved hearing this guy ask me questions and give me attention. Other times, I wanted to freeze him into hell.

"Oh my god Kimbley, go away!" I mumbled, throwing another pillow over my face. He chuckled before taking it off, his currently wet bangs dangling over my face. With a growl, I pushed him over, sitting at the edge of the bed. "I need a shower." I muttered lowly.

"Kimbley, do I have any spare clothes to change into?" I _really_ hoped I did. If I didn't I probably would have screamed right into his ear.

"Yeah, hold on." I finally noted that he was walking around with a just a towel on around his waist. It bothered me that he hadn't bothered to put his clothes on before he woke me up. They better be on before I get out of the shower. "Knock yourself out." He tossed very plain looking clothes onto the bed, but they at least they looked comfortable.

"Thanks." I stole the white tank top and black shorts from the bed and fled to the shower. Much to my dismay, I realized I would have to reuse my undergarments, until I found a shop to buy myself more clothes.

I came right back out of the shower, my hair dripping slightly onto the towel wrapped around my shoulders. Since there was a lack of toiletries around here, I had to use my hands to comb through my hair. I groaned, knowing my hair was going to look like crap when it dried.

"Are you ready to go?" I cocked an eyebrow, my fingers still tangled in my hair.

"Go where?"

"You need to come and meet everyone." He stood beside me, running his fingers through my hair to get my hand out. "I got it." He muttered, combing out all the knots in my damp locks. When all the knots and clumps were out, he stuck out an arm. "Ready?" He repeated. With a nod, I grabbed onto his arm and walked out the room along his side.

* * *

"Ah, so the girl's awake now?" I scowled at the comment. I had a name, and even if these people didn't know me, Kimbley would have mentioned it. When we had entered the main area, I noted a muscular man with short spiky hair surrounded by women. There were also a few standing around, seeming overly alert to their surroundings for no particular reason

"Well, bring her here!" The man jeered with a smile. He had sharp, razor like shark teeth. I felt Kimbley pull his arm away from mine, and nudge me towards the man. For a short moment, I scowled at him, before looking to the strange man.

"And what's your name, doll?" I wanted to roll my eyes, but I wasn't exactly sure what this man was capable of. He could most likely kill me.

"Faythe."

"Aw, such a beautiful name," His grin grew wider. "for a beautiful girl."

"Thank you." I responded shortly.

"It's no wonder Kimbley wanted to keep you here." My eyes went wide before I turned to Kimbley. He looked as if he wasn't paying attention. I growled lowly at him. So this was _his_ idea? I thought for sure it would be this guy, surrounded by whores.

"Oh right, where are my manners? You can call me Greed." I nodded slightly, before walking back to Kimbley.

"Will you come with me?" I whispered, so nobody else could hear me. I didn't want them to get the wrong idea and think I was trying to escape.

"Where?" By now, he had pulled me away to the bar and away from Greed.

"Just to get some clothes, and things like that." He nodded, pulling me by the hand.

"We'll be back later." Kimbley announced to Greed, who waved it off as a simple nothing. Just like earlier this morning, he had me by the arm.

Kimbley was leading me down a dusty street to where he had purchased the clothes I was currently wearing. It was a little more than awkward, and the tension in the air was thick.

"Are you mad at me?" He finally asked, the bitter air growing even thicker.

"I should be, but I'm not," I finally concluded. "I'm just really confused."

"About what?" I pretended to be deep in thought, but I most definitely wasn't. I was just trying to figure out how I should word this to him without sounding rude.

"Why is it that you wanted to bring me here?" He had stopped, as well as I did. I looked him dead in the golden eyes. Now he seemed to be the one deep in thought. Since when could a simple question stop the infamous Crimson Alchemist?

"I'll tell you by the end of the night," He finally snapped out of his lost thoughts. "I promise." I sighed, knowing that I would just have to be patient with him first.

"Alright then." Without a second thought, I grabbed his hand and began walking towards the small apparel store that Kimbley had directed us to.

I figured regular clothes would be best to buy first, considering I really didn't want to have to buy undergarments with Kimbley around. I looked for a variety of casual wear, along with pajamas for however many nights I would be staying here.

"You know, you could wait outside or something. I know guys hate shopping." He chuckled before gripping the arm around my waist tighter.

"Not a chance. You'll run any opportunity you've got." My eyes rolled.

"Yes Kimbley, because I can run when you're outside and could stop me before I get far." My sarcasm dripped heavily like venom. He sighed before reluctantly pulled his arm away from me.

"Alright, you can shop however long you like, it's on me." I was about to open my mouth to protest from him, but he covered my mouth with his hand. "Here's a blank check, just fill in the amount." He slipped a folded piece of paper into my hand. "If you run, I'll drag your ass back faster than you can say my name." I nodded, making him release my mouth. "Have fun." He added seriously before pressing his lips to my forehead.

"R-right."

* * *

_'What the fucking hell was that!' _My head continuously screamed as I tried to find clothes to suit my tastes. Sure, it was only on the forehead, but a kiss is still a kiss! I was flustered and embarrassed, and he probably didn't even notice. I groaned loudly, although I was still shopping. I found a few decent things, nice looking blouses and cardigan jackets. Along with that, I had gotten a few shorts for those hot days, and two pairs of tight jeans. Now, for the final part. Lingerie.

There wasn't much of a selection. Just a few color sets, a couple with patterns. Feeling the teenager rise in me, I had gone with patterned sets, adoring the little shapes on the bras and underwear. No matter what I looked at, my mind was absolutely _stuck_ on what Kimbley had done. I desperately wanted to scream right now, but I knew it wasn't the time for it.

"Is this all for you today?" The cashier asked with a sweet smile. I mumbled a 'Yes' before pulling out the blank check Kimbley had given me. I grabbed a pen from the counter that was usually used for signing the receipt, and filled in the check that the cashier told me.

"Thank you, come again." Her sickly sweet smile had me off in a flash. Just as Kimbley had promised, he was laying down on a bench in front of the shop, causing me to raise an eyebrow at him.

"You were begging me to let you sleep in, and you're still tired?" I mused, making him sit up immediately. He yawned before scooting over, allowing me to sit beside him.

"I thought you'd be longer." He finally answered, glancing at the two bags I had walked out of the shop with.

"Nah, I'm not in a shopping mood." _'And I can't think straight thanks to you'_. I added mentally, like hell I'd let him know that. He nodded, enjoying the silence created by the both of us

"How about we go out to lunch?" He asked finally after I had checked through to make sure I had everything I wanted. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"For what reason?" I felt rude being so suspicious, but he is infamous. He chuckled before standing in front of me, holding his hand out for mine.

"Consider it a present for not bitching when I took you." I laughed before taking his offered hand.

"I suppose that's a good reason." Kimbley had taken both my shopping bags with his free hand, and linked his with mine. It was nice to see Kimbley acting like a normal person, and it made me wonder if he had multiple personality disorder. The infamous Crimson Alchemist was known for blowing up everything he touched, but the one I was here with was just…definitely not him.

We were seated, while I was curiously glancing at the scenery. It wasn't beautiful, it wasn't disgusting, it was just interesting. There was no beautiful lake that would make someone remember this place forever, but what had caught my eye was the dusty streets that opposed the beautifully clear sky.

"I swear, you have ADD or something." I scowled at Kimbley before finding a small pebble to throw at him.

"And I swear, I'm waiting for the moment you're going to blow me up." He chuckled before taking the pebble and throwing it back at you; only this time it exploded. "That doesn't count." With a slight grimace, I had taken a bit from my plate and threw it back. I felt like I was back with my parents, and Caden was still a baby. He used to throw his food at me constantly, while I would throw back much smaller pieces until my parents would scold me for acting so childish. He growled before kicking me from underneath the table.

"Will you cut that out?" With a pout, I leaned back in my chair and folded my arms. "You're acting like kid." He muttered.

"So?" I mumbled, looking once again at the scenery. He let out a groan.

"Let's just hurry up and get back." I swallowed my food before turning the accusations on him.

"_You're_ the one who offered lunch!"

"Only because you would have complained, dumb ass!" With anger surging through my veins, I stood up abruptly. I muttered a rainbow of colorful language. Who the hell does he think he is! I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to hit him, punch him and so much more. With an exasperated sigh, I made my way around the calm area. I had no idea where the hell I was, and I didn't know where I was going. I stopped at an open air market, bustling and full of people. All of the vendors seemed welcoming, but I stopped at a middle-aged woman's stall.

"Excuse me ma'am, but could you tell me where the train station is?" She gave me directions with a warm smile, and I was on my way again.

* * *

"One ticket to Central, on the name of Faythe Chevalier" I was more than thankful that the station had accepted tabs to the wealthy. Otherwise, I didn't have a single penny on me. I sat on the train in silence. I knew this ride was going to be a long and silent one, but I needed to go home. I wanted to see Caden, Roy, Riza and Havoc. I wanted to see everything right now, and that was only possible in my dreams.

With a groan, I slumped farther in my seat. I couldn't wait to get home. I could take a long and relaxing bubble bath, with candles burning along my bathroom counter. It sounded heavenly at the moment. I fell asleep, dreaming of a relaxing pomegranate scent that could be mistaken for reality and the thought of bubbles enveloping my pale body.

"Miss, it's time to wake up." I could hear the voices murmur beside me, but the muscles in my body made no motion to stir.

"I got her." Another voice had called. I could feel another body pull mine to theirs, my eyes barely fluttered open. I had managed to catch one glimpse of the train operators grabbing my bags, and following suit, but I was just absolutely clueless as where we were even going.

"Are you okay, Faythe?" I wasn't sure who the owner of the voice right now, but I for sure had felt like I just died and was currently residing in heaven. I was swallowed by nothing but comfort. The scent of vanilla and pomegranate stung my nostrils, along with the burning gasoline used to ignite God's delightful scent. I groaned, the harshness in my voice sounding unfamiliar to me. The muscles in my eyes tried to perk up from their sleep, until I was finally able to uncover the mysterious face.

"Jean?" I could barely make my voice come out above a whisper. "What are you doing here?" He frowned slightly, the cigarette resting in the corner of his mouth dropping along with it.

"I brought you home. There was word about your arrival from the ticket masters, talking about how the tab had to be transferred and what not." Before I could separate my lips to speak, he laid beside me, looking me hard in the eye.

"Where have you been?" All seriousness was plastered on his face, his cigarette was burnt out and now resting on my nightstand. My emerald hued eyes almost rolled off from their sockets. I couldn't tell him, not at all. I shook my head, although within my position, I wasn't able to move much.

"Well you're okay, right?" I actually had to think about that before answering. Was I okay? I couldn't be too sure, but I wanted Havoc to relax. With the limit provided from the pillow, I nodded my head as much as I could. Although I could still feel the excruciating burning sensation in my throat, I tried to examine Jean.

"How did you know I was coming home?" The phrase had taken me numerous attempts until I was finally able to make it come out complete. He just smiled before patting the side of my head that pointed towards the ceiling.

"The military's been looking for you ever since you've been gone. When word had gotten through the ticket masters about you using your tab, we just figured we had to wait." His fingers that were resting on my head slid down easily to caress my cheek, before fingers lingered over my lips. "You really scared me." He murmured before placing a light kiss that would have felt right, if other things hadn't been plaguing my mind.

"What was that for?" My whisper came out feather soft, I wondered if he heard me.

"Faythe, I know I screw crap up with women, but would you consider being my girlfriend?" I was more than shocked, why had he brought this up now? Sure, him and I had gone out on quite a few dates but, we never considered dating each other. Yet, it felt nice to kind of focus on just one person. I tried to weigh it out mentally, and it really did sound good.

"I'm sure you won't screw it up with me." He grin had lit up the entire room as he pulled me tightly to him. We were close enough that I could smell the stench of cigarettes, but I didn't mind. I loved being close to people, physically and mentally, and it felt right to be with him.

"I'll try my best." He murmured into my hair before we fell asleep with our arms intertwined.

* * *

The next morning, I were up bright and early, noticing that Havoc was still here and soundly asleep. If he was going to be here more often, the house might not feel so empty. That's how it was with just me and Caden. Checking the time, I rose from my resting position and headed off to get a shower, God knew I needed one.

There was so much ravaging my thoughts right now, it was unexplainable. In what, two days? I had seen a hint of affection coming from a psychopathic pyromaniac, then saw him revert to his normal self and now I had somehow ended up dating a co-worker.

But that was something that kind of upset me.

I got to see the infamous Crimson Alchemist show more affection than thought possible, it was…pleasant, while it lasted. If he's that capable, what else would he have done if we hadn't argued? And the kiss, even if it was unexpected and just plain odd, doesn't change the fact that it was enjoyable.

Well, whatever happens, happens, right?

After my comforting shower started spewing out ice, I knew I needed to ditch. My dripping hair leaked the chilled water onto my back, the heated sensation fading with each trickle. Carelessly, I threw my uniform on and sloppily dried my hair. I wasn't in the mood for anything fancy today, so it stayed in it's usual uniformed wave, with my bangs straight to the left. My usual morning routine had ended, and now I had to make breakfast. Odd enough, I'd be making just a little more than usual.

Havoc was still sleeping soundly in my massive queen sized bed, drool hanging out his mouth. I giggled slightly before heading down the stairs.

Breakfast was no extraordinary event, although Havoc had come down the stairs at the smell of food. Moments later, Caden came in, wondering why there was someone else here. I shot him a guilty smile before setting up the table.

Caden was silent throughout breakfast while Havoc and I chatted happily. He never was good at having strangers home, a habit he picked up from being alone most of the time. I pitied him slightly. After eating, I grabbed all the dirty dishes present on the table and rinsed them slightly.

"Bye Caden, we're off to work," He didn't miss the plural, and looked to Havoc with a weary eye. "Don't forget to do the dishes." He nodded before getting right at his duty. I kissed his forehead before slipping on my boots and was into the passenger seat of Havoc's car.

"Cute kid." He complimented, making me giggle.

"It's hard to call him a kid anymore. He's so independent these days." I sighed, feeling the slightest bit helpless. Jean's hand went to my knee, giving it a light, reassuring squeeze.

"He's turned out great, so don't ever worry too much about him." I could only nod until we had arrived at headquarters. We were given many curious side glances. Seriously people, we're not stupid. We know when people are going to start gossiping. I let out a groan, making Havoc laugh and wrap an arm around me. He was such a sweet person, it really was a wonder as to why he was never able to sustain a girlfriend. Sure, Roy was a charmer, but he wasn't exactly as sweet as sugar. When we had entered the office, Roy automatically quirked an eyebrow at how Havoc was holding me. I silently promised an explanation later. I placed my stuff down in my usual seat, ignoring the erratic ringing of the telephone. I managed to note the voice was deep and dark, definitely an anonymous caller.

"And why do you need to talk to her?" There was a harsh, demanding voice on the other line, Roy kept his poker face stiff and solid. "You have thirty seconds." He pulled his ear away from the phone, his charcoal eyes on me.

"Faythe, phone." I could only nod before gingerly placing the telephone to my left ear.

"Hello?" There was nothing for about five seconds. I almost hung up, _almost_.

"I'm coming back."

* * *

**Author Note:** sorry for not updating for God knows how long. Yes Kimbley's OOC, who gives a shit? You honestly think you can have a romance with the guy when all he cares about is blowing shit up? Yeah, didn't think so. Needed to get that out of my system. On another note, I might start a lemon series, featuring the Arrancars from Bleach. Don't ask, it randomly popped in my head one day, starting with Nnoitra Jiruga. Seriously, don't ask. Teenage hormones. Haha, anyways, reviews would be terrific :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any publicly recognizable characters, objects, or songs. I do, however, own part of this plot, Faythe and Caden Chevalier, Lacey and Haley. Steal them, and I'll have Gluttony eat you.


	5. Peace

_So enough with everyone else's words  
It's just a sign that nothing makes sense to me  
This is your last chance  
I'd cut you just to watch you bleed  
It's the only way to make you see that you are never there for me**  
Last Chance, Cartel**_

_Chapter Five: Peace_

* * *

I silently turned my lip white from biting it hard before gently placing the phone in the receiver. I tried to breathe through my nose, in vain attempts to calm myself down. It seemed that it didn't get past Roy that I was now slightly disturbed.

"Faythe, who was it?" He asked sternly, I just shook my head. I knew he wouldn't let it go out so easily, but he would wait for the perfect time to ask. That's just how Roy was. His charcoal eyes sent me a strange look as I headed to sit back at the table along with the other subordinates. All the eyes in the office just silently gawked, unsure if my serenity was a caution. My eyes closed for what was longer than standard blink before I had gotten up again. My feet were lead as they scuffled across the floor, lazily dragging them to the mess hall.

"Faythe!" I heard light footsteps catching up to me, greeted by the sight of Lt. Hawkeye. She sucked in a breath before staring intently at me. "What's going on?" She begged quietly, the floor suddenly becoming the point of interest. I let out a sigh before grabbing her hand to follow my lead.

"If you can keep a secret," I pulled the two of us toward the mess hall. "Then I'll let you in." Shock seemed to run through her, I could feel it in the grasp of her hand. Yet I paid no attention to it. We grabbed an empty table, the two of us sitting side by side. I looked down sadly before staring her directly into her golden brown eyes.

"Do you know where I was?" The hostility in my voice was hard to suppress. Slowly, Riza shook her head, unsure of the direction this conversation was going.

"Havoc was only able to tell us that you were attacked, but didn't identify the attacker." Again, I gnawed at my lip silently before looking at the floor.

"…Zolf J. Kimbley." I murmured, my voice was barely audible. She grasped my shoulder harshly, making me look at her in surprise. She seemed angry, but I knew better. If anything, Hawkeye was just overly concerned. She asked me to repeat my attackers name, I gave her the same flat answer.

"Faythe, that's impossible. He was supposed to die years ago." I growled before tugging my shoulder from her firm grasp.

"Well apparently, the executioners are failing to perform their jobs!" People had stared at my fleeting figure, I ran from the scene. I could sense that Riza made no motion to even catch up to me.

"Faythe, go home." I looked to Roy, my emerald hued orbs clouded with confusion. He only nodded. "Whatever happened earlier, obviously had an effect on you." I only nodded, knowing that there was no possible way for Roy to be wrong.

"I'll take her home." Havoc offered, and Roy hadn't contradicted it. He came up beside me and casually wrapped an arm around my waist. No one bothered to ask, it seems they all knew. The walk and drive had been silent, but not uncomforting. I guess everyone knew that something was wrong. He walked me to my front door and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I'll call you later. Take care of yourself, alright?" I nodded before hugging him amorously. I murmured a goodbye before pulling out a house key from my purse and let myself inside. Caden, who was sitting at the couch while watching TV, made a mad dash towards me. He fired multiple questions at once, it was a mystery as to how he was even able to release it all in one breath. My hands shot to his shoulders, ordering him to breathe. I shot him a small, rueful smile before angling my head down slightly, my eyes matching his slightly deluded emerald eyes.

"You need to relax, Caden." Before shutting his eyes, he let in a breath, opening his eyes when he released it.

"What are you doing home so early?" He murmured almost painfully, the boyish pose on his face not passing off unnoticed. I spotted a random object on the floor, hoping to hold my not existent interest on it. With a sigh rolling off my lips, I slowly answered with how I received an 'anonymous' call during work. He was shocked, almost scared, although I wasn't.

"How can you be so calm about this?" He demanded as I had already began to prepare dinner. I shrugged while his attention was on my face, searching for any sort of emotion, while mine was on my hands at work.

"I'm not exactly sure." I grumbled, still avoiding his Peridot-like gaze. He muttered something beneath his breath before heading back to the family room to continue watching television.

* * *

Months had passed, and the anticipation from my next capture had gone to waste. The grimace on my face could not be any more clear, considering how late it had been. With five minutes to midnight on the clock, I still had quite a hefty stack on my hands. Stupid Roy, dumping his old paperwork on me. No he didn't order all of his underlings, just me. Asshole. Not only that, he didn't even let me transfer with him! With an excessively audible groan, I stood from the same chair I had been in for the past three hours, stretching my clenched muscles. I decided a break would be a good idea for now. Grabbing my purse from the seat beside me, I exited Roy's office and locked the door.

I had a bad feeling in my veins.

After making myself a cup of coffee from the mess hall, I just sat at one of the elongated tables, having no desire to return to work. A small gasp escaped my lips as I could hear my name being called.

"Ms. Chevalier, phone for you." The secretary poked her head in. I nodded to her, listening as my chair scraped across the tile. My boots drug along the floor, a look of impatience crossing the secretary's face.

"Holy Alchemist speaking."

Rumblerumblerumble. Silence.

"Soon." My forest hued orbs just rolled in their place. She had been receiving way too many calls like this. They were becoming absolutely pathetic. Again, the phone rang the moment I returned it to receiver. I looked at the secretary, expecting her to answer it. It was her job after all.

"Hello?" She pulled the phone away, catching a few bits of the frantic sentence. "Yes sir." She looked at me. "For you." Again, my delicate fingers grabbed the metallic invention, placing it to my ear.

"Holy Alch-"

"Faythe, I need you to contact Roy **immediately**." I looked oddly at nothing in particular.

"Hughes?"

"Yes, yes! I need you to relay a message to him. Tell him the Fuhrer's secretary, she's a-" There were hushed sounds of a mixture of gurgling and gushing. On the other end, I could hear a feminine chuckling that I knew sounded all too familiar.

"Hughes? Maes? Maes?" With frustration, I slammed the phone into the receiver before looking to the secretary, a frightened look feigning on her pale face. "Trace that call back to the location!" I demanded, she looked even more afraid and frail.

"I'm sorry sir, the call came from an unsecured line." I growled in frustration, dashing out of Central Headquarters. Where could he have possibly relayed that call from? It took me more than a standard moment until I was able to detect a faint scent despite it was only a waft. What was it? It smelt like something had been rotting. It wasn't strong, so it must have been fresh.

"O-oh my goodness." The sloshing beneath my feet had collided with the scent, disrupting my train of though. I took a quick glance around, noticing a nearby payphone. So this is where he called from. I was able to notice the extreme gash on his neck, blood still leaking and piling around his head. Falling to my knees, my arms folded over his body. My eyes closed for a bit longer than a standard blink, a tear forming in the pit of my eye. "Oh Maes…" His body still had a warmth to it, the kill had been fresh. It hadn't taken long for more military officers to arrive at the crime scene, although none were to go against my crying figure.

"Faythe…" The voice was unmistakable, I looked up towards Armstrong. More tears streaked the same route that they had been forming on their own. He just continued to look down at me, his baby blue eyes toned darker in sympathy.

"Alex…" I couldn't finish until I choked on my sobs, clutching on Hughes' uniform. The color had almost completely drained from his eyes when many of the higher ups had discovered of Hughes' death. Although the full shock of his death had faded, the entirety had not dulled. He was gone. Would it ever really die down?

"Hughes…" I had been the only one who had been able to stay so close, alongside with his subordinates. "This is all my fault." My mangled whimper was pathetic, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered right now.

"Alright, I want everyone to disperse, immediately!" In horror, I looked over to Fuhrer King Bradley, not wishing to leave the scene of the crime. I simply couldn't. His stone cold gaze stared down at me menacingly. "That includes you, Holy." Sucking up my tears, I wiped the free falling ones away. I saluted to our leader, biting my lip that it went from white to red.

"Yes sir." I murmured, my back turned to the blue military men before hopping into my car and heading home. It was already the following day when I had arrived home, the clocking ringing it to be one in the morning. I wouldn't be able to sleep and although I knew I should inform Roy, he wouldn't be awake at the moment. Despite my sniffling, I trudged heavily towards the ringing phone in the kitchen, hoping it wouldn't wake my little brother.

"Hello?" I sounded miserable, even to myself. It made me wonder how bad I really was.

"I'm here." The click of the phone indicated he had hung up, a knock on the door verified his statement. How did he even do that? The answer was unbeknownst to me, but it didn't matter. I knew I shouldn't even bother to check if it was really him, but my mind was just on a serious winding path. With a groggy intent of telling him I simply didn't want to go back, my limp hand reached for the eloquent door handle, turning it to allow a new guest.

"Please leave." My flat statement deflated his ego some instantly. I didn't even bother to look up, a small growl changed that. There was an odd look in his eyes, an emotion I had been unable to detect. It was a sight to behold, honestly. His normally solid golden color had been melted into a molten topaz color. I was absolutely mesmerized, until I could no longer see them, but felt them instead. Lips were heatedly pressed to mine in a possessive welcome, feeling the flames that must have melted his stone cold eyes. I didn't give in, but I didn't necessarily fight either. Tears slipped down my eyes when I became fully aware, yet he couldn't feel them. My shaky fingers found their way to cup his cheeks, trying to pull him away from me. When he finally did, I took the back of my hands to wipe my salty tears.

"Leave." I demanded, turning on my heels so he wouldn't witness me at my weakest. The death of strangers still stung, but the death of a best friend was too much. His hands gripped my shoulder tightly, pressing into it like sand. Forcefully, he turned me around until I was facing him, although my eyes stayed glued to the hardwood floor. I didn't want to repeat myself. He brought his head to my cheek, labored breathing by my ear. It seemed he was trying to speak, but the words are just too hard to describe.

"You will come back with me. You will not fight me, and you will not resist. Do you understand me, Holy?" A growl vibrated, adding to my already trembling lip. With what little force I could muster, I pushed him out the door before activating the transmutation circle on my back. With a delicate hand towards his pocket, I searched through his blood stream until I knew my alchemy was working to freeze his feet into place.

"_You_ will leave when I unfreeze you. You will return to wherever you came, I will attend the funeral, and you will leave me alone forever." His eyes flickered slightly at the word funeral, but his usual color returned after said spark. He blinked for what was longer than a moment, his eyes targeted mine.

"I can't guarantee forever."

"Good-bye, Kimbley." I cut our meeting short, instantly melting the ice at his feet. Before turning back to the nearby vehicle, his lips went to my forehead. He mumbled something along my skin, I faintly caught the wisp of 'Until then.'

"Later." This wasn't good bye.

* * *

I held Caden's hand, my mahogany locks swaying in sync with his. Both of our forest green eyes had been locked on the casket that held my late best friend. Instead of wearing my uniform like the other soldiers, I wore a sophisticated black dress, much like the regular mourners. I was more than just a companion or a colleague to Hughes, we were friends. My somber stricken eyes never bothered to leave the casket, despite hearing his beautiful daughter Elisia cry for her father. It was upsetting just to hear, her actions may have made it worse.

After the ceremony, I had walked to be with Roy and Riza, still holding Caden to my side. I gave Riza a hard stare before hugging her tightly, gripping her uniform with my nails. She rubbed my back soothingly, but it wasn't enough. Reluctantly, I released her before staring at Roy. I gulped before wrapping my arms gingerly around him. I could feel his tears follow down my exposed skin from the back of my dress.

"We're gonna be okay Roy." I whispered, hugging my older brother figure even tighter. His arms were locked around my waist and squeezing the breath out of me, sobs not far behind it.

"I know we will." He murmured back, looking to the sky. "It's going to rain today." He commented, making more tears fall down my face. Two arms wrapped loosely around my waist, a very complacent Havoc stood behind me. I bit my lips before throwing my arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

"He can't be gone." I sobbed, he took a rough hand to caress my back. I felt a hand go on my shoulder, and saw my little brother at my side. He wasn't so little anymore, and was now the age of sixteen. I sniffled before taking his hand, silently asking Havoc to release me. I hugged Caden swiftly before returning to Havoc.

"I'm going back to South Headquarters with you all." I announced with no emotion in my voice. If it weren't for the situation, he would have looked alarmed. Instead, he nodded before he placed a soft kiss on my temple.

"I have no objections, but what about Caden?"

"He's capable of living on his own for awhile." Havoc only nodded, not wanting to hear how cold my voice had turned. This had been a too dark of a time for me to even think of being my cheery self. Without even looking at my brother in his eyes, I grabbed his shoulders, the blades of grass confining my interest.

"Caden. I'm going back to South for awhile since I'm under Roy's jurisdiction." When I finally looked in his Peridot stone gaze, I could see my reflection. I looked so broken, fragile. It wasn't a pretty sight to see, a soldier groveling on her knees. "I know you're able to take care of yourself, so I'm trusting you. Call Aunt Lacey when you need something. And…" I trailed off before pulling a golden chain from underneath the collar of my dress, his eyes widened slightly. The thing that caught his attention above all else had been the golden pendant, taking the form of hollow heart. Etched in the edges, read a small script. "I want you to have this. You don't have to wear it, but take care of it." I unclasped it from behind me and placed it in his awaiting hand. With nimble fingers, he held the pendant closer to his face to read the script.

_Through this birth, all I had was Faythe._

Caden could try to guess what it mean, I really didn't want to know. There could be millions of different significances, but I didn't want to know what the real reason was. I hugged him one last time, as if I would never see him again. I'm sure he felt the same way, when I felt the tears spill down his cheeks.

* * *

Roy had no objections to me transferring to South. He was even beginning to question why he had left me in Central in the first place. Since our arrival at the office the week after Hughes' funeral, things had pretty much gone to normal. The rest of us were doing our usual paperwork, save for Lt. Hawkeye who was always at the ready and by Roy's side. A booming knock at the door caused us all to look up, Roy's face hardened.

"Enter." His voice was cold, almost like a true military dog, but we all knew what he was really fighting for. Major Armstrong entered, alongside a pale man who looked like he desperately needed some sunlight, for the sake of his skin. I expected Alex to start speaking, but noticed he had stayed silent, and the ghostly man stepped forward.

"Lt. Colonel Mustang, I need to have a word with you." His voice was sickeningly sadistic, and it made me curious if there was a double meaning to the tone in it. Mustang arched his coal eyebrows, though his eyes narrowed slightly.

"About what? I'm sure you can say it in front of my subordinates."

"One of your subordinates are being transferred to me." His bland statement caused all of us to go into shock and look at each other. All of us had strong bonds with each other, and if one of us got separated…well, let's not think of that. The translucent being looked to Armstrong, towering over him from behind him.

"With the permission of Fuhrer King Bradley, Major Chevalier is being taken under Lt. Colonel Frank Archer's jurisdiction."

* * *

**Author note:** I'm debating whether or not I wanna continue this story. I mean, I love writing it and I love Kimbley, but I've had so many other new ideas and it's hard for words to come for _this_ story. Seriously, did anyone not notice how much this chapter blew? Gah, idk. If I get some reviews, then maybe I'll reconsider. I had a different idea for this chapter, but I decided this one should be based on Hughes' death. What's even worse is I used my favorite song fer this? Something's wrong with me -_-;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any publicly recognizable characters, objects, or songs. I do, however, own part of this plot, Faythe and Caden Chevalier, Lacey and Haley. Steal them, and I'll have Gluttony eat you.


	6. Strength

_Hit the ground and I'm still running  
But I need a place to stay tonight  
I swear, I'll be gone in the morning  
I just need somewhere warm to close my eyes**  
Voices off Camera, Rise Against**_

_Chapter Six: Strength_

* * *

With incredulity, I stared at the usually friendly being, yet he looked all but pleased. What was going on? His pastel blue eyes were harsh and almost unfeeling, while Archer's danced lively, flickering towards me.

"Before you say anything," His eyes were locked on me, a sadistic grin plastered among his face. "You have no say in this." If I didn't know any better, I would have cried out against him. This was absolute blasphemy! I've been a subordinate of Roy ever since I joined the military, despite we were equal ranking officers at the time. He had moved on to greatness, my position hadn't wavered. With a weak and grim smile, I rose from my station along with the other subordinates before flanking to Armstrong's free side. I didn't want to be any where near this creepy man. My former coworkers all looked astounded to a degree, as was I. With that same defiant smirk, Archer glanced around the room.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mustang." As the other two turned, I followed the same suit. It felt odd to be up and about during work hours, when usually in Mustang's battalion, we just sat in the office and did things that pertained to nothing of significance. I was already beginning to miss the days. Armstrong and I were both flanked behind Archer, Alex as his right hand man. Would it always be like this, I wondered. Would we always be a step behind a man that was clearly insane?

"Holy, I'd like for you to train today." I blinked, albeit I was aware that he probably couldn't have seen the small gesture. It was rare for any of Mustang's subordinates to hear the word 'train', let alone as a command. He trusted our abilities to hold our own in combat, but I wasn't one of his subordinates anymore.

"If I may ask, why?"

"You're an incredible Alchemist, and could be in store for such a greater rank, yet you do not advance." There was something in his voice that was just too unpleasant to human ears. Almost like he teasing although the subject had been serious and his voice had been adamant. I didn't respond; I wasn't sure how to. "Armstrong, if you'd show her to the training room." He gave a brusque nod before breaking off, motioning for me to follow.

The room had been more plain than a freshly harvested cornfield, save for few large objects obscuring the pure view. There was a small body of water residing in the far left corner, large boulders with no definite shape bordering along. Towards the opposite, there was a small empty pit, decorated with ashes and brimstone, remnants of a fire flickering on and off. The air was thick and muggy, almost hard to breathe in. Armstrong left without another word, disdain painting his plain face. How was supposed I supposed to train without any targets? Attack the air? Well, there was a body of water, maybe I was just supposed to advance my techniques. There wasn't much else I could learn with my water or ice, well things that could at least do some damage.

I took a seat atop one of the boulders, my legs dangling off the side. With my right hand, I grasped my left shoulder, activating the energy flow from my transmutation circle. Pure concentration levitated the liquid, holding it afloat before me. It was just a long stream, nothing significant about it for the moment. I pulled it towards my body, the waters reaction that of a turtles pace, and coated my arm with the pristine liquid diamond. The clarity defined the details that painted my arm, magnifying the flaws and whitened scars graced by war. I manipulated the water, locking them to the tips of my fingers. The rest of the cascading purine dangled loosely like marionette strings with no doll to dance along the chains. As I raised my hand, the makeshift ropes tickled the ground by barely gracing the ground. My hand snapped towards nothing in particular, the whips lashing towards the air. A grin overtook my face, a very simple technique had been acknowledged and learned in less than ten minutes, the only problem was holding the bond of the water molecules together over a long period of time. Practice would make perfection, but there had to be other abilities that I could learn.

There were so many possibilities when it came to elemental alchemy, yet nothing could come to my mind, and I controlled two elements. I've got wings, whips, and projectiles. I'm sure I could mold an arm blade, most likely similar to Edward's, it wasn't that hard, but I didn't want to copy my peers. Possibly a standard sword would cut it? Haha, a pun. But still, nothing came to mind. I already lacked originality and creativity to begin with, and now that I had needed it, I had failed myself. Subconsciously, I had begun playing around with the water in the reservoir, the pristine liquid floating above my head in an intricate dance. It shouldn't have been this hard to come with a weapon with such a malleable substance! Water could be molded and compressed into almost anything, yet nothing unique that I could call my signature could ever come to mind besides my wings. Those were no weapons, they were simply for show that took too much power to operate well.

I needed all elements of battle to be covered; distance, close range, and evasive maneuvering, they needed to be covered with the grace of The Holy Alchemist. Maybe that sword would work after all, but not just any sword. Long and thick curved scimitars, possibly as long as my own legs. The thought was absolutely beautiful, but the trouble was the ability to mold the aqua into the precise shape, and constantly do so in the midst of battle. It would get better with practice, I decided, so I knew it was best to start now.

If thinking up the idea of frozen scimitars was hard, actually creating the dream had been nearly impossible. I wasn't able to hold the hilts long enough until the blades were completed at the ends. Instead of the points reaching my knees, with the hilts at eye level, the blade barely grazed my stomach. The ends were weak and in a faded white rather than the rest of the clear razor, and they were barely reaching the frozen solid state. There were so many flaws with idea of frozen swords, especially ones practically made of packed snow.

I let out a frustrated grunt, shattering the glass in my hands. My head couldn't wrap around reality; had my transfer really occurred? Maybe I was still sleeping in my bed, and it was still months ago. My fingers quaked and the struggled to brace myself against one of the boulders, my knees gave out. The ground was cold and hard, but everything from the waist down had gone numb. What was wrong with me, since when was I such a pessimist?

Somewhere, in the depths of my psychotic subconscious, something had been wrong. Whether it was past or present tense, I wasn't sure, but the thought had gotten stronger with every passing second, almost like a warning. My chest had begun to heave almost as if I were crying nonexistent tears or if I were holding them back. I had to fight, I figured as my hands braced themselves against the concrete, forcing me to my trembling knees. Feeling began to run through them, strength slowly reinventing their appearance. Albeit I probably looked pathetic, I began to crawl carefully towards the exit of the training room. With weak hands, I gripped the iron door handle and tried to pry open the entrance. It felt like it had been centuries since I had seen natural lighting, when in reality it had only been a few hours. After a few brief moments, I stood at my feet, with my knees bent and barely stable. No one even spared a passing glance, they must have already seen where I freed myself. My knees weren't strong enough to support myself, so I limped along the wall, until someone came to my aid.

"Faythe!" The voice was unrecognizable, but I prayed it was anyone but Archer. With weak eyes, I managed to see that it was actually Havoc, much to my relief. Gingerly, he took my arm before wrapping it around his shoulders, acting as a crutch for me. I wasn't even sure where he was taking me, it didn't really matter. At least I was safe from Archer for now.

Havoc brought me back to Roy's headquarters, although the ringleader himself was not in. It was just Havoc.

"What were you doing in there?" He asked solemnly as he laid me down on the military provided couch. My body screamed in relief as soon as my back made contact with the cushions. I almost forgot what Havoc asked me.

"Archer was training me...to be more alchemically prepared." It took me more than a brief pause to think of what exactly Archer's reason was. I think I was politically accurate, although he may have had an ulterior motive. I was a State Alchemist, therefore I was already prepared for whatever may come. I was in Ishbal, so I was mentally prepared. Maybe, according to Archer's standards, I had the potential to be his ideal soldier, I just needed physical work.

Bur what would he be looking for that required a State Alchemist to train more than she already had?

"Stay with me Faythe." Havoc mentioned half heartedly. A small smile made its way back to my face at his semi-mocking tone. Yet somewhere deep within himself, I managed to notice the flicker of concern. I probably really scared him, limping along the door. What was wrong with me? Was it just exhaustion or was it something that I wasn't even aware of?

Havoc stood tall, a cigarette adoring his lips. "I'll be right back," The off-white stick moved up and down as he talked. "I'll get you something to eat. You look like you're going to die any second now." I blinked at the statement. I did?

To answer my own mindless question, I searched for something to gaze at my own reflection. Roy had no mirrors, but there were few metallic objects that cast a reflection. A stranger looked back at me, her eyes too many shades darker to be my own. Is this what he meant? Maybe I was just exhausted. Training strictly with alchemy was tiring in itself, especially when one wasn't used to it. Moments later, Havoc returned with a silver tray of food, just as he promised. We sat in silence as I ate, my mind searching itself subconsciously. After finally getting food into my system to refuel my exhausted body, I finally let realization hit me. I was still being looked after by Mustang's squad. My own Lt. Colonel wasn't even here to make sure I was still breathing. Archer had specifically asked for me to be his new underling, and ordered I trained.

"Something big is going on." I murmured quietly, ignoring Havoc's gaze at my while my eyes stared into the empty abyss of white sea.

* * *

After my stay with Havoc, Armstrong had come to collect me. He stated in a deep, melancholic voice that I wasn't to run around freely; Archer wouldn't have that. I said my good-byes to Jean.

"Give my regards to the rest of the crew." With an enveloping hug, we parted ways. Side by side, we left, with me walking on Armstrong's right flank. He was silent, probably deep in thought.

"Alex." I tried to pull him from his reverie. Or I at least tried to fill the void of silence. "Why did Archer want me to train?" The blond giant remained silent, despite the straight forward question. What was wrong with him! Surely he'd be rambling on about his family by now. Just as I was about to speak once again, Armstrong had stopped walking to our unknown destination.

"Whatever you do Faythe, don't ever take Archer's words to heart." He didn't look back at me, he just continued on walking as if we had never stopped in the first place. With a confused daze. I followed at his side. There were many questions I wanted to ask him, but the main question that kept resurfacing:

Just what in the hell was Archer planning on doing with me?

* * *

"I see you found her." Armstrong simply nodded to his commanding officer, a snide smirk clear on the man's face. "How was training?" He directed towards me, all the traces that hinted to malice now fading.

"Fine." I responded dully. He cocked his thing eyebrow.

"Oh? Any new tricks?"

"Nothing spectacular." He merely nodded, not exactly pleased with the lack of a report. Archer motioned for us to follow him and we simply obeyed. I thought about what Alex had said previously about Archer, etching it into my mind.

My soul would never set on following the foot steps of Frank Archer.

Together, Armstrong and I marched on superior's sides. He was collecting more underlying soldiers for reasons unknown to me. They greeted the three of us with the utmost repost that was usually reserved for higher ranking officers, while Archer was basking in all of it.

"At ease." He announced, his prominent pale features eerily refracting in the light. Honestly, the military lights made him all the more creepier, but it illuminated his true face. The face of one with a devious plot etched and hatched in his mind.

"We have a mission to carry out men." A mission that was still unbeknownst to me. "Keep quiet and stealthy, there's no need for us to attract attention." What the hell? Of course we we're going to attract attention. We were a rather numerous squadron consisting all of military personnel, we weren't special ops. But we all listened to the pale, sadistic man with Armstrong as his right hand and me on the left flank. Archer's grin was carved of marble as we marched.

I was completely kept in the dark for practically…everything. I wasn't sure of our destination, or what our mission even was. Archer refused to tell me such information. A rifle adorned the leaders arms, the brusque color greatly contrasting his extraordinarily pasty skin. A single eye, as blue as the sky, searched through the scope, locking onto his target.

"Take a look." He commanded wistfully, handing the sniper to the large burly blonde. "The bottom of the kids right foot." A gasp escaped moment later in realization. If it was enough to get Armstrong to gasp, I wanted to see. From what I could tell, the target was only a child. How a child could possibly hold any interest to the military was beyond me.

"His right foot." Armstrong murmured, handing me the same rifle both had looked through previously. With the scope, I was able to see a much more refined image. The now confirmed child sat atop the roof's edge, hid pale and mismatching legs were swaying against the rickety shingles. The spot to were I was directed consisted of what seemed to be his naturally translucent skin but seemed to be marred with blood that didn't drip, despite its' location at the bottom of his foot. The mark was shaped oddly, almost like a crimson, hollow hole. My eyebrow raised high in curiosity.

"What is that?" I asked, handing Alex the rifle once again. He replied with silence, which miffed me greatly. Ever since Hughes' department, Armstrong has been acting strange. Sure, he was a friend and a subordinate of a great man and friend to all of the military, but would the late Brigadier General Hughes appreciate the drastic change? No, probably not. It also irked me slightly that we was telling absolutely no one anything; it was worth worrying over.

On Archer's command, Armstrong and I both began to strike the child down from where he sat atop the roof. Guilt pulsated in my blood; Why was I doing this? I loathed hurting innocents, even if they were suspicious. We struck the child down with projectile after projectile and managed to bring him safely into Armstrong's awaiting cradle, despite his fear-filled screams. Edward's distinct shouting stung my ears as I mentally murmured an apology. If only he knew what was going on, maybe it would be easier for me to determine who to listen to. But I knew my superior would always triumph over my friends, no matter how much I disliked said superior.

"Perhaps this child can provide us with answers to Laboratory 5." Archer simply remained tall as we stalked off with this strange child. He struggled slightly against Armstrong, but everyone knew that even trying to go against him was a futile attempt.

* * *

Questioning the young boy was…heartbreaking to say the least. He didn't know where he was, who his parents were or even his own name!

"Archer-sir," I called out to him, in an almost desperate tone. "He's just an innocent child, there's absolutely nothing-" A thunderous explosion cut me short from my pointless request. A woman, pale and beautiful with a braided ponytail, barged in with a less than pleased expression. The ground beneath us shook and crumbled, breaking beneath our feet. The only area that stayed intact was where the questioning table was, where the culprit had once been strapped.

"After them!" Archer demanded, referring to the boy that had been a captive just moments ago. His face clearly screamed anger that his test subject had escaped. As an escape maneuver, Armstrong offered his shoulder to our commandant and myself. After we returned to regular level, the three of us made a mad dash in a desperate attempt to find the child.

"Armstrong, Holy, we have to keep moving!" Due to more debris and breakage of the building, we lost the chasing trail we used to follow back to our subject. Yet beneath the brimstone and smog, a semi-burly man, clad in a standard military uniform was able to stand clear of it, and present himself to us. We stood at tentatively with our right hand pressed to our temped in a tight salute.

"Majors!" The pale lieutenant colonel shouted angrily, assuming that we were being purposely being disobedient. His oceanic gaze followed our, surprise taking over his anger. Just as we did, Archer gave a brief salute.

"Fuhrer sir, what are you doing here?" The man in question gave no reply, he just stared emptily ahead. The three of us followed his gaze to where the smoke and rubble had been cleared and the woman, who now had Edward running around frantically at her side, had dashed off. Without another word, all four of us rushed towards her, in attempts to capture the child again. Edward and company had reached a dead end, with us blocking his free exit.

More brimstone and debris, accompanied with ruckus, and prevented us from pursuing our assault. Standing in a recently annihilated wall, was a strange looking creature that could hardly be classified as human. I blinked in utter shock at the man who stood in his sadistically proud stupor, his molten eyes chasing into my own nature-valued hues. Armstrong made no effort to hide his own shock.

"Zolf J. Kimbley? But you should be dead!" My head hung low at the accusation; did I really have to hear this again? In a desperate attempt to drown him out, I managed to hear Archer speak his name in…was that admiration? Or maybe I was just confusing it with amazement at the fact that Kimbley was still alive.

"You were supposed to be executed years ago for treason and disobedience back in Ishbal."

Kimbley just simply grinned at Archer's statement. "Well that's one way of putting it. Another would be I made women and children go 'Boom'," He spoke very suggestively with his right hand flailing about and his head lolling in uncertain directions. "And when my superior officers tried to stop me-"

"BOOM!" The creature finished, also using obscene gestures for emphasis.

"I was really looking for ward to an execution," My head snapped to my walking nightmare, my interest no longer being held by the pattern less floor. He wanted to die! But he continued with his monologue with his gaze directed towards mine; he was awaiting for my reactions with a sadistic smirk adorning his lips. "But for some reason, the powers that be decided to keep me alive."

Armstrong flowered dangerously, obviously displeased that someone kept this deranged man alive. "But why?" He seethed lowly, but Kimbley seemed unaffected from such maltreatment.

"I don't know," He chirped honestly. "Why don't you ask that gentleman behind you?" All of us turned to face Fuhrer King Bradley who looked momentarily clueless before anger overtook him.

"Are you just going to stand there and let this madness continue?" He shouted rhetorically. Archer nodded swiftly to the Fuhrer before turning to Armstrong and myself.

"Right, arrest them! Arrest everyone!" In unison we replied with a 'Yes sir!' before attempting to recapture the young boy. The Fuhrer was at our side, grabbing the boy from the angry woman's arms. He muttered something in disgust before leaving with the child. In pure, unfiltered rage she obliterated the flooring and probably the concrete beneath our feet before chasing after the Fuhrer. I looked up to Armstrong.

"Are we going after her?" He merely shook his head before proceeding to hit himself with a nearby rock.

"Just pretend to be injured and we'll stay here." My ears perked up slightly before my hands flew to my hair, handling my auburn locks in disarray.

"Way ahead of you!" I squeaked in joy. He glanced curiously at me as I laid sprawled out on the ground with my body folded in unnatural positions. My eyes were shut with all emotion wiped clean off of my face.

"Oh I get it, you're unconscious!" He laughed heartily before clutching at his "wounded" side.

* * *

Archer was away, that much I knew. He'd been gone ever since the assault on headquarters and I was more than glad not to see his pedophilic face around. Although my commanding officer was absent, I still had no permission to go back to Central to see my little brother. Instead, I called him at the house to check up on him and whatnot. He was fine, from what he told me; He always was an independent, self-sufficient boy.

"Well alright Caden, I'm gonna let you go now. Take care, okay? Do your homework and don't make me lecture you when I get home." I teased him slightly, just imaging that angry scowl right about now. He absolutely despised any lecture that spewed from my mouth because they always ended in two ways.

'And then I found ten dollars," or "Then you will get pregnant, and die.'

It didn't matter how the lecture started or what the topic was, the result was always the same. Laughing as I hung up the phone from Caden's angry protests, I noticed the large shadow being overcast my much shorter stature. Armstrong stood at his full height, causing me to crane my neck to examine his less than pleased expression.

"We're needed in central to meet with the Fuhrer." He stated glumly. My eyes widened slightly. Why would Fuhrer King Bradley call us to Central on such short notice?

"I see." I murmured shortly. The pone rang, just as we began to walk away from my previous phone booth, but there wasn't a receptionist around to do her job. I held up a hand before reaching for the telephone once again. "Major Chevalier speaking."

"Major, change of plans. The Fuhrer's back here to speak with us. Both of you report outside his office immediately!" The line went dead not even seconds after and I hung up my own end of the line. What the fack, I thought the Fuhrer left after all of the commotion! Or maybe it was a cover story? Oh whatever, I'm confusing myself.

"We gotta meet outside the Fuhrer's Office." Armstrong only nodded, displaying no real signs of emotion. Our walk consisted only of silence and nothing less or more. Ever since my transfer, I've noticed a much more drastic change with Armstrong, aside from my accusations of it associating with Hughes. He was no longer that cheesy man that (unknowingly) bragged of his family's genetics. He hardly even talked anymore, only when it was absolutely necessary.

Archer stood there impatiently, unnoticeably fidgeting as we approached. Had we really taken that long or was this guy that much of a bastard? I liked the latter better.

"Finally." Our commanding officer muttered beneath his breath before opening the Fuhrer's gargantuan double doors and allowing himself in. Armstrong followed in directly after, and then myself. Our superior officer and the almighty Fuhrer were immediately engaged in conversation as soon as the doors were shut we were confined in privacy. Armstrong and I stood respectfully at our commanders' sides. While I had no idea about my partner, I paid no particular attention to the conversation, missions never did peak my interests in the slightest bit. The obscene double doors burst open, revealing Roy Mustang with his head bowed to the Fuhrer.

"Forgive me Fuhrer sir, but I seek permission to join this Eastern campaign." Archer glared furiously at the charcoal haired man, as if he just knew he had an ulterior motive. Knowing Roy, he probably did have one. The two were suddenly engaged in a heated conversation, having Roy list various reasons in a haughty tone. The Fuhrer granted him permission and Archer burned a hostile glare at the Flame Alchemist. Said Alchemist thanked the Fuhrer gratefully before turning to leave along with Armstrong. Wondering why I was still there, I bowed respectfully to the Fuhrer before running to walk in between Strong Arm and Flame.

* * *

I hated packing. And unpacking for that matter, but I hated packing even more. There was always that constant, nagging paranoia that I forgot something, even if I had double checked. My luggage was par from profuse; only housing necessities in a large, practically oversized purse. All the compartments managed to contain all my toiletries, another set of undergarments, a nightgown and a pair of flip flops for when I was off the field. Checking my list twice to soothe my paranoia, I finally let my mind go to rest. Tomorrow, we would be departing for Lior to settle down the uprising and search for Scar.

* * *

_She fidgeted nervously, pulling at the hem of her satin dress repeatedly, the corset top not allowing her to breathe. Her voluptuous curls began to itch from the excessive amount of hairspray used to glue them into place, but she resisted the urge to scratch. She pulled at the top of her sidling corset, making sure it didn't expose any more of her creamy skin than necessary. Her translucent, glittering eyes were hidden beneath her eyelids, her thick and heavy lashes fanning against her cheeks._

_"You go on in five minutes." The beautiful woman nodded nervously, her curls bobbing along with the motion. "And someone is here to see you." A thin yet muscular man peeked from behind the female assistant. His glamorous eyes resembled jewels as they grazed over the woman's celestial figure._

_"You'll be fine." The man stated, his veined arms wrapped gently around the woman's frail waist. She nodded while biting her lip, a nervous whimper escaping her throat. The man chuckled before pressing his lips to her cheek._

_"Faythe, you're on."_

_My silver heels clicked along the flooring, overtaking the silence that filled the room. As I was mentally trained to do, I wiped away the details in everyone's faces; only leaving the hue of their skin. My pianist gave me a reassuring smile before playing the familiar melancholic tune._

_Softly we tremble tonight  
Picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight  
I said I'd never leave, you'll never change  
I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life._

_I reminded myself the resting counts to stay on time with my pianist, a challenge that I was still learning to overcome. Albeit everyone's faces had been cleared, I still searched for one in particular. I needed to see his face among the crowd, I needed his support._

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
When all I ever wanted, it comes with a price  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
When all I ever wanted, it comes with a price  
You said, you said that you would die for me_

_The pianist took his two count rest in time, and I knew I had a fleeting second to find his face. Where was he? Obviously he was here, I had just saw him a minute ago back stage. But as our compromise, he said he would always be somewhere in the crowd._

_We made plans to grow old  
Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told  
Lost in a simple game, cat and mouse  
Are we the same people as before this came to light?_

_Thankfully the song was close to an end. Just the chorus a few more times, and I could run off stage and hide away. Despite this being a passion of mine, stage fright had always been demeaning and discouraging. It seemed whenever I sang in front of more than five people, my voice would crack and make me look like a fool._

_You said, you said that you would die for me  
You must live for me too._

_Despite the obnoxious cheers and the excessive clapping, I walked away calmly, the butterflies in my stomach melting away with a swig of water. A more than familiar chortle was sounded beside my ear, the same strong arms enveloping my waist once again._

_"I think you were more nervous up there than on our wedding day." I laughed heartily, turning to wrap my around my husband's neck._

_"I love you." I whispered, my lips ghosting over his own. He grinned happily, puckering his lips to place a gentle kiss._

_"I love you Faythe." He announced in the cheesiest tone he could possibly muster, and holy shit was it cheesy._

_"I love you Zolf."_

* * *

**Author note: **I FINALLY UPDATED! Writer's block no longer exists for me in this story, and I intend on finishing it. I finally came up with just how I want to end it, and I must say; there isn't that much left. Granted there are probably more than 5 chapters left to write, but that isn't that much to an avid reader, now is it? I'd also like to thank **xxdarknessxfallsxx** and **KunoichiHakira666** for their more than helpful reviews. When I received them, all I wanted to do was continue, so thank you.

Haha who enjoyed the KimbleyFaythe fluffiness at the end? xP I really just wanted to add some sort of fluff, but I guess you can assume it's a bit of a foreshadow? ;)  
Who knows what'll happen? Pft, I don't.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any publicly recognizable characters, objects, or songs. I do, however, own part of this plot, Faythe and Caden Chevalier, Lacey and Haley (Although those two have only been briefly mentioned). Steal them, and I'll have Gluttony eat you.


	7. Trial

_Then no one would know  
The sound of a ghost  
And I might be perfect with you  
But no one would know**  
The Balcony Scene, Pierce the Veil**_

_Chapter Seven: Trial_

* * *

My heavy breathing, my widened eyes and the fact that I was desensitized proved that it was only a dream. As I caught my breath, my eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness, squinting as they vainly attempted to read the clock. From the position of the clock hands, assumption was that it was around ten minutes to six. I groaned, knowing that my alarm would ring at 6 A.M. sharp.

I was contemplating my current options; I could get up now and be ready to leave whenever or I could get extra sleep and dash out of the dormitory. I mentally weighted out the pros and cons of either option and before I knew it, my alarm clock had rang loud enough and killed both options. I threw a spare pillow at my noisy clock, hoping it would fall over and shut up. I wasn't even tired anymore, I was just a big fan of sleep.

Considering I was only in my dorm room at South Headquarters, I didn't have the luxuries I had back home. With that being said, I tossed my auburn locks into a sloppy bun at the crown of my scalp with a few stray hairs framing around my slightly tanned face that was colored with my usual make up. After I was dressed in my uniform, I still had plenty of time before I had to meet up with everyone at the train station. Maybe I could have a long, pleasant walk to collect my thoughts.

Oh hell no, the last thing I wanted was for my mind to wander to last night's dream. Instead, I found myself wandering into a café that had I passed by while walking. It was bustling with many people, all of them unfamiliar faces with varied ages. Their menu housed various delicacies, majority of them foreign to me. I picked what had appealed the most to me; A double mocha chip frappe, yum.

The cashier took my order graciously while eyeing my uniform carefully. "Military? We don't get many of you guys in here." He was a young one, probably my age or maybe even younger, and undeniably attractive. "Even more rare to see such a beautiful woman in the military, it must be my lucky day." I chuckled, grabbing my icy drink off of the counter, the compliments more than flattering.

"It _is _your lucky day, you got to meet me." I retaliated jokingly, sipping on my drink; Holy Crow that was amazing.

"I never caught your name," He stated abruptly just as I turned to exit. "I'm Mark." Wickedly, I laughed.

"And I'm gone!" I could hear laughter, even from outside the café.

"Dude, she just came at your life."

* * *

The comic relief had lifted my melancholic spirits up, but I crashed when my thoughts overwhelmed my mind on my walk to the station. Dreams usually had a meaning when they occurred, didn't they? So what exactly did this dream mean?

On my arrival at the train station, Roy greeted me immediately. Apparently, they were all waiting for Archer's creepy ass to show up. Roy eyed my drink curiously, watching as the contents of my clear cup drain with every sip of my straw.

"What in the hell is that?"

"Coffee." I answered with a grin. His onyx eyes rolled, knowing I had gained a recent addiction to the caffeinated liquid. After fifteen more minutes, Archer had arrived with another subordinate, clad in a strange white mask that hardly even revealed his eyes. Archer had a smug look on his face before boarding the train, the nameless and faceless man following behind him.

I sat beside Armstrong on the train, across from the strange man, remaining on my respected side. For some reason, the seating had been diversified depending on which commanding officer you served. The masked man began humming seemingly quietly, but since he was directly across from me, he was really grinding my gears.

"Can I take this off now?" Armstrong nodded slowly and unsurely. The man in front of me palmed the mask, peeling it away to reveal his all too familiar face.

Oh fuck.

With a pained expression, I stood up abruptly and made my way to the back of the train, needed to get as far away from him as possible. The rushing wind caressed my face so well that my stress had finally begun to melt away.

Just why the hell was he literally everywhere I was? Had he gone from psychotic killer to deranged stalker or had it been my imagination? This guy was seriously going to end up killing my remaining brain cells from all the confusion. I failed to notice that my breathing had sped up rapidly in frustration and tears had trickled down my face, obscuring the bronzer and blush that colored my cheeks.

"If I had know you missed me so much that you would cry of joy from seeing me, I would have captured you again a long time ago." I hissed, wiping away the trails that my tears left. When I thought my face was cleared, I turned to face _him _with a clearly pissed off expression. "Aw, what's wrong?" He cooed.

"Don't give me your sarcastic bull shit!" I snapped, the anger clearly stamped on my face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" With a growl, I raised my hand that clenched tightly into a fist, driving it right into his jaw. Kimbley only grinned, taking my fist, opening it up and weaving my fingers through his.

"Now now, no need for violence," His other hand found my free one and mimicked it to mirror our already twined hands. "Besides, if you get violent, my hand hands might just 'slip'." Damn this sarcastic bastard!

"Just go the fuck away!" I screamed, tearing my hands away angrily. I could hear Kimbley growl before his muscled hands gripped me way too tightly and forcefully turned me around. His lips were pushing hard against mine, literally taking my breath away. My nimble fingers twitched as they went to grasp his face, clawing slightly at his skin to pull him away.

"I've always wanted to do that." Kimbley remarked offhandedly, his arms wrapping around my back. I tried to regulate my breathing before speaking.

"Where the hell did that come from?" He chuckled, his usual sadism still evident.

"I told you, I've always wanted to do that, since the day I met you." I quirked a brow.

"You'll have to explain that one to me."

"Maybe for another day." I hissed, attempting to punch him again. He chuckled, grabbing my fist and pulling the knuckles to his lips. Aw, now why wasn't he always like this? "And now that you're satisfied, go make me a sandwich." Nope, he was always going to be that same sarcastic, sadistic asshole.

"Seriously, who are you?" He feigned a look of hurt.

"The same man I've always been." My eyes rolled before heading back inside. "Kimbley" chuckled before his body succumbed to pale skin and black clothing. An evil laugh escaped the unknown man's throat as he jumped off the back of the train, his wild and deep tendrils flowing in the hair.

"How'd it go?" A woman's sultry voice asked the imposter.

"She's so confused and angry, I wouldn't be surprised if Kimbley was found dead tomorrow morning."

"You know that wasn't the plan Envy. You were just supposed to keep them separated so Kimbley could help Scar gather ingredients."

"Yeah, yeah I already know the plan Lust."

When I sat back in the same seat that I had dashed from, Kimbley was sitting casually across from me, as if he had never even left. "How did you…?" I trailed off while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What are you going on about Holy, I've been here the whole time." I blinked steadily before shrugging it off. Well, no more coffee before traveling or major missions. It makes me delusional.

* * *

Arriving at the military base in the foundational Ishbal was…indescribable. All the memories came flooding back; every shot that was fired, every man killed and every terrible story that you could possibly imagine about war. It seems every soldier that had participated in the Ishbalan massacre was reminiscing, especially Roy who wore a subtly pained face. Out of sympathy, I patted him softly on the shoulder.

We were assigned rooms, sort of the same concept we had during the rebellion, minus the tents; Ironic how history tended to repeat itself no matter how much we tried to make it not. However, I'm not exactly the same person from five or however many years ago it was. I was nineteen back then, running into war blindly. Now, at age twenty four, I knew I would not repeat my mistakes. I refused to kill those who caused no harm, to follow orders that failed to make sense and to lose myself on the battle field.

All the rooms were the same, consisting of an attached bathroom, two beds, a vanity, a dresser and a lone widow. State Alchemists all shared rooms with someone, just like the rest of the soldiers, although there weren't many Alchemists on duty. And just like on the train, all soldiers stayed within their own operating parties.

I took the bed closest to the window, tossing my purse gently at the foot of my bed. My back was propped against the headboard with my eyes shut and my mind deep in thought.

What was with the deal on the train? Had that not been Kimbley or was it? Trying to find my answer was giving me a migraine and now all I craved was sleep. It's too unfortunate that as a soldier, the front lines, no less; we had to be ready in a moments notice. My mind continued to wander aimlessly, boredom just wasn't suiting my persona. I constantly needed my hands to be occupied in order for me to be completely distracted.

"Well, déjà vu." My eyes snapped to the door, seeing the live embodiment of my nightmare. My mouth laid agape, staring at him incredulously. Kimbley just chortled at my inexplicable, incoherent babbling.

"It's really you this time, right?" He shot me a strange look as he dropped his practically nonexistent luggage at the foot of his own bed, mimicking mine. It made me realize how crazy I must have sounded. His puzzled, dirty look became one of amusement.

"Of course it's the real me, have you been fantasizing about me or something?" Oh he had no idea. When I failed to reply, he grinned widely, looking down at my still laying figure. "Do you?" My emerald eyes rolled.

"You wish." Kimbley motioned for me to scoot over and he allowed himself to lay beside me. I glowered at him and his stupidly grinning self.

"You don't want to know what I wish of."

"I think I can guess."

"Go for it." I looked up as if trying to think, all the while twiddling with my fingers.

"Blowing stuff up," I counted off my fingers, as if there were such a copious amount of which he dreamed. "Killing someone, and screwing Archer." An uncontrollable grin spread across my face at the last one and I awaited for his reaction.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind, and what the _fuck_ to Archer." I laughed obnoxiously, throwing my head back with what little space I could. He scowled angrily, there were no hints of playfulness at all on his face, just a pure murderous intent. "Seriously, do I look gay to you?" I bit back my agonizing giggles.

"Well…" He growled before I felt my wrists being pinned and a newfound weight resting at my hips. His face was dangerously close to my own, his burning eyes ridding away their calm and crystal topaz color and replacing it with a murky unnamed hue in the rainbow.

"Is that really what you think?" He hissed, making me shake my head furiously as he applied more pressure to my wrists. "Your eyes say otherwise." The moment he said that, they looked elsewhere, anywhere but his own reflecting, golden orbs. "Tell me what you're hiding!" He seethed. This serious, non-sarcastic Kimbley was legitimately terrifying. Sure, he was slightly intimidating if you didn't know him very well but he was such a…not exactly playful person but a person I couldn't really take seriously if he wasn't blowing something up. This wasn't the same Kimbley that I knew.

"How do I know it's really you?" I murmured, his grip loosening slightly.

"It's really me, tell me why you keep saying that?" I confessed the train incident in impeccable detail, including the after effects it had on me, despite the blush that continued to fight for his place on my skin. By now, he was laying on his side, propped up on one elbow, his eyes watching me very intently. My own unfocused sight relished the naked ceiling, drawing images with my mind. By the time I finished, he could only grin.

"You do fantasize about me!" He guffawed lividly, until my childish side took over and I ended up smacking him with a spare pillow. An irk mark graced my temple; this guy really brought out a different side of me. When he wasn't around, I could be mature and independent, the strong woman I had always desired to be. But with this imbecile around, I just was just a giddy child that thrived off of the company. His laughter faded and most of his playfulness had washed away, although there was still a glimmer of it that danced along his face.

"Is that what was giving you a migraine earlier?"

"Well…that and something else." His eyebrow curved in amusement and genuine curiosity.

"There's more?" I sucked in a deep breath, preparing to tell him everything down to the last thread of detail that I had dreamt of the night before. He listened intently with a straight, placid face, so it was nearly impossible for me to indicate whether or not he was bored. Surprisingly, telling him my dream wasn't nearly as embarrassing as the telling him the train scenario was.

"So you really do dream of me." I groaned out loudly, hitting him with the spare pillow once again.

"…stupid, egotistical, maniacal-" A string of more than unpleasant profanities left my mouth, only to have Kimbley cover them with his tattooed palm.

"One more naughty word and I'll blow you up." He held a teasing tone with a large grin fanning out on his face. When I stopped struggling against his lone hand, he allowed me to breathe.

"Hey fuck birds get up, we have a meeting." My eyes deadpanned at the sight of Frank Archer eyeing our position with Kimbley leaning over me and me breathing heavily beneath him. Perverted bastard, look away!

"Be right out there sir." Kimbley replied, his eyes not leaving my deep green ones. When Archer's footsteps were no longer audible, I screeched at Kimbley.

"You could have at least moved when Archer was talking to us!"

"Nah, I like you better beneath me." I grumbled profanities below my breath at the sexual innuendo before rolling out from under Kimbley.

"Well that's too bad 'cause we got a meeting." He faked a pout before following me out the door.

* * *

Archer gave us weary looks before he started the meeting. The minute he opened his mouth, I knew I wouldn't to listen to whatever nonsense would be spewing from it. I think the entire room was aware that I was the farthest away from paying attention. Within the first twenty minutes of the meeting, I pulled a pen from my coat pocket and began to doodle along my skin. At first, it started out with just an amateur drawing of a tiny pistol. Then the pistol had begun to develop an owner, then the owner morphed from a stick figure into a determinable woman. The gun was no longer idle, but was now firing a bullet a nonexistent target. Said target became another stick figure with slightly spiked hair that was combed back, with oddly shaped eyebrows accenting his dots for eyes.

I pulled my hand away to observe my ten minute masterpiece. Silently, I chuckled, the woman could be depicted as myself, although that wasn't intentional, and the target greatly resembled Archer. However, I frowned realizing I would never actually _shoot_ Archer. No…I was just going to maim him, mutilate him from inside out. I could see it now: Archer's blood completely frozen with a million stalactites ripping apart his skin to reveal the convulsing muscles beneath.

It was a nice dream.

"Meet adjourned!" My head snapped up, the daydream slowly fading away; was it over already? I stood up, just as everyone else did. "Major Holy, you stay." I looked to Archer as I sat back down at my see on his usual left, assessing his facial features for a hint to what was to come.

"What is it?" Everyone had exited, so I felt no need to hide majority of my distaste for my commander.

"What's going on with you and Kimbley?"

"We're old friends, sir." I knew the question was coming, whether it was asked sooner or later made no difference in my answer. Archer shifted his hands that his fingers linked together and tucked them underneath his chin. If he assumed that doing so made him look more sophisticated, he was dead wrong.

"Really?" The skeptical tone was clear in his voice. "It looked like so much more when I had called the two of you to this meeting." My forest shaded eyes narrowed dangerously at the acting colonel.

"I really don't see how what we _aren't_," I hoped he knew I was contradicting his implications when I stressed 'Aren't'. "is any of your business." He no longer acted so calmly, with his right hand lashing out to pound on the table.

"As yours and Kimbley's commanding officer, it is my business!" He shouted, his sky blue eyes lining up with mine. "I'll only say this once Holy," With erratic movement, Archer's hand gripped the roots of my hair, tugging them slightly from my scalp. "Do **NOT** distract Kimbley. I won't have him failing at his duties because of some worthless woman." My jaw dropped at the sudden demand, anger flaring in my veins. What a damned albino-

"Son of a bitch!" I screeched, my hands flying to Archer's neck with my fingernails digging into his skin. His expression hadn't faltered despite the fact that I continued to constrict his air intake until I could notice a change in his breathing. "You can make false assumptions about me all you want, but **NEVER** call me worthless you blood-thirsty bastard!"

"I suggest you watch your mouth, Holy," His hand encircled my entire wrist and began to pull my hand away from his neck. "I could revoke your state certification at any moment." My right hand that wasn't occupied with trying to wring Archer's neck had been clenched into a fist that was driven straight into his cheek. The unpredicted force had disturbed his balance, causing him to take a step away from me.

"Go ahead, a standard job and my inheritance money could put Caden though school."

"And what if you had no more 'Caden'." My eyes went wide with the full shape of my irises clearly visible.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would." He challenged. I looked away shamefully, acknowledging that he had me cornered. Sure, if any harm was brought to Caden, I would obliterate whoever was responsible. Still, I didn't want to risk his life because I hated my asshole of a commander.

When I no longer fired my smart-ass remarks, Archer knew he would have the final word. "Now that you understand your position, you will not distract Kimbley, are we clear Major Chevalier?" Through gritted teeth, I hissed out a 'Yes, sir.'

* * *

I was more than angry on my walk back to my state issued room; I was absolutely furious. My bastard of a superior officer just threatened to harm and/or kill my baby brother! Is this what the Fuhrer had in mind for an ideal army? Men who had to blackmail their own subordinates to get them to obey? The thought was preposterous, even blasphemous! A commander was supposed to have subordinates that followed them out of admiration, not by instilling fear or by empty threats. _That _was how an army _should _have been, but no. All we had was inexplicable corruption.

I was still grumbling angrily to myself by the time I had arrived once again to my room. Without answering Kimbley's questioning gaze, I threw my body towards my bed, plopping onto the mattress with my head burrowed into my pillow.

"So what did the bastard want?" Without lifting my head, I replied into my pillow with my words being muffled and unintelligible. A hand became buried into my hair, the fingers skimming across the roots and pulled my head back. "Could you repeat that, darling?"

"If you let go of my hair." Kimbley did what was demanded, the soft yet burning sensation no longer existing in my scalp. I turned onto my left side, having my right arm splayed in front of my face to hide any emotional give away. "He's pissed off at me." I refrained myself from saying the word 'us'. Though I hardly acted alone, Archer clearly blamed me and saw me as the distraction.

"Oh?" He seemed genuinely taken aback, but it was practically impossible to differentiate when he was being sarcastic or serious. "And why is that?" I shrugged before rolling onto my other side to look out the window. The sky seemed dull and dreary, revealing that beauty could not exist in a place like this; a place that suffered from genocide and witnessed too much bloodshed.

"There has to be a hell lot more to it than that."

"He threatened to kill my little brother." Silence filled the air, but I hadn't bother to see Kimbley's reaction, it didn't matter to me anyway. The only opinion that did matter was my own. After all, he was my little brother and I am his older sister and legal guardian.

"Why?" Kimbley finally asked after his formal pause.

"He also threatened to take away my state certification."

"That doesn't answer my damned question!" In surprise, I turned to look at him with wide eyes. He was practically fuming, his eyes were uncomfortably burning holes into my skin. "Why?" He hissed; despite his clear demand, I still didn't want to tell him, to let him know that it was all because of him.

"Why what?"

"Why won't you fucking tell me?" Both of his hands flew to my collar, pulling my face to be at eye level with him.

"Because it's about you!" I spat out, my emerald eyes glaring sharply into his own topaz ones. His grip around my collar loosened until I was left to kneel at the edge of my bed.

"You almost lost your position and killed your brother for me?" Were it under any other circumstance, Kimbley would be wearing his trademark smirk in amuse or busting out dramatically in laugher. This was just too serious of a situation for him to have that thrill of joy at the moment. "How?"

"He said I need to stop distracting you." I looked down as I spoke, not wanting to his abnormally intense gaze. "That if anything were to happen to you, he'd have my head."

"That bastard!" He snarled. "If he's insinuating I can't handle myself, I'll fucking blow him up!"

"No!" Instinctively, my hand wrapped around one of his wrists, tugging on him to prevent him from leaving. He shot me a questioning, yet angry glance. "Just…let it go."

"Hell no!"

"Why do you care so much?" I murmured, causing silence to illuminate the room completely. I waited for his answer with green eyes locked on gold.

"That's another story for another day," He replied triumphantly. I have an exasperated groan before hitting him. "So is that why you stayed?" He asked as I set his wrist free, anger no longer plaguing his skin.

"Yeah." I muttered. Was he ever going to drop the subject?

"Since I'm assuming you agreed with him, aren't you not allowed to talk to me?"

"I never said I agreed." Kimbley quirked a brow.

"Really? You care about me _that _much?" I rolled my eyes at how full of himself he was before stalking off to the foot of my bed. Reaching around in my purse, I grabbed all my showering necessities and my nightgown, along with another set of undergarments.

"You wish, Kimbley." I called out before shutting the door to the conjoined bathroom.

Long showers always cleared my mind, and when I needed one, I stayed in there for at least an hour. It sucked sometimes though, because of I got tired of standing, I would slump against the shower wall. The lukewarm water would only pound against my upper body when I sat in the shower, and left my legs to freeze.

My bangs clung to my face while I had my face buried into my bare knees and arms. My mind had been overwhelmed by Archer's demeaning demand. Couldn't I have reported him or something? Either way, I was beyond ashamed of myself. How could I have let Caden get involved with this, over Kimbley no less! I wanted to tear out my own throat, as well as Archer's.

By the time I had finished my shower, my fingers and toes were reduced to a prune-like texture. I wrapped my body with a towel, tucking a corner into the edge so I could use my hands freely. I drained my hair of excess water and tossed it up into a sloppy bun before getting dressed in my undergarments and nightgown. I stuffed all my dirty laundry into my uniform jacket, considering it would all need to be washed anyway.

"Um, Kimbley?" I called out in lame, utter confusion.

"Yes?"

"Where the hell did my bed go?" He laying in the middle of a recently acquired queen size bed, his back propped against pillows and his arms folded behind his head.

"Next to mine." He answered back, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. With an odd look, I placed my dirty clothes on the dresser and looked back at Kimbley with a hand on my hip.

"So now that you got your outrageous bed, where the hell am I supposed to sleep?"

"We've slept together before." The double meaning had me flabbergasted and the fact he probably intended the sexual innuendo made a blush rise to my face. He cracked an eye open, a victorious grin adorning his lips at the natural color on my cheeks.

"…Whatever, I gotta do my laundry." I mumbled, grabbing my recently used garments off of the dresser.

"Could you take mine too?" Before I could even respond, Kimbley threw his uniform jacket and pants at my head. With an exasperated groan, I removed his clothes from my head and added them to my pile.

"Why don't we go get something in the mess hall?" He had asked after I returned from the laundry room.

"Kimbley, I'm in a night gown and you're sitting in your boxers." I remarked. At the moment, I was doodling on a piece of paper that I found on the vanity, while Kimbley just laid beside me, watching my hand move across the sheet.

"I don't think anyone's gonna mind you."

"Shut up." It was official, he loved to embarrass me. I crumbled the paper I had drawn on and tossed it at his head, causing him to scowl slightly. "I think we should just go to sleep."

"It's only 10 o'clock." He pointed out, causing me to roll my eyes; thank you Captain Obvious. I turned off the lights from the switch by the door, almost tripping over my own feet in the darkness. I managed to make it back on my side of the now massive bed and slipped underneath the covers.

An unbearable mass of heat lay beside me; I was so tempted to just cuddle up to it. Yet somewhere in the depths of my mind, I was vaguely aware of what that heat was. With gritted teeth, I really struggled just so I didn't satisfy my urge to just succumb to the heat. I was able to notice his steady breathing patter; it made me chuckle. He had been the one who was against going to bed at this time, yet he fell asleep before I did.

A belt of warmth enveloped my waist, just as my eyes began to close in fatigue. I made no motion to remove it, instead, a sense of security washed over me.

* * *

My sleep remained dreamless, only being filled with a blank void. Warmth still weighed heavily on my skin, but I failed to remember why. I tried rolling onto my opposite side, but the restriction on my waist anchored me, and prevented me from moving. A hushed groan sounded in my ear, alerting me that I was not alone. My head swiveled back to see Kimbley with majority of his face pressing into his pillow. With a small smile, I laid back into my previous position. My Irish green orbs flickered into the dim lights as they stared out into the breaking sunlight.

I wasn't sure how long I stared out into the distance, but apparently it was long enough for Kimbley to wake up. He hadn't said a word, probably assuming that I was still in a peaceful slumber. The silence was unexplainable, but to be put bluntly; it was beautiful. It was an appeasing feeling to know that we weren't always fighting or teasing each other.

"How long have you been up?" Kimbley's voice was slightly above a whisper, and whisked directly into my ear.

"A few hours, I guess." I replied softly, finally tearing my eyes away from the intoxicating sun. My face was overtaken by shadows as my eyes shut. With my sense of sight disabled, all my other senses became much more acute.

"You could have just moved my arm." He stated rather bluntly, but his tone of voice hadn't bothered me though. Internally, I snorted when he said that; probably because his arm was still hooked around me.

"I didn't want to." I stated honestly. I could hear a soft shifting noise, and I could feel the mattress moving. The pressure on my waist had lessened slightly and the pillow by my head began to cave in. I peeked from beneath my eyelids, only to see Kimbley's face barely a few inches away from mine. His hair that wasn't contained in its' usual ponytail curtained around us, casting a shade from the suns rays. His golden eyes seemed to flow much more than usual.

"Oh really?" His eyes lingered along the borderline of curiosity and amusement, his lips threatening to dance in laughter. "Why's that?"

"You actually looked very peaceful for once." An unsettling silence passed between us for one too many moments. After God knows how long, Kimbley retreated to his spot by my side with his arm wrapped securely over my waist. In a reassuring matter, I laid my arm on top of his, the blissful peace capturing my fatigue's best interest.

* * *

"Hey sunshine, wake up." I let out a hoarse groan in protest at the covers being yanked away from my incredibly warm body, the rushing cool air giving me goose bumps. I muttered something incoherently; I wasn't even sure what I said.

"Come on, you've been asleep all morning, it's already noon." My eyes slowly and regretfully peered open. Much to my surprise, Kimbley had been fully dressed in uniform with his hair tied back and was ready for the day. If anything, he was just waiting on me.

"Give me like, ten minutes." I muttered, grabbing my clean uniform from the dresser. I pulled my sloppy bun from my hair, revealing the loose ringlets that formed overnight. My nightgown had been replaced with a tight black camisole with my usual uniform jacket over it and my pants clinging to my hips. After exiting the conjoined bathroom I place my nightgown into my respected drawer and slid my boots on, tucking the ends of my pants in.

"I'm ready." My announcement made the falsely sleeping Kimbley crack open an eye.

"Finally." He rose from the bed, smoothing out any newly formed wrinkled from his uniform. "Let's go to the mess hall." My mind went blank with the sudden suggestion.

"Uh, you go ahead." I blurted out, causing him to quirk a brow. "I'm just gonna put my makeup on. I'll see you in there." Thankfully, he asked no more questions and left our room. At least I wasn't completely lying to him. While I truly was applying my makeup, I had to be sure to keep up a façade for Archer. There was no way I was going to allow that bastard anywhere near Caden, nor would I allow him this opportunity.

Although I had been dreading the moment, I finally arrived in the mess hall and immediately spotted Kimbley…sitting with Archer. Great, now I needed a new place to sit.

"Faythe!" A hollowed voice cried in joy, making me immediately search for the owner. How I missed him, I'm not sure, but the sight of Al's frantically waving hand provoked a smile on my face.

"Alphonse!" I found my feet moving automatically towards where him and Edward were seating. Ed was happily munching on a foreign meal while Al stuffed a dinner roll into his helmet. "How have you guys been?" I questioned excitedly, I loved seeing the Elric's; regardless of whatever situation I was in. Whether it was their witty banter, their admirable determination or just their plain old adorable faces (although Al…), I enjoyed their company immensely.

"Oh, we're alright." Al responded, sounding not so convincing.

"What about you? How have you been?" Ed brought up all too quickly. I gave a mere shrug with a strange face.

"Eh, I've been better."

"Really? Why, what's wrong?" I bit my tongue, hesitating for a moment. I knew if anybody could keep a secret, it was Edward and Alphonse. Still, why did I feel so reluctant?

"Well…Archer threatened my little brother last night." A heavy slam resonated on the table and reverberated throughout the mess hall. My eyes widened slightly, looking to Ed in alarm.

"He what?"

"Brother, keep you voice down!"

"I can't believe I just agreed to go scouting for him." He muttered angrily. I looked down at my small plate of food. Maybe that's why I didn't want to tell them; Ed in specifics, was gonna blow a fuse.

"Ed, it's fine, really. I can handle it." I tried soothing him, grasping both of his hands firmly in reassurance. He shook them off, clenching his own hands into tight fists.

"But why, why would he do that?" I grimaced.

"Collateral."

"But _why_, Faythe?" I grit my teeth together, the grinding sound muting my surroundings for a moment. I really didn't want to clue them in on Archer's suspicious of me.

"He just said I need to stop distracting myself and the other alchemists." At least it wasn't a total lie, just a very vague truth.

"You aren't distracting others." Al piped up. I just shook my head.

"I guess I kind of am." Edward had stopped speaking, probably due to the anger that had drained his throat of moisture. "But it doesn't matter, protecting Caden is my first priority." They both could easily understand that concept.

* * *

After lunch with the Elrics, I had went to pester Roy for a little bit. I hadn't really done much, I just searched his makeshift office for some scratch paper and a pencil so I could draw when I got back to my room. He asked no questions, he just shot me a strange look as I merrily hopped about his room.

By the time I had arrived to my room, it had already turned to dusk with the clock tolling five. Where the time had gone, I wasn't sure. Nonetheless, I laid sprawled across the queen sized bed, my hand toying with my recently acquired pencil. Lines scratched along the sheet, a generalized shape began to form. Two ellipticals were morphed into slit-like almonds that pointed inward slightly. Slowly, they began to form eligible eyes. The irises were shifted slightly to the right, as if it were looking back into the distance. Details were laid onto the drawing, completed with glittering tears dancing along her vaguely existing cheekbones.

"So much for meeting up with me." My pencil flew out of my hand from Kimbley's sudden voice. His look wasn't all too amused, although I think my reaction did provoke a glimmer of humor.

"Sorry." I apologized with false sincerity. Of course I hadn't really meant my apology, he was the one who sat with that bastard.

"You don't sound too sorry," His smug voice retaliated as he laid on the bed with his chest and stomach pressing into mattress. "Was it because I was with Archer?"

"Yes." He chuckled at my automatic, immediate response. I removed my pencil sketch, placing it on the floor along with its' companion. The two of use ended up relaxing on the bed, side by side with my arms resting passively on my stomach and his behind his head.

"How was lunch with the Brothers?" Okay, the leisurely conversation was beginning to weird me out.

"Nice, I suppose."

"I heard Edward spaz out."

"Well, that's embarrassing." I muttered, looking out the window to avoid any sort of eye contact. "I told him about what Archer said about Caden."

"Aw, and he got all upset? How cute." Sarcasm dripped in his words. I rolled my eyes; his insensitivity was really a pain in the ass.

"Yeah yeah, shut the hell up." He feigned a look of hurt with his hand pressed over his chest mock hurt. I didn't care, I just looked to the sky through the glass shield. Silence had fallen upon us and I briefly wondered if I had just fell asleep with my eyes open.

"What Archer said…it's really bothering you, isn't it?" My body snaked around to face Kimbley directly, and it wasn't until then that I realized he was facing me too.

"No, what makes you say that?" My inquiry was genuine. In all honesty, yes it had been plaguing me, but did I really make it that obvious?

"Besides you constantly staring out the window and avoiding a conversation with me?"

"I'm talking to you now, aren't I?" He glowered.

"You know what I mean." With a groan, I looked him fully in his liquid topaz gaze. They expressed an unfamiliar emotion, the same one his aura had been emitting since I saw him in Laboratory 5. I hadn't really taken notice of it until I woke up this morning, why couldn't I figure it out yet?

"Why do you even care?" A flash of uncertainty and hesitance flickered before a small grin tingled his lips.

"Don't ask questions that you don't want to know the answer to." My curved brow furrowed in confusion.

"But I do want to know, that's why I asked." His smoldering orbs rolled in a slightly playful manner.

"Maybe later, I have to see what mission Archer has for me." Hastily, Kimbley rose from his relaxed position. Anger flared from within me; like hell he was getting away!

The door had slammed shut.

What a devious bastard.

* * *

**Author note:** I guess I sorta liked this chapter. No, not really. I'm just trying to fill it up before the climax chapter, which is only two chapters away :) Next chapter, I'm planning for it to be in Kimbley's POV so that maybe you people will have a better understanding of what exactly Kimbley feels towards Faythe.

**xxdarknessxfallsxx:** She was dreaming, but it's also a foreshadow ;) and the reason she was sick? She isn't used to overexerting herself, that's all. Not necessarily important to the plot, just pointing a flaw she has. Keep reviewing, they really motivate me into updating:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any publicly recognizable characters, objects, or songs. I do, however, own part of this plot, Faythe and Caden Chevalier, Lacey and Haley (Although those two have only been briefly mentioned). Steal them, and I'll have Gluttony eat you.


	8. Perspective

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood hoe  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful  
The way that booty moving, I can't take no more.**  
Sexy Bitch, David Guetta Ft. Akon**_

_Chapter Eight: Perspective_

* * *

A smirk played along my lips as I stalked down the dreary hallway. Seeing Faythe so flustered really eased the tension before my cover was blown. Thank the Lord or whoever the hell was up there, 'cause if my cover had been blown…well I would have been royally fucked. I was almost 100% certain that I already confused her. Good.

While I had been sitting with Archer in the mess hall, he had mentioned to help Tucker with amplifying all the state pocket watches and testing them out to see if they were at the correct modification level. Despite my slowly forming distaste for Archer, I had naturally agreed. In a sense, I was slightly obligated to. If I had refused, he would wonder why I did, and then it would all link back to Faythe; she'd gotten enough shit from him already.

This whole secret room/hallway beneath the building was just…odd. Seriously, it was the perfect place to murder someone; no one would know. That's probably what kept a humanoid chimera that was using Philosopher's Stone fragments to put in the State issued watches, a secret. Regardless, the basement that was labeled as Tucker's workshop was filled with dozens of cages, all withholding his recent additions to his index of chimeras.

A few pocket watches were sprawled out in disarray along Tucker's desk. Modifying the watches were fairly simple; open 'em up and put some stones in it. If the stones were too strong in the testing process, they would hurt while in use and a fragment or two would be removed. I didn't converse with Tucker when I worked on modifications, I had no reason to. And maybe I'm just being rude, but quite frankly, the man downright disgusted me.

Sure, we had a few common grounds, but after listening to him explain what he did to his daughter and wife, I had no desire to associate with him. As if it hadn't been bad enough, watching him try to recreate his daughter made me, _me_ of all people, want to puke. He once mentioned that his little Nina was once a very lively spirit; a very bubbly and sugar-coated kind of girl.

It was absolutely sickening.

Granted, I myself killed too many women and children to count, but I would **never** kill my own flesh and blood. Sure, I'll admit I'm a murderer, but I'm not completely heartless. Trudging footsteps pulled me from my angry reverie and helped me realize that I hadn't even fixed up one watch yet.

Archer appeared in the doorway holding another pocket watch in his hand and tossing it to that _monstrosity_ named Shou Tucker. His clawed paw managed to grasp the airborne object, swallowing the metal with his furry palm.

"And Kimbley?"

"What?" My voice had come out unintentionally cold.

"I need you to get one more watch." I arched an eyebrow; there were others? Over eight watches were already amplified and I didn't even know that there were over five Alchemists on this campaign!

"Whose?"

"Holy's."

* * *

I was grumbling all the way back to my dorm room; I was turning into her. When I entered, I was half expecting her to ask what was wrong with me in the most sarcastic voice she could possibly muster. But then again, she wasn't me; she was everything I wasn't.

She was warm and welcoming.

I was cold and uninterested.

She was caring and mature.

I was reckless and childish.

She protected her family at all costs.

I welcomed death with open arms.

Thankfully, Faythe was asleep when I got to the room; otherwise I probably would have been bombarded with questions. Her uniform was probably in the dresser, but that doesn't necessarily mean her pocket watch was with it. I didn't have much time, I needed to get it before she woke up.

"Zolf…" My breath was caught in my throat; Damn, I jinxed it. My eyes darted to Faythe's still figure. Her eyelids were yet to betray me, but they never fluttered open like I assumed they would. What the hell then, she just randomly says my name _right _when I walk in? Or…

Or was she dreaming of me again?

It was a nice possibility, although I was probably correct. It seemed to be the only plausible explanation considering she would never call me by my first name if she were conscious.

Okay, no more distracting myself. I needed to find that damned watch! The first place I had thought to search was her purse, although I wished I hadn't. The thing was like a void! She could have a body hiding in there, and nobody would even know. Faythe had a load of crap in this thing, it made me curious as to why the hell she would bother bringing this thing with her everywhere she went.

Underneath all her makeup, important notes and phone numbers and…feminine care items, I found her pocket watch buried all the way at the bottom. Victoriously, I stuffed the cold medallion into my pocket before exiting the room silently.

"**Kimbley!**"At the shrill screech of my name, my eyes bounced around aimlessly, blindly trying to find the owner. A smirk molded onto my lips at the familiar face.

"Hello." Amusement lingered in my tone, burrowing away my slight surprise.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my friends!" The snake chimera seethed. Marta had one arm wrapped around me to prevent any sort of motion from me, while her other hand held a dagger to my neck.

"Kimbley, what are you doing here?" If that ten-foot tall suit of armor had a face of flesh and blood, it would probably be filled with shock.

"Well, I am a State Alchemist…" Marta pressed her dagger deeper into my skin, I could feel a thin line of blood trailing down my nerves. "C'mon Alphonse, you aren't going to let her kill me, are you?" Sugar-coating this child was just too easy. He managed to holy back the psychotic, vengeful chimera, allowing me enough time to transmute an unfortunate soldier passing by. I could feel every single component in my victim's body compressing into that _beautiful_, makeshift gun powder.

Marta freed herself from Al's grip and came back at me, her dagger still being clenched tightly in her fist. With a proud and defiant smirk, I nudged the stunned soldier towards the humanoid snake, the explosion blowing up a pillar of the building. Oh, the sweet sound of bombs.

The chimera's body appeared unharmed, although Alphonse's armor had numerous singes and dents. A grimace tinged my lips; why the hell did that child protect that…experiment? I jumped from the gaping hole that I so proudly created, and stalked towards my victims.

"Just when I thought I was going to finish my day off with a bang," My heavy boot pressed into the armor as I stepped on it, the hollow sound resonating through his insides. "You had to go and ruin it." Kicking him aside, I was about to head back to the basement, but this gutsy kid really wasn't going to drop it. He stood up with a challenging look on his helmet, his fists coming at me at a rapid speed.

I found myself dodging his attacks, only to trip over my own feet. With a smirk, despite my literal downfall, the tables had turned in my favor. Alphonse practically fed me alchemic components with his own attack. My plan was to ignite a trail back to him with his freshly erected path.

But plans always backfire.

When my fuse had been a healthy distance away from me, Al had transmuted a gravel casing. The moment the fuse reacted with the wall, the inside had practically been decimated; myself included. Parading footsteps drew me away from my internally aching pain and I could see Colonel Roy Mustang standing before me.

"The Elric brothers fall under my jurisdiction, Kimbley. If you have an issue with Al, I suggest you put it in writing." I glowered, burning holes into his fleeting back. I was the only one out here now; Al had taken his snake toy and hid away.

"Zolf J. Kimbley, explain yourself." _Her_ seething voice…all my anger just washed away at the sound of her voice; regardless of how mad she sounded.

"What's to explain?" I tried to have myself sit up to face her, and failed miserably. With a slightly aggravated sigh, I could hear her soft footsteps approaching. In silence, I allowed her to help me to my feet, using her as a crutch.

"I mean it, what the hell's going on?"? Impatience dripped off her words, and I could tell she was blandly displeased. "Why was Al covered in dents and scratches?" The hostility in her voice was absolutely lethal.

"He got in my way." I bit back, making Faythe elbow me in my ribs. With a chuckle, I tried to wipe the blood from my stained lips. Faythe let out an exasperated groan before she began to walk, dragging me along.

"I swear Kimbley, I'm gonna slaughter you if he's hurt in-" An uncontrollable, howling laughter bubbled in my lungs before passing through my mouth. "What's so funny?" She sneered, shoving me to the linoleum flooring, laughter still donning me.

"I find it hysterical, although a little insulting, that your concerned over scrap metal when I'm the one who just got blood all over you." A small, breathless gasp escaped her as she finally noticed the liquid crimson that stained her skin and clothing. I finally noticed she was still in her nightgown, which came as a shock to me. Was Faythe that concerned over the younger brother or had she just ran out without changing because of the explosion.

"C'mon." She murmured tenderly, wrapping my left arm around her shoulders. Well, at least she fell for the guilt trip.

* * *

Going up the stairs was a real pain in the ass. Every time Faythe went a step ahead, my wound would twist in discomfort, but I forbade myself from saying anything. I was never more grateful for a bed than I was the moment she opened our dorm room door. Faythe made sure that I had been carefully sitting upright while she pulled a first aid from the bathroom, that I didn't even know we had. She didn't allow me to lift a finger, even when she stripped me of my jacket and brown undershirt, though I sure as hell didn't mind that. She made sure my bandages were as tight as possible as the blood soaked through them.

"I have to wash these." She murmured, bunching up my bloodied clothes. Even though it hurt to make such a sudden movement, I grabber her wrist before she could leave. I didn't speak, but limped my way towards our dresser and opened my drawer. I tossed her a spare brown undershirt and white boxers.

"Wash your nightgown." Unintentionally I snapped at her, tossing the garments lightly at Faythe. She curved a brow in questioning. "Wear what I gave you while your stuff is in the wash." Slowly, she nodded before briskly exiting the room.

I laid back down again, my head being supported with a pillow. Without using my hands, I kicked my boots off. I didn't care if I didn't return to the basement, I felt exhausted and it was almost three in the morning. When Faythe returned, my heart practically stopped.

If I thought her in a nightgown was seducing, then her in my clothes was absolute torture.

"Don't sleep with your dirty uniform." She scolded with her hand on her hip. I made no motion to obey; instead I just rolled onto my right side. Faythe just let out a groan before she crawled into bed. "Face up." She demanded, her hostility causing me to obey.

She was trying to kill me.

As if it wasn't bad enough that she was in my clothing, this was just the icing on the cake. Her fingers snapped at the button of my pants and began to tug them off. Much to my dismay, it sure as **hell** didn't help with the sexual tension. She tossed the dirty uniform off to the side and crawled underneath the covers. Soon after, I followed suit. My back faced her, her breathing being the only sound.

"…Kimbley?"

"Yeah?" I rolled around to face Faythe and found her forest green orbs burning into my own. They flickered in wonder and curiosity, but over what, I wasn't sure.

"Why were you out so late?" I couldn't answer. Archer made sure not to release our underground factory to the public. In response, I just gave my ever so cocky grin before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Don't worry about it, Holy." I whispered, my smile still triumphant on my face. She only sighed swiftly before turning to face out the window. Her only form of a good night was the ticking of her watch from my pants' pocket lulling me to sleep.

* * *

I didn't want to wake up. Not only did I not have the will power, but my body failed to allow me movement. My legs were pleasantly tangled in warmth, along with the rest of my body.

"Get off of me." Faythe's mumbled voice wisped gently across my face, adding a small emphasis to my wake up call. Curtains pulled away from my eyelids, my olden orbs assessing my surroundings. Giving them a quick jerk, I realized my legs were wound around Faythe's possessively. My arm still weighed heavily around her waist and lower back. Last but not least, I noticed her face and just how close it was to mine. Our noses grazed each other, allowing me to breathe in her rich scent.

If only life were like this.

With a false whine, I hesitantly unraveled my body from hers. When she was free, she placed her frail hand tediously on my left cheek, making me scout the depths of her emerald hues.

"How are you feeling?" She inquired with genuine curiosity. With a small smirk gracing my lips, my hand enveloped hers, resting on my cheek.

"Better." 'I only wish life was this simple.' I mentally added. If it were this easy, it would be much better. No more constant fighting, no more of Archer's blasphemous bastardies, just peace. The feel of her fingers lingered as they danced along my skin.

'Well, I'm gonna go get ready, alright?" I gave a small nod, pulled her hand back with mine to press my lips to her cheek. An impish grin over took my face because of her rising blush. She rolled around, trying to hide her face.

I forced myself to sit up, trying to bite my way through the pain. Faythe came back out, her hair completely straight and her uniform neatly pressed. When she noticed my sitting position, worry stained her face and was immediately at my side.

"Let me change your bandages." She murmured, pulling nimbly at the knots she had made the previous night, unraveling the constricting strip of bandage. I looked down at my marred flesh. Various wounds scarred my skin, making Faythe wince. She stood from the bed before retreating to the bathroom. When she returned, a wet washcloth and fresh bandages adorned hr hands.

The cool water sent a jolt through my nerves as she began to gently scrub at the dried blood. She re-dressed my wounds, tying the knot a bit looser than the day before. Silently, Faythe pulled clothes from my drawer. Instead of throwing them at me like I had expected, she sat at my side and dressed me up.

"I have work to attend to." I announced, making a thin, curved frown paint her lips. "I'll be back before dusk." She gave a curt nod before standing up. On impulse, I grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down to my side. A squeal of surprise emitted from her throat, amusement feigning my senses. Her gaze of curiosity only fueled my intentions further. With expert skill, I pulled her into my lap, twisting her body around to face me.

Faythe was just too easy to read. If you really looked into her eyes, flecks of her emotion were splayed all over in disarray. And that's what I did. Our eyes were completely intertwined, stuck in a trance-like stage. I was able to see every single detail of her.

Despite the fact that her eyes were such an intense green, small specks of brown glittered the area and illuminated the forest hue that much more. Her eyelashes were deep and heavy with mascara, but it only seemed to compliment her irises. Eyeliner ran along the rim of her eyelids, occasionally fading or breaking back into the pigment of her skin.

None of that mattered. I made sure that my eyes stayed completely attached to hers, mirroring my actions. Slowly, I began to lower my back to the mattress, making sure to keep contact while gently tugging her body to mine. She laid atop of me, our eyes penetrating into each others. Ever since I had first met Faythe, her eyes always intrigued me. Up until this day, they hadn't ceased to amaze me.

"What are you doing?" She murmured, not exactly withdrawn from her trance-like state. My grin was slightly sickening, I could even see the reflection of it in her eyes. My hand glided along her skin, moving from her arms to her neck, and finished at her cheeks. The tattoos on my palms were anticipating Faythe's demise in sheer joy.

Too bad they were to be disappointed.

I brought Faythe's face close enough to mine that the static on our skin could be felt from the distance. The tips of our noses were barely touching and I could even feel her breath caress my skin. Her eyes laid shut, seeming to enjoy the sensation of our skin burning onto each others. I didn't want to ruin this moment, but my windpipe all but begged for me to hiss her name. I didn't want to lose this opportunity to prove myself to her, to prove there was more to me.

"Faythe…" Her name lolled just too sweetly off of my tongue. Her breathing became fast pace and slightly erratic. My thumbs ran along her cheek bones, before the tension was just too much. I pushed my lips full onto hers, molding the imprint of my shape. She didn't pull back like I was expecting. Instead, she added more insanity and fire to the kiss; she really was full of surprises. My tongue traced the outline of her lips; running along the line where the top met the bottom. I tenderly wedged my tongue in between, not that she protested against it. Her taste seemed to have an unknown substance contributing to it. With grace and eagerness, I searched every crevice, finding concentrated samples of that mysterious delicacy. Her breathing had gone beyond erratic, and border lined struggling. Her nostrils were flaring furiously, her nails were digging into the nape of my neck. With a muffled grunt of pain, I pulled away with disappointment.

"Can't breathe." She announced through trembling pants. Faythe's forehead rested against mine once again, her eyes were shut as she tried to regulate her breathing. A small smirk tinged my face. She didn't pull away because she wanted to, but because I literally made her breathless. Faythe's nimble fingers went to my cheeks, mimicking my earlier actions. Her thumbs had mulled over my skin until they casually rested on my dimples.

Wordlessly, I crushed her body to mine, her hair splaying along my shoulder. Her signature aroma had been wafted into the air, the strong scent overwhelming my senses. My mind was completely at ease; I no longer gave a fuck about who I was, who supposedly was in charge of me, or my current occupation. I had finally achieved my own personal Nirvana. Kidnapping her had never sufficed my deepest desire. All I had wanted was her to want, to truly, willingly want me; her submission fully proved that she did. A small smirk touched my lips as I pressed them into her neck, craning my own towards her. Despite my tight grip, I murmured in her ear,

"I have to go." Faythe shifted so that her body was still atop of me, but her head was still at my side. Our eyes never once disconnected, and I could see the slim hurt. I found my hand stroking her cheek to soothe her. "Hey now, I'll be back in an hour or two." Still, she didn't smile, she just gave me a blank stare. With a hushed, aggravated tone, I pulled her body to mine as close as we could possibly be.

"What are you keeping from me?" I quirked a brow, unsure of what her accusation had been implying.

"What do you mean?"

"You never tell me where you're going or what you're doing." I pursed my lips together for a brief moment. Archer's underground Alchemic factory was supposed to be kept secret, but when did I care about what Archer wanted? I already proved to myself that he meant nothing.

"It's a secret." I retaliated, a devious smirk breaking along my jaw. For a moment, her face fell. "I'll be back." I reminded her while untangling our limbs. Before Faythe could strike me with that begging pout or even whine, I placed a small kiss on her cheek and exited our room.

* * *

My mind had been racing to match my outrageously beating heart. I hadn't felt such a rush since the Ishbalan massacre, and even then, Faythe was by my side. (Although, at the time I thought of her as only a pretty face.) If I'm not with her, I think of her. If I think of her, I miss her. And when I miss her, my imagination tends to run beyond wild with possibilities of my future. Sometimes they involved Faythe, and other times my own death. Either way, both thoughts were extremities; extremities of happy and depressing.

Albeit my hands were meticulously placing crimson crystals inside of the pocket watches, they all looked the same to me; none stood out. That is, until I pried the last watch open. I was expecting to see the usually sleek metal, but instead found a brightly colored photograph.

"What the…" The people struck my mind as vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. The composition of the photograph had been fairly simple; four people all in a tight bunch. The younger woman, probably the daughter, had been sitting on a middle-aged mans' shoulder and both seemed to be laughing. The older woman had been cradling a tiny baby. The only plausible way to determine the gender of said baby, was through all the more masculine colored he had been fitted into. Now I knew why it was so familiar.

This was Faythe's family. The baby was her squirt of a brother, Caden, and the bubbly young girl was Faythe herself. That probably meant these other two were the fabled Richard and Riley Chevalier. Those who have been instated in the military long enough knew them, including myself.

As such strong and knowledgeable alchemists, they were asked by the State to do underground research. They technically weren't legal state alchemists; they wouldn't even show up as enlisted military participants. They were underdogs, the State's illegal profit. But it wasn't all bad; they were paid individually as much as a standard state alchemist, which was probably why Faythe grew up so respectably.

Still, every person has their own limitations, whether they were personal or not. For these two, theirs was their own knowledge. The couple continued their research on the Philosopher's Stone. After some prodding, Riley had gained knowledge of Fuhrer King Bradley's no-so-hidden secret, and rushed to tell Richard.

If I had known that it would be their daughter that I would fall in love with, I would not have committed the crime. But if I hadn't, would I still have met her? Or would I have met some other woman and marry her instead?

Nah. It wouldn't be right.

Wait, did I just openly admit to myself I loved Faythe? I gave myself a mental scoff. So the truth comes now, when I really just hoped to mute my subconscious. Well, it really didn't matter how I felt, it was her feelings that were imperative. If I just happened to be lucky, and she did harbor the same feelings, she'd slaughter me if she knew the truth.

It's my fault she lived on her own.

It was my fault she became a mother in her adolescent years.

It's my fault she matured at such a young age.

If she knew, she wouldn't hesitate to mutilate me.

If only she knew that I killed her parents. I was just a young, freshly enrolled State Alchemist that was heavily enthralled by blood. I never questioned my orders. I always assumed that whoever was ordered to be wiped out was a threat to the State.

How wrong I was.

"If you would like to leave, you may." Tucker's hushed voice pulled me from my mental train of thought. "I can handle the rest."

"Yeah, sure." I grabbed Faythe's watch, which I still had yet to modify. Well, I wasn't going to anyway. If I did, I knew she would catch wind of the underground factory. I tried to erase the photo from my memory that I had witnessed. I sincerely hoped she wouldn't notice I stole it; everything just might come crumbling down.

* * *

"Where's my watch?" I blinked, immediately having Faythe's face centimeters from my own as I entered our dorm. With a small smirk, I closed the gap between our lips, a warm sensation welcoming me. Her own lips curved into a small smile that could be felt through the passion. Her small hands cupped my cheeks, attempting to pull me away. A faint grimace painted my skin at the gesture. Faythe's eyes were filled with an emotion that was vaguely familiar.

"Hey…" I whined childishly. Her hand managed to sneak past my defenses, and pulled her watch from my pants pocket. Instinctively, my hand enveloped her wrist; the pocket watch swung to and fro like a pendulum. The facial expression on her skin had only flashed for a brief moment before she pulled her wrist from my grasp. Faythe's eyes were heavily focused on the intricate cover of the medallion, as if peering beneath it. Silently, my hand cradled the watch before enveloping hers.

"We need to talk." I murmured impulsively. Crap, why did I do that? I was hoping to bring up her parents later; when I was completely sure she didn't reciprocate my feelings. But, what if she did? Nah, that's just wishful thinking.

I had Faythe sit beside me at the edge of the bed. Internally, I groaned. I didn't want her to run, nor did I wish to grant her such an opportunity. My hands grabbed her by the waist and tugged her body beside mine as we lay strewn about the bed.

"What is it?" She murmured intensely, her emerald eyes flickering with concern. A shallow sigh was heaved from my breath as I pulled her forehead to rest against mine.

"Do you remember when we first met? You said you wanted to know as much about me, as I did you?" She nodded hesitantly.

"Are you finally going to tell me?" Her tone was teasing, just as her body language had been.

"That I am." It was difficult to tell her of the life that I had practically forgotten. My parents had both passed away and I was an only child. Money was an impossible necessity, and only my talents were able to accumulate it. Then, I went in on how my first years in the military had been. I was enlisted in the State at age eighteen, fulfilling in much smaller duties than I participate in today. I was twenty-two when I had been sent to Ishbal, and when I had first met Faythe face to face.

"You were younger than me when you joined!" Faythe remarked in slight awe. I merely nodded.

"You were more fortunate than myself," I retorted. "You actually did more meaningful things than I did."

"What did you do?" I grit my teeth, I wanted to avoid mentioning all of my murders, name the one of Richard and Riley Chevalier, right in Laboratory Five.

"Things I'm not proud of," I admitted. "Countless unjustified murders of people in and outside of the military." Faythe quirked an eyebrow, her eyes filled with hints of fear. I managed to feign a faint smile while cupping her cheek in reassurance. "Like who?" I exhaled.

"People you wouldn't be familiar with."

"C'mon, please?" Faythe's eyes were begging for an answer, accented with a small pout. I just couldn't say no to that face, it was impossible.

"If I told you, you'd kill me." She shook her head, her fingers clasping my hand that was currently residing on her cheekbone.

"I won't," Said Faythe. What a shattered promise. "I could never hate you, Kimbley." If only she knew. But, may as well test her word.

"My last case was Riley and Richard Chevalier." Silence hung heavily in the atmosphere. A dead, blank stared clouded her beautiful forest hues. I knew it was the end as I gazed into her dead pupils.

"Riley and R-Richard? Y-you-"

"Yeah, I knew them." My palm slid from resting on her cheek to holding her at the base of her collarbone. Her shallow breathing was very faint, but could still be felt. "They were astounding scientists. Their admiration for knowledge really intrigued younger students, until they practically bred an entire generation of alchemists."

Tears trickled down her face, yet her eyes hadn't feigned a crimson color. "I was one of them," I could only nod in reply. "But h-how could y-you?"

"As a young military participant, I never questioned the State's motives." Faythe wept silently, and all I could attempt to do was to play with loose strands of her hair. Even then, she shrugged me off. "If only I knew." I whimpered delicately, before forcing myself away from her.

* * *

The desert sand that was constantly blowing in my face didn't bother me. At this point, I don't think anything bothered me as much as this. I didn't care that it was probably over ninety-degrees and I was still wearing my coat, I didn't care that my hair was let down, and I didn't care that I had orders to attend to.

Nothing mattered right now. My mind wandered and curiosity struck me from time to time. Should I have told her? I wasn't sure; there were too many possibilities of the outcome. Faythe probably would have never known if I hadn't told her. But if I didn't I would have been able to live with myself; guilt would constantly poison my blood. She deserved better than that.

Arms locked meticulously around my neck. My hands smoothed over the skin until my hand covered hers. Faythe was at my side, her arms being folded slightly above her stomach. Silence stained the atmosphere.

"They're proud of you." I murmured.

"How would you know?" A chuckle escaped my vocal chords, before my shoulder leant against hers.

"They talked about you constantly when they weren't so enthralled by their work." Faythe lost her ability to breathe at that point. My molten orbs cast a brisk gaze towards her. Her fringes hung above her eyes, shield the vibrant hues.

"H-how could you?" She had repeated for the second time today.

"They were orders."

"They were my parents!"

"As State Alchemists, we must accept all responsibilities and duties." I sneered, almost too harshly.

"So I see." Tears slipped down her eyes, I could see them clearly from where we sat within the small distance between us. Faythe pushed on her knees, forcing herself to stand up. Her eyes still laid beneath her ruby mane, and I was blinded to see any facial expression. It was beyond evident that she was upset and shocked, but what if there was something more, something I was missing?

I would never know. "Where are you going?" My voice was thick with solemnity. She hadn't replied, but began to walk away. A small, but strong voice in my head begged for me to chase her, yet I knew it was best for me to let her go. I groaned, my unkempt fingernails raking through my scalp.

"Fuck, I need a drink." I hissed. I was much too lazy to even both getting up. Instead, I pulled an unopened pack of cigarettes from my front pocket. It'd been such a long time since I had last smoked, I almost forgot the burning taste of charcoal on my lips. I didn't obsess over it like Havoc; I only did when I was really stressed. Eventually, I stopped doing it altogether. I pulled the cigarette butt to my lips, creating a small spark with the alchemic energy that was in flux. I coughed, inhaling the toxins with each breath, and released a trouble away with every exhale.

* * *

**Author Note: **Sorry for such a long wait. I've had this chapter written up in my notebook for awhile, I just hadn't typed it. Then I got a virus and...yeah. Now, before all of you come slaughter me for making Kimbley so OOC, **THIS CHAPTER IS ALL OF WHAT HE THINKS**. None of _you_ know what he thinks, and neither do I. So I created what he thinks, so fuck off. I don't want to hear any of ya'll complaining that he doesn't think or do things like that. Don't like it? Get the fuck off this page then. No one is forcing you to read this, okay? Anyway, next chapter...I'm planning a lemon xP

**x3Elfriedex3: **I'm glad to hear he isn't OOC. If you read the author note, that's a big fear of mine. Well, he might have gone OOC with this chapter, lol. And the plot for this follows the anime, except towards the end, which is coming near. I've began planning a sequel, but I'm not sure if that's happening yet.

**xxdarknessxfallsxx: **The Envy twist was just for fun, lmao. But I hope you enjoyed the slight plot twist in this chapter. The only thing the plot will follow after this is Kimbley going to Lior and dying. But then again, I'm altering his death slightly to keep my ending open to a sequel.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any publicly recognizable characters, objects, or songs. I do, however, own part of this plot, Faythe and Caden Chevalier, Lacey and Haley (Although those two have only been briefly mentioned). Steal them, and I'll have Gluttony eat you.


	9. Confession

_I know, I could I could be better  
I don't think I deserve this selflessness  
Find your way into my heart  
All stars could be brighter, all hearts could be warmer**  
Louder Than Thunder, The Devil Wears Prada**_

_Chapter Nine: Confession_

* * *

I sat at the edge of our bed, my face burrowed into my hands. Tears streamed down my face and I was almost completely sure that I looked like a total disaster. In a vain attempt, I bit my lip to try to hold back my tears and sobs. My parents faces were embossed into my brain, their features suddenly becoming unmistakably clear.

It wasn't a hard thought to imagine, either. Both of them standing side by side, my father most likely testing chemicals as my mother recorded them in their studious notebook. Then, Kimbley stalking into their laboratory, smacking his palms together and having their blood paint his pale skin. My blood. What would he do now that my parents were gone? Would he go after Caden, just to torture me like Archer had? Or was it my baby brother they planned to torture, by killing me in front of him?

"Faythe." My skin turned cold as Kimbley's voice cut through the still air.

"What the hell do you want, fucker?" I snarled, not bothering to restrain my profanity at him. My voice was louder than normal and had been mangled with dry sobs. His boots trudged closer as he approached to where I sat. I didn't bother to look up at him. If he was going to murder me now, I didn't want to see the satisfaction he received from having my blood spill on his fingers.

"Look up at me." His voice was void of the common emotions that he portrayed daily. He was standing in front of me, I could tell since his feet were in my line of vision. I refused his demand. Minutes passed by, but Kimbley refrained from leaving. His own patience was astounding to me; he didn't even repeat his statement.

When I felt the urge to bawl fade, I finally gave into his request. Kimbley's amber irises were softly gazing into my emerald ones. The look that adorned his face was unrealistic. All of his facial features were completely soft and unobstructed by a single obstacle. Kimbley kneeled in front of me, making his eyes level with mine. In a way, I felt like I was a little child that was being scolded for stealing a cookie before dinner. My breathing hitched with the intensity of his stare.

"No more secrets," He breathed out, his hands resting on my shoulders. I wanted to shrug them off, for I didn't want his bloody, filthy hands anywhere near me. Even if I did, he wouldn't release me. I could tell by the way he gripped them tightly. "I didn't know they were your parents until last night."

"How did you find out then?" I hissed, not trusting his somber and solemn words.

"Your pocket watch." Just by a sliver, I felt my eyes widen.

"Why did you have my pocket watch?"

"Archer makes Tucker and I put red stones in them, just like Ishbal." I had the strong urge to hit something, which propelled me into slapping Kimbley across his face. The force had made his cheek turn, but he displayed no form of anger as he swiveled to face me again.

"Faythe, I never would have killed them if I had known they were your parents." Kimbley never called me by first name so often. Usually, he called me 'Holy'. It was eerie, in a sense, to see him being so serious.

"Why does it matter that they were mine? Whether they were mine or not, they were somebody's parents you killed!" I howled, tears threatening to break through their dam. I bit my lip as I felt my chest heaving with the struggle to breathe.

"Because I don't want to see you like this," As if to prove his point, he brought his right hand to cup my left cheek, brushing away a freefalling tear with his thumb tenderly. "If they were still alive, then I would have so many things to tell them."

"Like what? How much of a fool their daughter is?" I screeched, no longer caring about holding back tears. If he got a guilt trip from them, then my job had been completed.

"More like how amazing she is," He brought his other hand to reciprocate his right one; now my face had been fully enveloped by his massive fists. "How she has changed my way of thinking, or how beautiful she is to me." Was I focused too much on my labored breathing, or had I heard him correctly? All of these things he wanted to say to my parents, but he was speaking of me. "Or how much I love her." Tears fell continuously down my face and didn't have any intentions to stop.

I finally caved in. My arms were resting just above my thighs as I curled into a ball, sobbing into Kimbley's shoulder. His arms encircled around my lower back as he pulled my entire body to his. I wept excessively as he murmured words of comfort. I swear, this wasn't real.

"You aren't Kimbley." I accused, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible. He only chuckled.

"Why do you say that?" He questioned, pulling me back so he could gaze into my eyes, into the windows of my heart.

"Kimbley's not nice, or sweet or anything of the sort." I pointed out, making him scoff before wiping away the rest of my crestfallen tears.

"Because it's not something everyone gets to see."

"So I'm a special case?" I raised a thin eyebrow in amusement, before finally letting the scene soak into my skin. I was currently sitting sideways on Kimbley's lap with my torso facing his. There was barely three inches between our bodies, but the distance was still too much for me.

"Of course you are." He raised one hand to pat my head, relieving some of the tension in the air that had yet to dissipate. With that same hand, he had brushed back some of my hair to tuck it behind my ear. "So, you aren't going to question what I said?" He asked, the humor disappearing from his eyes. I tilted my head slightly.

"Question what?"

"What, were you daydreaming when I said everything to you?" Kimbley's original, sarcastic persona had returned. When I shook my head, he heaved a sigh before grabbing my cheeks and baring his eyes straight into mine. The tips of our noses were barely touching and his rough, labored breaths caressed my skin. "Faythe, you are one of the best things that have ever happened to me in my life. It amazes me that, despite everything I've done, I can still get something from life. If I hadn't killed your parents, I would tell them just how amazing you are, how beautiful you are and how much I love you."

I let his words sink in. Was this really the balance in our lives? I lose the two people I looked up to the most, to receive a man that speaks so highly of me. He killed thousands of lives and their loved ones, just to find one to love of his own. "Zolf…" It was the first time I had ever spoken his first name to him that I could recall. My hands folded over his that still rested on my cheeks as I gently pried them away. He gave a solid frown before I pressed my lips onto his. It was a very chaste kiss; we still had things to discuss.

"Zolf, I don't even know how to begin." I admitted, unsure of my own feelings for him. It was evident I had more than friendly feelings, but did I really _love _him?

"You could tell me what's going on inside that pretty little head of yours." He offered with a lopsided grin. I rolled my eyes. At the moment, I was contemplating what exactly my feelings were. I'd always been a worrywart when it came to him. And back in Ishbal, I felt empty when I had heard that he had been executed for treason.

"I'm unsure of my feelings." I announced, making his all-knowing smirk fall just a bit. "It's not like that," I added quickly. "I already know I have strong feelings, but I think to call it 'love' would be jumping the gun. How did you know you loved me?" I asked, hoping that his answer would help me reach my own internal confliction. He scoffed.

"Do you really think I'd go around telling everyone woman I had some sort of relationship with that I love her?" That was a given. After all, the infamous Crimson Alchemist had an image to uphold. If he suddenly began to act mushy towards every woman, the intimidation he brought with his bare presence would dwindle. "You're everything I'm not, complete opposites even, but we fit together."

"How so?" My inquiry held a tone with genuine curiosity.

"You bring out the best in me, and even though you don't realize it, I bring out the best in you. Well that, and I haven't blown you up yet, so I guess you're kinda special." With a soft chuckle, I pressed my lips to his cheek in a quick kiss.

"Zolf…I think that I've always loved you. I just never noticed the signs of it." He feigned a look of hurt.

"Nice to know that I'm not worth noticing." I rolled my eyes once against before nuzzling myself into the crook of his neck. His arms supported me as he pulled us both off the floor and laid us onto our makeshift, queen-sized bed. Kimbley laid in my usual spot, closest to the window, while I was in his usual spot. The two of us were facing each other, our eyes still locked into our intense gaze. His right hand - that wasn't being smothered by the mattresses - traced down my temple and cheek, just resting there.

* * *

"Kimbley, I have an assign-" Archer walked into our dorm room, his ice blue eyes staring at our comfortable position. Silence and confusion hung in the air, all the emotions spilling from Archer. He was at a complete loss for words.

"Archer, if you have no need for either of us, I suggest you leave." Kimbley spat, obviously annoyed at the albino man's intrusion. Said man narrowed his eyes.

"As I was saying, I have an assignment for you, Crimson." The Lieutenant Colonel hissed, his harsh glare still set in stone. With an aggravated groan, Kimbley brushed my lips with his before rolling off of our bed. He straightened up his creased jacket before snatching the manila folder from our commanders hands. Obviously engrossed in anger, Kimbley slammed the door to our dormitory, signaling his leave.

Archer was still here.

"I thought I told you to keep away from him?" He snarled at me, making me sit up in annoyance.

"Did you think I would listen?"

"Your ignorance will cost you your brother's life."

"Your ignorance will cost you your life." I retorted, suddenly feeling like his words were just empty threats. He just growled lowly and dangerously before exiting my dorm and slamming the door in the same manner Kimbley had.

* * *

After my encounter with Archer, I had decided that I should probably get some dinner before retiring back into my to my dorm. I headed off to the mess hall with my head blatantly lost in the clouds. Even people passing by gave me weird looks as I had the ghost of a my smile painted on my lips.

"You sure look happy." My head rolled to Mustang who had somehow ended up walking beside me as I entered the mess hall. His coal gaze held a curious aura, obviously emphasizing his statement from earlier.

"I am." I beamed as we sat down, a tray set in front of me. I took a bite from my dinner roll before swallowing and looking to Roy. "Is it a bad thing?" He shook his head.

"I just haven't seen you this happy in a long time," He paused before grabbing my wrist, taking a bite from my bread as well. I gave him a short glare before finished the whole thing, preventing him from taking any more than necessary. "Is it a boy?" I laughed.

"Yes, father."

"You and Havoc are back together?" He guessed. I shook my head, a grin still adorning my facial features. "Then who?" Roy was now fully engrossed with curiosity. With one shoulder, I gave a shrug with lopsided grin. He quirked a brow. On an unspoken cue, footsteps padded closer and closer to where we sat. The two of us looked up, to meet golden orbs that were only focused on me.

"I thought you had an assignment?" Kimbley shrugged before sitting on my right side, opposite to Roy. The Flame Alchemist looked curiously between myself and Kimbley, questioning eyes silently pleading for an answer. I just grinned.

I finished dinner with occasional conversation between my former commanding officer and the crazy guy I apparently fell in love with. It wasn't hard to see that Roy had raising suspicions of Kimbley. Either that, or he still had some serious issues with Kimbley. Probably both.

After cleaning up after myself, Crimson and I headed back to our dorm room, parting ways with my former commanding officer. "What was your assignment?" I asked, breaking the silent air. He chuckled a bit before wrapping his left arm around my shoulders.

"It's a secret." He whispered teasingly into my ear before kissing my temple. I sent him an undetectable glare. So much for no more secrets. Kimbley let out a slight guffaw before opening our dorm room, my jaw dropping at the sight. Broken books and bottles littered the carpet, along with a few burned pages. Not only that, but what was left in my luggage had been strewn about the room as well. I even saw a shirt of mine hanging out the window! "What the hell did you do while I was gone?" He asked, retracting his arm away before shutting the door.

"I-I didn't…" My voice trailed off as I walked towards the bed covers that had been thrown in disarray. There was a small, 3x3 post-it note somewhere in the chaos. Only two words had been written on said note.

'_Love, Archer_.'

"That bastard!" I snarled, grabbing my partners' attention. He glanced at the note, anger skimming across his features. Kimbley let out a sigh.

"Don't let it bother you, Faythe. He's fucking with your head." Despite his attempt to soothe me, I let out a growl before sitting at the edge of my bed. I tore the tiny post-it from his hands, tearing it to shreds out of fresh rage. Kimbley sat beside me, yet refrained from saying anything.

"He's pissed 'cause I won't listen to him." I hissed.

"About what?"

"I'm supposed to be staying away from you." Kimbley simply scoffed before wrapping his arms around my much smaller frame. In retaliation, I laid on my head on his chest, hearing his slightly quickening heartbeat.

"Don't worry about that fucker." He murmured.

"I'm trying." I stated very honestly. My breathing hitched as I thought of all the possibilities that Archer had in mind, just to make me obey. I felt Kimbley shift, making me look up at him in curiosity. "What are you doing?"

"C'mon, I know what will take your mind off things," There was an undeniably permanent smirk on his face. He sat me up straight, one of his hands still supporting my back. "Take your boots off." He reminded me as he kicked off his own pair of combat boots. I quirked a brow but followed suit nonetheless. After doing as Kimbley had directed me to, he lifted me up from underneath my arms and tossed me so my head rested onto one of our pillows. His arms were caging my head with his elbows locked and his knees straddling over my waist. His amber gaze was locked directly with mine.

"What in the hell are you doing?" I wondered aloud, my forest irises searching throughout his vast sea of gold. His smirk was still cemented to his lips, feeding me with a pang of terror. With still silence, Kimbley released his solid hold on his locked elbows before crushing his lips to mine in a heated kiss. In addition, his torso as completely pressed to mine. I could still feel the ghost of a crooked grin as his tongue ran along my lower lip. My mouth opened by the smallest fraction; he immediately responded by allowing himself in. Despite my nimble movements, I managed to tangle my frail fingers into his fountain of chocolate locks. With just the right index finger, I managed to rip out the hair tie that held his hair into his trademark ponytail.

I could feel his tongue attempting to memorize every crevice and it was quite easy for me to admit that everything felt absolutely _right_. To be here in his arms, to be underneath him, and having his lips glued to mine just felt _right_. I didn't feel guilt, I didn't feel anger, nor did I feel hurt. As odd as it was, I felt _love_. Or at least, what I could assume was love. My throat began to scream for breath, causing my hands to push off Kimbley's shoulders in a rough manner; the same way he worked to rid me of air. As I gasped for oxygen, my chest heaved, pressing more and more into his chest.

"Did it work?" Kimbley teased, his eyebrows raised in a suggestive manner. I tried to laugh, but it proved difficult through my labored breathing.

"I think I need a better distraction." His smirk was smothered by the passion he poured out in his next kiss. I smiled in return while my hands rested around his neck. His own hands removed themselves from around me and went to my military jacket, snapping the buttons off as fast as he could. It was only moments before he was able to push my jacket off, making me retract my arms from around his neck so I could be free of the blue nuisance.

A smile adorned my lips as his tongue explored my mouth just as it had been previously. He was most likely distracted at the fact that I was unbuttoning his jacket as well, which had been a bit easier since he tended to leave the top three buttons alone. A small gasp entered my mouth as it left his; it was probably from the surprise of suddenly being jacketless. Not that it had bothered him; he always found the standardized jacket slightly annoying.

With hardly any effort at all, Kimbley managed to flip us over to have me straddling over his waist. His solid grin seemed to be all the more prominent. His rough, masculine fingers tangled themselves into my locks, his palm resting along the nape of my neck. To my keep my self fully occupied, I tugged the brown undershirt that had been neatly tucked into his uniform pants. After freeing it from its confines, I pulled it completely off, revealing smooth skin. I absolutely had to give my two cents. I pulled away, a goofy grin on my face that made Kimbley raise a brow.

"Why was I mad?" He chortled at the sarcastic comment.

"Because you don't get to see me half naked everyday."

"Does that mean this is a one time thing?" With the ventured statement, I bit my lip. If this was a one time thing, I should slap myself. Right now. Kimbley let out a scoff before letting his hand travel from the nape of my neck to the valley between my shoulder blades. He didn't try very hard, but he managed to crush my chest into his while keeping his liquid gaze locked with mine.

"Why in the _fuck_ would this be a one time thing?" Despite humorless statement, there was still just a ghost of a smirk on his lips as if there was just something so funny. "Let me correct myself; you haven't seen me like this yet, but you'll see it every single day."

"Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?" I joked before he pulled me back up to where we had left off. His hands worked my tank top off in under a minute and had flown to my belt buckle. The clinking of the metal signified that he managed to take it off and was confirmed with his fingers unbuttoning and unzipping my uniform pants. I managed to kick them off just as we had switched roles yet again. I reciprocated Kimbley's actions by giving his pants the same treatment, yet it had proved difficult as he managed to lave his tongue along my collar bone. Still, the task had been completed and the two of us were left in our undergarments.

Kimbley decided to remain on top and let his hand caress me down from my cheek to my shoulder. "Any objections before we continue?" He knew the answer, that much was obvious. Yet, I wasn't sure as to why he even asked. I suppose he was just being considerate. I shook my head. Without a moments hesitation, he sat me up with his hands enveloping my cheeks. Even though he didn't vocalize it, he didn't have to. There was love in his eyes.

Despite my lack of confidence, I snapped my bra off and rested both arms on Kimbley's shoulders. His chest rumbled with short laughter as I hid my face into the crook of his neck. "No need to be embarrassed." The murmur in my ear felt sweet, with just a tinge of sadism and malice. His hands gripped their way at my hips as he laid us back down into our previous spots. His eyes ventured through my exposed skin, a wolfish grin adorning his mauve lips.

Said lips smothered mine with passion, intensity, and a way of speaking for itself. There was no holding back anymore, no fears of rejection or lack of reciprocation. His tongue, upon impact, had ravaged my mouth with no mercy. As my form of participation, I nipped on his tongue as it explored the cavern it knew all too well. Despite my efforts to keep our lip lock solid, he traveled down to my collar bone. His teeth latched on immediately, biting the vast amount of available flesh.

His teeth sank into the juncture of my neck and shoulder, blood welling through the wounds. Seeing the crimson liquid seemed to excite Kimbley, for his tongue lashed out to not miss a single drop. Uncontrollable moans rolled off my tongue as he did so. Yet he hadn't stopped there. His lips passed over my bare breasts, trailing down my abdomen to be stopped by my last article of clothing. Kimbley hooked his fingers into the waistband of my underwear, pulling the cloth away from my hips.

"I can't wait anymore." He seethed as he tossed my boy shorts to join the rest of our strewn clothing. Without a moment to pass, he pulled off his own boxers. My eyes were shut until I felt his palm caress my cheek. Green eyes were locked with molten amber, searching for any hint of remorse. I shook my head before wrapping my arms around his neck once again.

* * *

Pain overwhelmed my senses as he gave his first thrust; the bulbous tip widening my walls. I grit my teeth, the enamel wearing down as they grinded further and further into each other. Kimbley's head was currently thrown back into ecstasy as his chest heaved; his raven locks traversing down his back. Silent moments passed, the both of us just basking in the scene. Agonizingly slow, Kimbley brought himself to reality to have his golden eyes gaze at mine.

"You alright, babe?" The pain was no longer set, instead it was just a feeling of being filled.

"Fine." I squeaked out, making him toss a lopsided grin to me. He gradually pulled himself back out, a sudden feeling of emptiness welling through. Once again, I grit my teeth as he thrust back in.

"You're okay, babe. You're okay." He murmured through clenched teeth before repeating his same motion in a more gentle manner. I no longer felt pain, just the constant rubbing of our fleshes against each other. Kimbley must have felt me relax, for he began to give his thrusts a rougher edge. His hands enveloped my hips as his rhythm increased in just the slightest speed. The pads of my nimble fingers began to run from the nape of Kimbley's neck down to his chest. I felt his muscles flex and twitch just beneath my touch. He brought his bare pectorals to my own chest, allowing us to feel each other as we breathed in each others scent.

Gradually, the feeling became natural instinct to me and the only thing my mind seemed to beg for was more. I wouldn't resort to begging Kimbley, though. I had too much pride for that. Instead, I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to force him to go deeper. I felt him bare his teeth in a grin along the overly sensitized skin of my neck.

"What's the magic word?" He hissed out teasingly as he held himself steady, still buried deep in my walls. I groaned, trying to get him to move by bucking my hips; he just held them still. I tried to bring him closer by winding my legs even tighter around his lower back, but still no avail.

"I hate you." I snarled, scratching at his chest as he refused to move.

"That's not it." Kimbley retorted, making me roll my eyes. As a teaser, he began to pull out by the slightest fractions. The fact that I was currently clamped over his exiting member exaggerated the feeling of emptiness. I gave off a smile whine. "You have to beg, babe."

Thoughts of bitterness ran through my mind as I gnawed on my lip. Well, I guess I just have to swallow my pride. "Kimbley, move already." I hissed in defeat.

"Beg." Goddamn this stupid, sadistic man.

"Zolf J. Kimbley, will you _pleas_e move before I tear your fucking hair out?"

"Sadist. How cute." Despite his blatant mocking tone, he had complied to my request tenfold by releasing his natural, sexual instinct. His pelvis began to smack against mine, yet it didn't feel like he was deep enough; I needed more of him. My hips bucked into him every time he thrust in, nothing seemed to be enough.

"More…" I breathed out my simple request, Kimbley responded immediately by giving my sides a bruising grip and pulling my flesh harder to his. Why wasn't it enough? His head had been thrown back in utter satisfaction, but I wasn't quite there yet. My legs were wrapped around his abdomen in attempt to bring him closer when he finally realized that I needed more from him. In retaliation, he swiftly threw my left leg to hook over his shoulder.

"Zolf!" By now, my throat was raw from all the hushed screams that attempted to escape. I could feel him as I was clenched around him. His groan proved that he felt every bit of pleasure as well.

"Fuck." He seethed between his gritted teeth. My fingernails stabbed into his shoulders as his rhythm began to break from its steadfast pace. Underneath his breath, I could hear him murmuring the same curse over and over again. I had already lost control by now, but the moment he came inside of me, my sanity had flown out the window.

My voice had broken free from its own attempt to stay hushed and I was sure everyone in our corridor could hear me. I didn't care. The volume had died down as Kimbley collapsed onto me. "Fuck…" He hissed again before nipping at my left ear. "I love you." Holding himself propped up on one elbow, his eyes searched mine. It was kind of hard for me to focus, considering he was still inside of me and refused to pull out.

"I love you too," I managed to pant out, grasping his cheek to pull him down for a kiss. "I really do." Kimbley finally allowed himself to lay down and pull out of me. I moaned as he did so, causing him to grin. There was a small glint in his eye as I finally recovered, and I knew all too well what it meant. "Go to bed, Kimbley. We aren't fucking again."

"Aww," He whined, despite resting his head on the pillow beside me. His amber hues were staring straight into the windows of my soul, but it was comforting. I allowed him to have my mind and body, the only thing left was my soul. Or maybe, he'd had it before and I now just realized it. "But you feel so good underneath me." I rolled my eyes before bringing myself close enough to tuck my head just beneath his chin. I felt his lips press into my hair.

"I love you." His arms wrapped around me protectively, just as my eyes shut from exhaustion as the words easily rolled off my tongue.

* * *

**Author Note: AHHH I'M SO SORRY! IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE I UPDATED! **I kinda took went on hiatus thanks to school and Junior year being the biggest pain in the ass. Lemons are difficult for me to write, on top of that but only because I don't want them to be too over the top. Um...review? :D

**LoonyDooney:** Faythe never officially broke up with Havoc...she kinda left him high and dry xD

**xxDarknessxfallsxx: **Your reviews make me happy, just sayin'. And when he dies, I'm not just letting him die, I got some tricks up my sleeve!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any publicly recognizable characters, objects, or songs. I do, however, own part of this plot, Faythe and Caden Chevalier, Lacey and Haley (Although those two have only been briefly mentioned). Steal them, and I'll have Gluttony eat you.


	10. Together

_Your hazel green tint eyes watching every move I make.  
And that feeling of doubt, it's erased.  
I'll never feel alone again with you by my side.  
You're the one, and in you I confide.**  
Warmness On The Soul, Avenged Sevenfold  
**  
Chapter Ten: Together_

* * *

I woke up to gentle kisses peppering my temple and jaw line. They were sweet enough to almost make me forget where I was and who I was with. _Almost_. But I knew exactly who was with me. There was an unmistakable heat emitting from his hands, like something was fluctuating underneath his skin. I took a wild guess as to what it meant, but I was pretty sure I was right.

He was just _dying_ to blow something up.

I rolled around to see his golden eyes trained intently at me. Not that I minded. I reached a hand up to his cheek, feeling just how warm he really was.

"Kimbley, go down to the training room and blow something up." He looked rather taken aback. He probably assumed I would greet him with a soft 'Good Morning', just as he had done to me.

"What? Why?"

"I can feel the want in the palms of your hands. Now go blow something up, just to get it out of your system."

"I'd rather blow you up and get into your system." Had it been any other man telling me such a remark, I would have froze his nut sack off and called him a pig. Considering it was Kimbley, I just smacked him on his bare chest, hard enough to make him grunt. "Ow, what was that for?" My green orbs rolled.

"For being nasty. Now go." He let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, I'll be back soon," I found his lips pressed against mine in a hard, yet loving kiss. I hadn't even realized I gotten lost within it until Kimbley brought me back by groping my bare ass. When he did, I smacked him in the chest again before pulling away. He had a cheeky grin before pecking my lips. "Love you."

"Love you too." I replied as he put his uniform back on. Just like in Ishbal, Kimbley hadn't even bothered to put his military jacket on when he'd finished dressing. I had followed suit, too awake to head back to sleep. After getting my pants on, Kimbley pulled my chin up for another kiss. "Over affectionate much?" I laughed as I slipped my jacket on.

"I always have been," He declared. "I just prefer to show it by exploding people - in more ways than one." At the very last second, he moved to dodge the boot I had attempted to throw at his head. "Alright, alright, I'm goin'!"

* * *

After I had gotten ready for the day, I'd gone down to the mess hall just like last night. Much to my surprise, Roy was there again. Even in the same spot as we'd been in last night.

"What, did you just stay here all night?" He raised a brow, but chose to ignore my comment. Instead he retorted with, "You're beaming."

"Huh?"

"I'm guessing you just got laid." With a disgusted look on my face, I backhanded him hard enough to hear the skin smacking against each other.

"I'm a woman, not a pig!" Foot steps padded closer until a young voice raised his curiosity.

"What'd you do this time, Colonel?" Edward and Alphonse sat across from the two of us. Knowing Edward wasn't too fond of Roy, he sat across from me with Al beside him. Still heated from the grotesque accusation, albeit he was right, I guess I had missed Roy's response.

"Colonel, you're a disgusting man." Ed retorted before biting into his toast.

"What? Faythe's practically glowing, take a look at her." The two teenagers did, and then Ed raised his eyebrows. I'm sure Alphonse would have, but he didn't exactly have any.

"Wow." Was all they could say.

"What?"

"You're literally glowing." Al stated. I let out a frustrated groan, despite them continuing on guessing why I was so "radiant" right now. Maybe my personality wasn't, but apparently all my physical traits were. As they continued I just stared down intensely, picking at the butter on my toast. Instead of eating it, I settled for a fruit salad. My teeth sank into a cube of cantaloupe while the boys pressed on with their discussions. I wasn't sure if I was still a target of topic. Voices fell silent, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt masculine hands grip my shoulders. Said hands began to massage them enough to make me unwind.

When I looked up, I was graced with a kiss to my lips, making the rest of the table let out something short of a gasp.

"Feel better?" I asked as Kimbley sat beside me, a smug smirk on his face. He grasped my left hand, playing absent mindedly with my digits. His palms were no longer pulsing, probably meaning he'd enjoyed himself in the training room.

"What the hell? Kimbley?" Ed howled, slamming his hands on the mess hall table. Even Roy looked on edge while Zolf stayed calm. Al was busy trying to settle his older brother.

"What's the matter, Full Metal? Never seen two adults share affection?"

"Why would she _ever_ want to share anything with a heartless, cold-blooded murderer?" He was seething, grinding his teeth together and any other action imaginable to prevent himself from completely lashing out at Kimbley.

"Edward, that's rude." I hissed. I was going to continue arguing about how wrong he was, but Roy interrupted me with, "Faythe, can I talk to you for a minute?" With a sigh, I let go of Kimbley's hand before following the Colonel out to the hallway. He had a really stern look on his face.

"Alright, what the hell's going on?"

"Yesterday, you asked why I looked so happy. I'm sure if you put your brain to it, you can figure everything out."

"Of all people, Faythe, you pick the merciless killer?" The disbelief in his voice was really making my blood boil. Nobody knew the Zolf J. Kimbley I knew. Nobody knew that the so-called heartless man was capable of loving.

"Really, Roy?" I snarled, my anger getting the better of me. "We _all_ killed people in Ishbal."

"He doesn't regret a single death he's caused." By now, my fingers wrapped around his windpipe, despite him being taller than me. Wrath seeped in my blood at his careless statements.

"You're wrong. Utterly, completely wrong." My grip let loose from his windpipe. After they withdrew themselves, Roy's charcoal eyes searched mine in loathing. I didn't care. "If you knew him at all, you'd figure out that he's human, just like the rest of us."

"He's a heartless bastard!"

"And so are you for accusing him!" My palm connected with his face. Had this been under any other circumstance, Roy would have torched my ass a long time ago. But this dispute was between friends, not co-workers and military occupants. "You have no idea how he felt when he found out it was my parents he killed." With that, I walked away.

* * *

"Hey, I'm going back up to the room." I'd told Kimbley when I'd walked into the mess hall, still fuming from my conversation with Roy. Kimbley's head lolled back, amber eyes staring intently up at me.

"Mhkay," He hummed. "I'll be up there shortly." Once again, he puckered his lips for just a peck. To be completely honest, I loved the fact that he was being over affectionate, whether it was in public or private. The fact that he acted somewhat the same in both situations proved his actions were genuine. Of course, he was notorious for loving the thrill of explosions - he still had to keep up his reputation - but he was a touchy guy.

I headed back to our room, my head deeply submerged in thoughts. Most of them pertained to mine and Roy's argument. I was still fuming, I assumed. Obviously, I couldn't tell if I was on the outside, but I sure as hell was on the inside.

Our room was the same as we left it this morning, meaning no bullshit from Archer this time. Maybe it was too early for the bastard to be crawling out. Considering it was still morning and I had nothing to do, I laid atop our makeshift double bed. My arms were folded beneath my head, propping it up slightly as I stared at the blank ceiling. Slowly but surely, my mind had begun to form images in the pure white that lulled my eyes shut.

"It's not even noon and you're taking a nap?"

"I was until your dumb ass decided to wake me up." I groaned, rolling over to face the window and away from the bastard intruding my sleep.

"I like to think that I have a nice ass, thank you." Speaking of ass, someone's hand flew to mine in a not-so gentle smack. "As do you." Despite my best efforts to try and ignore him, my hand magically flew around to attempt to whack him in the face. Apparently, he was already prepared for said attack, and managed to grasp my hand. Still slightly ticked off, I didn't say anything back. Instead, I just turned away from him. Yet again, the bed sank in as he laid himself beside me.

"C'mon, don't let it get to you." He murmured just as he wrapped an arm around my stomach. His words of comfort weren't doing much for me.

"Sorry that it bothers me." I bit back sarcastically. His thin, but full lips pressed to the base of my neck.

"Let them think all the stupid things they want. In the end, you and I both know the truth." By now, I'd turn to face Kimbley completely as my anger faded. My eyes began to droop with exhaustion.

"So then, what's the truth?" He held his signature grin while his eyes shut. Lips and teeth began to graze along my collarbone. They traveled even further down as his fingers worked my blue, state-issued jacket off. "Hey…" I attempted to remind him that I had even asked a question. Kimbley's frosty, amber eyes just glanced up, playfulness and joy sprinkled in the hues.

"The truth? That I'd gladly give up my life for you. It wouldn't even matter if you'd do the same for me-"

"Even though I would."

"Right. But even if you wouldn't, I would still do anything and everything for you." I felt myself nestle into him more as his hand began to unbuckle my belt. He still had an arm draped around my waist while his other hand continued to work my pants off.

I almost could have just shut my eyes and fallen asleep, considering how comfortable I was. Instead, my eyes traveled up only to find his amber hues trained solely on me. A small sigh escaped my lips before I reached up to kiss his.

"You truly are amazing." I mumbled low enough that the veins in his lips could barely feel it; he simply grinned.

"Oh yeah?" By now, my pants were off and Kimbley was trying to pull my tank-top off my body. There was more than just a hint of smugness in his voice. "Why am I so amazing?" He asked.

"Because," His lips were sweet on mine as I pulled him down for a kiss more passionate than the last. "You treat me like a princess," He interrupted me by all but tearing my bra off, and tossing it aside. "You're sweeter than sugar," Just as I had finished this statement, his canines sank into the base of my neck. "And you're perfect in nearly everyway." To retaliate to his interruptions, my fingers traced along the defining lines of his abs.

Kimbley, being quite sensitive to the touch, breathed a shudder every time my fingers pulled away in the slightest centimeter.

"In what way am I not perfect?" He managed to whisper as I peeled off his tank top. My hands already began to unbuckle his belt.

"Besides the fact that you're not naked yet?" He grinned appreciatively before complying to my innuendo and removing his pants. His fingers hooked into my boy briefs as his tongue traced the crevices in my mouth. To even up the playing field, my hand snaked into his boxers to grasp his hardened erection. I felt him gasp as I did so, and a moan escaped him as I gently stroked him.

He forced himself to pull away, most likely due to his lack of breath. "Faythe…" He gasped out just as my thumb pressed over his head. Kimbley's arms were snaked around my lower back, crushing me to his body as I continued to toy with him. Changing up tactics periodically weren't much salvation for him, either. "Babe, I hate you right now." An evil grin crept its way onto my lips as my grip on him tightened.

"C'mon, Zolf," I purred before releasing his solid member. My fingers hooked into the waistband of his boxers and nearly tore them from his body. "Don't be such a woman."

"Oh, I'll show you a woman." Using his domineering strength, Kimbley managed to flip us both over so that he was on top. His arms caged me beneath him while his liquid gold gaze kept me captivated. Being anything but gentle, Kimbley attacked my neck, biting on the supple flesh. Calloused fingers began to massage my breasts as his teeth sank into my weak point. I felt warmth and blood pooling into the puncture until his tongue to began to lap at the wound. "I love you," His breath tingled on my lips his fingers slid slyly into my briefs again. "For everything that you are."

My hands gripped his biceps, fingernails attempting to dig into the muscle as he made me completely bare. His hands enveloped my hips as he gave an experimental lap along my slit. My breath hitched as my hands flew to grip our bed sheets. Liking my immediate response, Kimbley's tongue explored my folds before finding my clit. This time, my fingers weaved themselves into his luscious locks as his tongue toyed with me.

"Zolf!" I was nearly breathless as he did all but enter me. When I felt him pull away, I glanced down to see his amber hues glimmering up at me.

"That's my girl." Kimbley graced my lower lips with a kis before fully letting his tongue in. My hips attempted to buck, but since Kimbley was _so_ insistent with torturing me, he held my hips down. To further his horrendous torture, he moved his tongue as _slow_ as possible, allowing the feeling to linger on my walls. I could feel him begin to withdraw menacingly.

"Zolf…" I whined, my knees attempting to trap him so he wouldn't just leave me there. Kimbley groaned back questioningly. His amber eyes were smoldering with lust as he gazed up at me. "P-please, just-" Without warning, he thrust back in as roughly as possible. My breath became locked within my lungs and my digits tugged at his locks. The newfound, rapid pace had my body convulsing in ways I'd never even though possible. Warmth began to pool in my lower stomach. My muscles began to clench around him as my nerves were overloaded with pleasure. I could tell my climax was just around the corner.

Instead, _someone_ decided he wanted to be a douche bag, and pulled away once away. "Zolfff…" Whining had always bothered me, which was why I rarely ever did it, but Kimbley was my exception to everything. He never answered me; his lips covered mine instead with his tongue coating the cavern of my mouth. A hint of mango and vanilla settled on my taste buds.

When he pulled away from me, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wasn't getting away that easily. I managed to hoist myself up so that our bare chests touched before planting kisses from his collar bone and back up to his lips.

"What was that?" Kimbley murmured with his forehead resting against mine as he pulled away from our lip lock once again. My head was resting completely on our pillows while being held captive by his body.

"What was what?"

"You said something when you kissed me." Rolling my eyes, I mouth it again. Kimbley's eyebrows were still raised in confusion. This time, I moved my lips to his ear, barely mumbling my words against the shell.

"I love you."

"I love you too," He murmured with more volume than I had given. "But why mouth it? Why not just say it aloud?"

"Because sometimes, the truth doesn't have to be spoken. Especially when we both know it's the truth." Kimbley shifted slightly to press his lips to my forehead; I could feel them forming "I love you" on my skin.

Without warning, he thrust inside of me. My eyes shut in sheer pleasure. My back arched wildly, my chest colliding into his once again. Kimbley's teeth grazed my clavicles, nipping along the skin of my collar bone.

"You're perfect," He murmured, slowing his steady pace. "in everyway possible."

"You are awfully talkative tonight." I retorted, trying my absolute best to get him to speed up his tempo. Kimbley said nothing in reply. He drew his hips back, almost withdrawing completely from me. For a fleeting moment, I thought he was actually going to stop in the middle of sex to have a serious talk with me. Well, that's what his expression was.

Kimbley proved me wrong -as always- by slamming back into me and pounding away at me at a rapid pace. A scream tore from my lungs as I threw my head back. My body was convulsing in sheer pleasure. Without even missing a beat, Kimbley rolled us over to have me straddling him. The grip he had on my hips were tight enough to let me know he was still in charge, and to leave a beautiful bruise.

I didn't give a fuck.

The inhuman speed Kimbley was thrusting up into me was the only thing that mattered to me at the moment. My hair tickled the small of my back as I was being bounced up and down - a few strands clung to my skin due to the film of sweat that coated my body.

"Fuck…fuckk.." I hadn't even realized words had been leaving my lungs until my throat had begun to hurt. My entire lower region had gone completely numb of pleasure. Kimbley rolled us back over, still pounding inside of me deeply. Although his rhythm was beginning to falter. He laid his forehead on top of mine once again, his pants of breath caressing my face.

"Cum for me." He begged in a barely audible tone. Was rendered unable to reply, most likely due to all the moans and screamed that replaced my breathing. Instead, I guess Kimbley took it as a sign on not giving in. His right hand traced the curves of my body, the pads of his fingers ghosting over my skin until they traveled to my clit.

"Zolf!" he rubbed it frantically, pooling pleasure into my lower abdomen at an alarming rate. He no longer had a rhythm or pace, but thrust into me desperately. It was obvious he was on the verge of his climax, he just didn't want to be the first to break.

Much to his satisfaction, my muscled clenched around him as my orgasm took over my sense. Kimbley followed immediately, releasing his seed inside of me.

"You're everything to me." He whispered, with his eyes shut and his body still. I was still trembling from the powerful orgasm, but felt completely worn out. My eyes began to close, eventually being lulled to sleep by the sweet nothings he left on my skin.

* * *

"Hey sunshine, you're finally up." was the first thing I had heard when I had opened my eyes. Kimbley was fully dressed in his uniform, sitting at the bedside. I took a brief moment to note his cleaned up appearance, wondering when he had left my side.

"How long have I been asleep?" He rolled his eyes.

"Nearly the whole afternoon. The sun is starting to set." I gave a bit of a hum in understanding before letting the room fall into silence. "You alright?" He asked, barely voicing his full concern. I nodded slightly before continuing.

"A bit sore, but I'm just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"I dunno, I just have a million thoughts running through my head about everything and nothing at the same time." Zolf just chuckled before wrapping his arms around my bare body and pulling me to his chest.

"Go take a shower, babe. Clear your mind. Then we'll go for a walk or something." He gave me no room for protest, considering he nearly dragged me to our bathroom and let the shower water heat up.

I no longer felt exhausted, thanks to my shower, but the lower half of my body was still incredibly sore. I had a towel wrapped around my body with my mahogany locks dripping down my back. Exiting back to our main room, I noted Kimbley had changed from his military uniform and into a white suit that I hadn't seen before.

"You look all fancy, what's the occasion?" He just smirked before handing me a nude, strapless bra, nude boy briefs, a long zip-up cover on a hanger, usually used to cover formal dresses.

"No questions, just go get ready." I slipped back into the bathroom, obeying his words. I wasn't too sure where Kimbley had retrieved any of these items or when, but he was up to _something._

Regardless, after putting the undergarments on, I wrapped my damn hair into a towel so that it wouldn't drip on my mystery item. I unzipped the cover to reveal a _beautiful_ white, tea-party length dress. A soft, violet ribbon that rested just below the breast area really highlighted the white-violet sequins in the corset.

Just so it wouldn't get damaged, I made sure to do my hair and make-up before slipping that gorgeous fabric on my skin. It looked even better on rather than on the hanger. The skirt was full and fun, and merely added to the beauty.

I walked out of the bathroom just to have Zolf dangle a pair of opal-white heels in my face. "C'mon beautiful, let's get goin'."

* * *

"Seriously Zolf, where are we going?" He just grinned as carried me. Yes, _carried_ me. All the way from our headquarters to I don't even know where.

"Right here." Much to my surprise, I noticed green and a couple of trees in the middle of the desert. Kimbley had let me down and I began to run towards the foreign site.

"An oasis? How did you find an oasis?" Though he didn't answer immediately, I began to un-strap the heels he had given me, gripped onto them tightly and walked along the edge of the oasis. The cool water licking at my feet was such a nice contradiction to the deathly desert heat.

"I was looking for a place for us, away from everybody."

"Hm?" I hummed. "What for? And why are we dressed up?" Kimbley chuckled, offering a hand to me. Graciously, I took it, and he yanked me so his arms rested on my lower back.

"Because, Faythe. We need to talk." My blood ran cold. That phrase always meant "Doom ahead". His forehead and nose lined up with mine as gold eyes rested on green.

"What's going on…?" Kimbley just grinned, pulling an arm away from my waist. I was terrified right now. He made sure we were away from everyone, if he was going to do anything bad, now was the perfect opportunity. Kimbley reached into his back right pocket and I went stiff. Should I run? It didn't really matter, my legs wouldn't move. His arm snaked in between our bodies, his hand clenched tightly into a fist. My eyes shut, waiting for the impact.

None ever came.

Instead, his hand opened loosely, revealing a small, black object in it.

"Zolf…?" When I looked up at him, he was only grinning down at me.

"Take it." He insisted. My fingers wrapped around the black box. "Open it." Once again, I obeyed. I pulled the latch open, revealing a thin, silver band with a Philosopher's stoned mounted onto it. My breath was lost somewhere within my lungs as my eyes remained wide. Glancing up at Kimbley, I noticed his signature smirk, was a full on, soft-hearted smile.

"Marry me."

* * *

**Author Note: FINALLY UPDATED! **Yay 3 I think I got my writing knack back. I dunno where it went, maybe vacation :? Anyway, who was expecting Kimbley to ask her to marry him? 'Cause I wasn't /: lolol. I'm just kinda sad because the next chapter is **T-H-E-L-A-S-T-C-H-A-P-T-E-R. **sadness. review? :D

**UnderTheHood: **Your review made me smile, a lot :D As for Kimbley dying, well that's a secret ;D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any publicly recognizable characters, objects, or songs. I do, however, own part of this plot, Faythe and Caden Chevalier, Lacey and Haley (Although those two have only been briefly mentioned). Steal them, and I'll have Gluttony eat you.


	11. Glass

_Sometimes things don't work out the way we planned.  
To live is just to fall asleep, to die is to awaken.  
Maybe were meant to lose the ones we love,  
But I'll fight for you 'til then.  
And if they stole you from me,  
On my arm there's a tattoo of your name.**  
Million Dollar Houses (The Painter), Pierce The Veil**_

_Chapter Eleven: Glass_

* * *

"I'm waiting for the punch line." Kimbley just shrugged sheepishly.

"Just because I admitted that I love you only a couple of days ago, doesn't mean the feelings weren't already there."

"So, what? You had a ring with you the whole time?" As I mentioned the ring, I took the time to appreciate the beauty of it. The silver band had soft impressions of vines going all the way around. The pedestal that held the Philosopher's stone was actually a blooming rose - the stone acted as the rosebud.

"No," He chuckled briefly. "I made the ring while you slept." My eyes went wide. I could barely control myself; gripping the velvet box tightly and wrapping my arms around his neck. I was so happy, I was one the verge of tears. "So?" Kimbley chimed when he untangled us from our embrace. "Your answer?" I looked at him dumbfounded, as if my answer was the most obvious thing in the world. Oh wait, it was.

With my arms still hanging around his neck, I slipped the ring onto the proper finger before happily thanking him via kiss. My cheeks became wet - I hadn't even realized that tears began to fall.

"Why are you crying?" He murmured, hoisting me up so I could wrap my legs around his abdomen. His thumbs brushed along my cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"I'm just so incredibly happy right now."

"I will, once you say it."

"Say what?"

"That you'll marry me." My legs wrapped together around his waist so that my forehead could settle on his.

"Zolf J. Kimbley, you are more than the world to me. You are my veins that carry blood and love throughout my body to keep me alive. Without you, there is no me. I want to be by your side forever - as your wife." A lengthy, beautiful silence hung in the air as his lips were tender on mine.

"Quite a beautiful speech." Kimbley joked when he pulled away. My legs gave, and no longer allowed me to hang onto him. Instead, I had settled for wrapping my arms around his waist with my temples tucked over his heart. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat made me wonder: How was he so at ease?

"How on Earth are you so calm right now?" I felt him let out something short of snort before resting his chin atop the crown of my head.

"Why wouldn't I be? The greatest woman in the world just agreed to marry me."

"I guess I'm the only one freaking out since the greatest person in the world just asked me to marry him." Again, I felt him chuckle lowly. Untangling our embrace once again, Kimbley grasped my hand before leading us to the shore of the oasis. He sat down, offering me a seat on his lap.

* * *

"Did you ever see yourself getting married?" He had asked, leaning back onto his palms and looking off into the endless distance. Well of course I did. Every girl dreams of getting married and imagines their wedding day. But for me, there was never a _real_ groom. He always had generic features of a soft-spoken, artsy looking guy. Clearly that wasn't what was going to happen. "A soft-spoken artist?" Kimbley chuckled. "I must be a real disappointment to your fantasies."

"Wait, did I just say all that out loud?" He only nodded. "And you're not a disappointment." My arms wound around his neck, bringing him close enough that his signature, musky scent was the only thing that I could smell. "I would pick you over any soft-spoken artist any day. My point was that I never knew what kind of person I'd marry. I'm just glad I'm marrying you." He grinned while shutting his eyes, placing a kiss on my temple.

"Would it be weird if I told you I've had dreams about marrying you?"

"Depends, when did you have the dream?" Kimbley glanced up into the fallen sun, letting his trademark ponytail cascade into the sand.

"After you left when I kidnapped you." Holy shit, that was _months_ ago. "At the time, I didn't know why I had those dreams. I figured it was because you're probably the only woman that deals with me." I let out a chuckle before comfortably watching the moon peek out with Kimbley. He lifted himself up so that he no longer relied on his palms to support him. Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled down so that the two of us were laying in the sand.

"Glad to be the only one that deals with you. Otherwise, I'd have some competition." It was his turn to let out some form of a chortle.

"I could have the whole world at my feet and there would still be no contest. At the end of the day, you're the one I want to fall asleep with and wake up to." How on Earth was a psychopathic bomber was just so utterly perfect was beyond me.

* * *

"Lt. Colonel Kimbley and Major Chevalier, Lt. Colonel Archer needs to see you two." Some messenger came to our dorm room after we returned from the oasis. He looked really anxious for some unknown reason when Kimbley had answered the knock on our door. The messenger left as soon as he possibly could.

"I guess we should get going?" My voice wavered with uncertainty. In response, Kimbley let out an unsatisfied groan before opening the door for me. As soon as it was shut, I felt his hand slip into mine while we walked side by side.

"I could get used to this." Kimbley hummed, making me breathe out an easy laugh.

"Zolf J. Kimbley, are you getting soft on me?" I felt that his cynical grin was going to prove me otherwise. He brought himself down so that his lips were at my ear.

"We both know I only go hard on you." A scoff followed the smack I brought to his cheek. He didn't even seem the slightest bit phased. Our banter ceased immediately as we entered Archer's temporary office. Reluctantly, we let go of each other's hands upon arrival. We stood at full attention, seeing Archer sitting at his desk with an obviously unsatisfied look on his face.

"You took are both being pulled off of this campaign." My body's first reaction was to stir with shock.

"And why is that?" Kimbley asked.

"You are both extraordinarily distracted from your missions. There's no reason for us to waste our time to keep you both here." I was about to interrupt, but I guess Archer noticed my mouth was open and ceased my opportunity. "You both best have your act together by the time this campaign is complete. Dismissed."

When we exited, I looked to my fiancé in disbelief. "We're going home?" It sounded odd. I was expecting to be away from Caden for so much longer, but of course, I was excited to see him again.

Then it sunk it.

I had forgotten that "home" was temporarily in the living dorms in South Headquarters. Kimbley must have noticed my suddenly sullen look, because he wrapped his arms around me in comfort.

"When we have everything settled back at our dorms in South, we'll go to Central to go see the little squirt." My mood lightened by the smallest fraction at the demeaning, yet affectionate, pet name for my little brother.

"Well, let's go pack our shit up so we can leave, okay?" Kimbley only gave a smirk before leading us back to our dorm.

* * *

"I fucking hate packing."

"Why's that?" Kimbley was currently laying on the bed, filing his nails just like back in Ishbal.

"I just feel like I'm going to lose something important." Though I was done packing, I still had that inkling sitting on my skin. Regardless, I laid beside him, watching him file his cuticles.

"Do you always do that when we're out here?" I asked jokingly, referring to his nails. He laughed along.

"Only when they're unkempt. Gotta look good for my lady after all." While chuckling, I snuggled into his side after he had placed the file onto a night stand. He wrapped an arm around me securely, allowing silence to fill the air.

"You're always perfect to me." I finally answered. "Regardless of how your nails are." Kimbley breathed out a small laugh before kissing my temple. It seemed that the little things about him didn't get past me; like the way he kept glancing down at my newly adorned engagement ring. "I'm never taking it off." I stated.

"What, your clothes? Dammit." Sigh. Regardless of how people viewed him, Kimbley's bittersweet personality was just one of a kind.

"No, stupid." At this, I smacked him "playfully" on his chest. "My ring. Or rather your ring. However you think of it as."

"Yours." He declared. "Because even if you try to leave me, the ring as well as my soul, heart and blood, are yous."

"Wait, blood?"

"Uh…well ya see…" Why did I have a feeling I was not going to like his answer. "When I said I made the ring, I made _everything_. Stone included." My jaw nearly unhinged. WHAT. THE. FUCK.

"ZOLF JACKASS KIMBLEY, WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait!" Kimbley exclaimed to attempt to get me to stop smacking him all over.

"Nobody was killed!"

"The fuck you mean nobody was killed, you created a -" Just in time, he smacked a hand over my mouth.

"Don't say it!" When he pulled his hand away, he rushed out an explanation. Probably so he could put an end to my horrendous screeching. "I used all of Tucker's filthy chimeras as ingredients, as well as Tucker himself since he really isn't even a human anymore." I rolled my eyes. Using the souls of low grade transmutations didn't make using them any better.

"Anything else you have to fucking tell me?"

"Uhh…" Seriously, there's even more? "Kidding." My hand whipped across his face as a reflex.

"I fucking hate you." Being about as mature as a five year old, I pouted and turned away from Kimbley. He followed suit after turning out the lights.

"No you don't, and we both know that." I didn't answer; he was right anyway.

The train ride back home was uneventful and silent for the most part. I probably got the worst sleep of my life thanks to these cursed, rock-solid benches. Surprisingly, Kimbley was quiet the whole train ride. Most likely due to the fact that he wasn't even in our car. He didn't come back until the final hour of the train ride. Despite my interrogation, he didn't clarify anything with me.

"Don't unpack anything," Kimbley stated when we had reached the familiar dormitories back at South Headquarters. "We'll head to Central tomorrow morning." A permanent grin permeated my face.

"Home?"

"Yes, home." It was impossible to control my happiness.

* * *

The air of Central was completely different compared to South's. Central was crisp and clean, while the South was thick and muggy. I was so ecstatic about being home that I was whistling while my luggage trailed behind me, Kimbley following the duck line after that.

I was surprised that I even remembered how to get home. An overwhelming sensation took over me as I reached inside an unopened pocket in my luggage to grab my house keys. I could hear the teeth of the key moving the tumblers into place before fully unlocking my walnut front door.

"Caden!" I called, excitement pumping erratically in my chest cavity. "I'm home!" I heard footsteps bounding down the stairs to have my not-so-little brother's arms wrap around my neck. They became slack in a matter of seconds, until he withdrew completely.

"What's he doing here?" The disgusted look on Caden's face when he noticed Kimbley reminded me of their only encounter - back when he kidnapped me.

"Families live together, don't they? And Since I'm gonna be your brother-in-law…" With my jaw dropped, I smacked Kimbley in the gut relentlessly.

"Zolf!"

"What?"

"You're marrying my sister?" From the look of it, Caden didn't know what to do. He just stood there, dizzy and dumbfounded. "When did all of this happen?"

"While we were in the desert." I answered hastily, just so Kimbley couldn't say something stupid. "We had a mission, but they made us leave so I wanted to come home for a bit."

"Glad your home, sis." I guess the shock wore off of him, because he took my luggage and placed it beside the sofa. "So I guess you'll have to get some wedding preparations done then, won't you?" It was weird, hearing that come out of my little brother's mouth, but I supposed he was right. Caden patted on the middle cushion, signaling for me to sit beside him. Graciously, I accepted, only to have Kimbley mimic me and sit on my right side and rest his chin on my shoulder.

"There isn't much to do." Ignoring Kimbley, I became engrossed in conversing with my younger brother. "After all, we're always on the move, I doubt we'll have time for a formal ceremony."

"Every girl has a dream wedding." Kimbley was paraphrasing what I had said back in the oasis in a mocking tone. "Don't pass yours up just because we're military." Funny how he could be a sarcastic asshole ninety-nine percent of the time, then magically turn serious. My eyes wandered to Caden's to gouge his reaction. Despite how sudden this all was, he was taking things quite well. It even seemed to me that he approved.

"I don't want some ridiculous ceremony…" I whined. "Just us three is fine. Maybe Haley and Lacey, but nobody else."

"Whatever you want, it's supposed to be your dream wedding."

"As long as you're a part of it."

* * *

This whole homecoming idea was fantastic. After having lunch with my fiancé and my brother, I'd gone out on my own in search of a dress. I didn't want anything extravagant, so I was hoping to find something sweetly simple.

I'd talked to a consultant and explained how there were only going to be a few witnesses. The middle-aged woman had offered me various selections to choose from. Albeit I had said that I wanted something more on the plain side, the gown that captured my interest was anything but. The shimmering ivory that made up the high-low cut of the skirt was only the prelude to the bodice. The corset lined bodice held pinstripes made of soft, pastel coral and turquoise beading.

Immediately after trying it on, I knew I had to have it. And not in some obsessive, rich snotty way. More in the likes of having it fit perfectly in both sizing and occasion. As soon as I had taken it off, I politely asked to have it wrapped.

Even though I wanted to give it some waiting time, Kimbley insisted our wedding happen while we were still in Central. There was no point in arguing with him either, since he _always_ pulled the puppy-dog look. We still had a couple of days for downtime, since we had just arrived. Though only a short amount of time had elapsed, I noted that Caden was trying to become accustomed to having Kimbley around. He was actually doing surprisingly well, too. Sure, Kimbley was still somewhat of a stranger to him, but being the respectable young gentleman that I had raised him to be, he was being as polite as he possibly could to welcome him to our family.

"So you're moving back to South Headquarters soon then, aren't you?" Caden questioned while the three of us sat at the dinner table. I looked over at him on my right side, letting sorrow get the better of me temporarily.

"Unfortunately, yes. It _is_ where we're stationed at the moment."

"Don't worry about it, squirt." Kimbley announced after swallowing down his current mouthful. "I'll try to get us transferred back here as soon as I can."

"How?" Both my brother and I asked simultaneously. He only answered with a wink offered in my direction. Great, more secrets.

Ignoring Caden's constant protests ("Sis, you need rest!"; "Please, just leave it to me!"; etc.), I had the dishes done and put away straight after dinner. Kimbley followed me up to my bedroom so the two of us could retire for the evening. It'd been such a long time - maybe about three months or so - since I'd last seen my own bedroom. The cream colored walls looked absolutely foreign to me.

"Man, who knew that you lived like a princess?" Kimbley joked while his eyes were drawn to the golden, sheer canopy hanging over my bed. I knew he was just tempted to touch and test out every little thing, almost like a small child. To set an example, I'd gone off to my master bath to change into a fresh night gown - despite it still being early evening. Kimbley's only response was to quirk a brow when I had tossed my dirty uniform into a hamper in my linen closet. "Am I getting a taste of royalty?" My immediate response was to roll my eyes, but I just laid down instead.

"Sort of." I chimed. "Come here." I beckoned him over while I sat with my back along the headboard. Though he approached, each step was swaying with caution. As he got to the edge, I patted the space between my legs. "Come and sit." I repeated. He finally complied, resting his shoulder blades on my stomach. Immediately, my fingers wrapped around his broad, muscular shoulders, feeling the wound knots tighten before unraveling.

Kimbley heaved a content breath, fully sinking into my fingers. In a lackadaisical manner , he leaned his head back. Clearly his eyes were drooping, battling rationality to stay awake. A soft chuckle escaped my breath before my lips pressed to his temple. "Get some rest, we have a busy week ahead of us." In sluggish pursuit, Kimbley pulled himself onto a pillow beside me. I turned out the light on one of the nightstands, allowing the moons natural glow to flood the room.

The night always got me thinking about everything an nothing at the same time. Right now, all I seemed to do was reflect back on all the events that have occurred throughout the last year or so. When Edward, Alphonse, and I had broke into Laboratory Five, it was around late October of last year. Now it was mid-July, and I am getting married. It seems like a such a rush, but I can't help but feel that maybe it was meant to be this way. Maybe it was just delayed because Kimbley was supposed to be executed.

I'm not afraid of our future, because even if he doesn't realize it, Kimbley's changed. Sure, he is still bomb-happy and sadistic, but he's so much more gentle and open rather than blunt. A lot of people, if any at all, maybe see his change as good thing. But, if I only confessed my love to him after he had changed, did I ever really love _him_?

'_Of course you did,_' A voice argues. '_You were torn apart when you watched him get taken away, and thought he had died. You fell into depression and cried out of sheer agony. When you found him imprisoned, you rejoiced. If a person's existence overwhelms you so much that you would react to them in such ways, then there's no denying the fact that you love them.'_ I wasn't sure where that voice was coming from, but they surely had a point.

"Faythe…?" Though I hadn't realized I was watching over Kimbley (literally hovering over him), I looked down at him while resting back on my elbow. "You're crying…"

"Huh?" He sat up and raised a slender finger to wipe the tears that I didn't even know fell.

"What's the matter?" Instead of a direct answer, I laid down with my head relaxing on my satin-clad pillow. I didn't know how to answer him, so I only replied with, "Just thinking."

"Are you afraid?" The look on his face no longer looked foreign to me, like it used to. A look so soft, almost forlorn. At least I knew why now. It must have been all the guilt that nearly consumed him.

"Of what?"

"Our future."

"As long as we've each other, there's nothing to be afraid of." Kimbley's arms and legs wound tightly around me before he gently brought his smooth lips to mine.

"You're so cheesy," He teased. "But I love you anyway."

* * *

Barely two days passed, but there I stood, arms linked with my little brother's. We both decided against a large wedding, but Kimbley had won the argument about holding a "proper" ceremony. I guess he's just lucky I'm a fan of getting dolled up. Lacey and Haley both came as witnesses, though I hadn't seen hem in so long. They hadn't changed a bit.

The ceremony seemed to take forever, but eventually we exchanged out vows and "I do's" to receive our wedding bands and the official title as "Mr. and Mrs. Zolf J. Kimbley." The five of us had gone out afterwards, remaining in our ceremonial outfits to symbolize the importance of today. I guess my dress drew lots of attention, since I received lots of stares, but Kimbley made it very clear that it was our wedding day.

"What a fantastic day." Caden remarked. "But…" He began rummaging around the pockets in his blazer while I struggled to slip off my strappy silver heels. He placed countless handfuls of cassette tapes on the table. "Since there was no reception, the bride and groom didn't get to have their first dance." Without saying anything else, Caden fled upstairs, leaving the newly weds to sort through the tapes. The labels weren't very helpful, since the only had titles of songs that I'd never heard of.

"Let's try this one." Kimbley picks up a cassette labeled "Kissing in Cars." With a shrug, I place it into an ancient player, allowing the film to unravel soft strums of a guitar. "Shall we?" He held his hand out, awaiting for me to place my own. A silly smile fluttered on my lips before complying.

"I'm warning you now," My arms were resting on his shoulders, while his were on my hips. "I can't dance." Kimbley's only reaction was to guffaw at my verbal precaution.

"What makes you think I've danced with a person in my entire life?"

"Well, I'm not your first kiss, or the first one you've slept with. Obviously, you've been with women before." I wasn't angry about it, either. There was no point in getting mad when the past is just the past. Once again, he gave a laugh as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"You are the only woman I've _made love_ to, first of all."

"Ugh, don't call it that. It sounds awkward."

"But it's true." The ape had stopped, but we still stood there, entranced by our embrace. "There's a different. Having sex is practically meaningless. But making love? It's a wonderful thing. And I'm glad I was with you."

"Aw," I cooed. "Who's being cheesy now?" He basically ignored my juvenile banter and continued on with his explanation. "You may not have been my first kiss, but you are definitely my last. And, you're the only woman I have ever fallen in love with."

"Good grief Zolf, you're going to make me cry." Again, his chest rolled in laughter.

"I love you Mrs. Kimbley."

"I love you too, Kimbley." Just as our lips were mere centimeters apart, the sound of shattering glass resonated from the second floor. My maternal instinct caused me to tear myself away from him.

"Caden?" I called out as I made my way up the stairs, Kimbley in hot pursuit of me. The door to his room had been wide open, though I wished it wasn't. A shrill scream left my lungs as pure instinct.

"Well well, if it isn't the Chevalier girl." A sultry, somewhat feminine voice chimed. "Or rather, Kimbley's new whore?"

"Shut the fuck up, Envy!"

"Speak of the devil." My jaw became slack and tear fell uncontrollably as an ape-like _creature_ unhinged his mouth and literally devoured my brother, limb by limb.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kimbley snarled.

"Just sending a _lovely_ reminder to you about collecting ingredients for us." The androgynous man, supposedly called Envy, jerked a thumb at the cannibal. "This is merely a warning, Kimbley. Do your job or _she's_," His pail index finger was pointed at me now. "next." By the time they had left, I was trembling.

"Faythe…"

"He's really gone." There were no possible words of condolence. All I could do was sob. What was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life was now tainted with the death and disappearance of my little brother. "I…I-I have to get him back!"

"Faythe, you can't. He's gone." My knees buckled and caused me to collapse. Kimbley knelt at my side, holding me as I wept.

"This isn't real." The chant was practically oxygen for me. I hadn't even noticed that Kimbley had picked me up off the ground and brought us to our bedroom.

"I will get him back, Faythe." He vowed, nearly crushing my body to his. I couldn't respond, though I desperately wanted to question him. Instead I continued to bawl until I wore myself out and an empty fatigue had taken over.

* * *

I couldn't remember how I woke up or when I did. All I noticed was that I was alone this morning. Alone. I was much more than lonely, I was _broken, shattered._ Now my husband was missing as well. When I really concentrated about it, Kimbley and I would be heading back to South headquarters soon, and now there was nothing to look forward to when we came home. Besides him, I had nothing.

The bedroom door opened, revealing Kimbley holding a rather massive tray of food. "Oh. I didn't realize you were awake." He placed the tray on the nightstand, kissed my forehead, and helped me sit up straight. "We should probably start packing soon. We need to get back to South Headquarters." I didn't say anything, just continued to let him feed me the breakfast he had prepared. "Faythe, you need to rest some more." He was being so gentle. Feeding me, making me breakfast in bed. Did I really look that fragile? Probably.

"Okay." He couldn't even smile. In fact, he kind of looked like he wanted to cry. Eyes that wanted to cry, but a body that didn't know how. That sounded quite accurate.

"Please, rest." Begging didn't seem to suit him either. Regardless, I gave in when he had left our room. My eyes shut through my mind was absolutely restless. There was a constant nagging at the back of my head, something pestering me to make things right. I knew how.

My parents were under-the-table researchers; naturally their work contained findings of taboo. When they had passed away, I scrounged through their research to find a way to bring them back. However, I had never been in possession of a Philosopher's stone, nor was I comfortable sacrificing humans to bring my parents back, just to have them be slaves to the state.

"_But you have a Philosopher's stone._" A small, whimsical voice trilled. Right, my engagement ring! But, did I really want to use something so important and sentimental to bring my little brother back?

"Of course I do." I argued to myself aloud. With my adamant reasoning, I pulled myself out of bed, dragging my feet hypnotically to the scene of the heinous crime. Even though I felt extremely tense with where I was, I forced myself to try to find any remains of his human body. Much to my disgust, there was blood and chunks of skin that hadn't been completely absorbed by the carpeting. For a quick fix, I ran my fingers along Caden's wooden bed frame until a splinter pricked my finger. Blood began to drip from my finger, allowing me to begin to draw out the complex transmutation circle. Everything my blood began to clot over the wound, I'd stab a different finger with the woodchip and allowed the blood to spurt.

It took me quite awhile, but I had finally finished the transmutation circle. For the body components, aside from Caden's remains, I'd gathered them from my parents research closet outside their study, just down the hall from Caden's room. As the final ingredient, though it took a tremendous amount of effort, I took of my engagement ring.

"Faythe, what the fuck are you doing?" Just as my hands were about to activate the flow of energy, Kimbley's arms encircled my waist to yank me away. "Were you seriously going to commit taboo?"

"I need him, Zolf…"

"What about me?" He howled. "I need _you_!" Tears fell from my eyes, flowing freely down my cheeks. "If you leave, if you're taken away from me, I won't know what to do. Please, don't just walk out of my life." There were those eyes again. The ones desperate to weep, but didn't know how.

"I-I…I hope you can forgive me, Zolf. I love you, with everything that I have, however little that may be." I could hear my glass heart shatter, as a scream resonated with the activation of the transmutation circle. The last sight I saw was tears falling from golden eyes before a godly, wooden gate stood before me. Kimbley was nowhere to be found.

The gates drew open, a lateral eye prying open. I felt it stare straight into my soul.

"What you seek is not here," A chorus rang. Thought they blended together in perfect harmony, it was easy to pick out the various pitches. "Your child has disappeared, and cannot be reborn." I made no motion or sound, but tears dripped down my face. Caden wasn't even here. "He still exists within you world. However, thank you for your kind patronage and sacrifice." Numerous black vines and arm-like tentacles wrapped around my body and hurled me towards the throes of the abyss.

That was all I could remember when I had awoken. It was black, but where did this clear blue sky come from?

"What the…?" My head pounded itself into a migraine and was unbearable, especially with the sun beating down on me.

"So you're up." A somewhat elderly man's voice caused me to jolt upright. It took me a moment to realize I was in a pasture. The man that called out to me was all too familiar.

"F-father?" He only smiled, wrinkles at the outer corners of his eyes molded into a similar shape.

"Welcome home, Faythe."

* * *

"We transcended the gate when we died." My mother stated, settling me a cup of tea at their dinner table.

"But how?"

"When you leave behind the most important things in life, the Gate of Truth feels the immense sacrifice, and shows mercy." My father continued. They were still the brilliant minds they had always been.

"I…I left my husband behind."

"Husband?" They pondered simultaneously. "So who's the lovely man?"

"…Zolf J. Kimbley." Silence filled the air before my dad went into an inexplicable outrage.

"You realize he killed us, don't you?" My mom said firmly, almost too calmly.

"Yes, he told me. But mom, he's wonderful. He…begged me not to commit the taboo.

He's tried to stop me, he's protected me from so many things. He's given me love that cannot be filled from family…" Speaking of Kimbley to someone else really made me miss him. To the extent where I wished I could just take it all back.

"Why did you?"

"Caden died, but he isn't anywhere within the gate. The gate said he's still with the world."

"The gate is never wrong." My dad chimed, sipping on his coffee. I guess he came down from his outburst. It also seemed that they wanted to avoid the gloomy subject of their son's death. Or maybe it was just me, over thinking things as usual.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Will I ever get to see Zolf again?" She stayed quiet at first, before giving me a sad smile and grasping my shoulder.

"You will."

"How do you know?"

"Well, he loves you, doesn't he? He would give up anything just to be with you again?"

"Yeah, he would." I didn't have to second guess myself, because I knew he did.

"Then the gate will be merciful, and give him leniency so that you two will meet again." A single tear dripped down from my left eye.

"I hope so, mom. I love him more than anything. I should have just been rational and accepted the fact that Caden was gone - everyone dies eventually, albeit his death was tragic. I should have cherished what I had, I didn't want things to end so bitterly." By now, I was reduced to a sobbing mess, crawling into my mothers lap.

"_Oh sweetheart, your lives have only just begun_."

* * *

The End.

?

**Author Note: **OH MY GOD IT'S OVER /3 Kind of? That was a terrible ending. But still, I want to thank those of you who have stuck it out with me. Well, Kimbley didn't die? And **I WILL BE WRITING AN EPILOGUE IN KIMBLEY'S POV.** Because, obviously, there's a lot of things left unsaid. Anyway, I REALLLLLLY wanted to get this chapter posted because today is actually **my seventeenth birthday, kyaah ~ 3** Anyway, the question is, **WHO WANTS A SEQUEL?**


End file.
